Sun Rise
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Paul was the one the found Bella in the beginning of New Moon? What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella asked him to take her far away from Forks? What if they return 8 years later for a family emergancy? Where have they been hiding all these years? Why did they leave all of Forks and La Push to believe their dead? Will they leave them again or will they stay?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

What if Paul was the one the found Bella in the beginning of New Moon? What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella asked him to take her far away from Forks? What if they return 8 years later?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

We have heard that the bloodsuckers have left. And now Bella Swan is missing after not returning home from a walk with a bloodsucker. So now Sam, Jared and I are out looking for her.

"_Jared and I are going to check in with Billy and Charlie. Howl if you find anything", Sam thinks_

"_Why do I have to look for the leach lover?" I growl_

"_Just do it Paul. We'll be back soon", Sam thinks as he phases back._

Great just great. I can't believe I'm looking for the leach lover. After a couple of minutes I pick up Bella's scent. I quickly follow it. I just won't to great this over and done with so I can go home. Soon I see her, she is curled up in a ball crying. As soon as I lay eyes on her I feel like it's her holding me to the earth. Oh my God I just imprinted on Bella Swan. I quickly go behind a tree to phase so that I don't scare her.

"Bella are you hurt?" I ask her concerned

She looks up at me with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. We both stare at each other for a couple of minutes. Soon I crouch down beside her and move her hair out of the away.

"Are you alright?" I ask her softly

"No", she whisperers

"Can I pick you up so I can get you home?" I ask her

"I don't want to go home", she whisperers

"Where do you want to go then? I'll take you any where", I say

"I just want to get out of Forks. Please get me out of here", she begs

"I'll right. Let's get out of here", I say softly and I pick her up

She holds on to me tightly. And I swear to myself then that I'll never hurt her. I'll never leave her…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as i can:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Love & Decisions

**Chapter 1: Love & Decisions**

* * *

><p><em>8 years later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

It has been 8 years since I found Bella alone in the woods completely broken. In the last 8 years Bella and I have fallen in love and we both have gotten married. It didn't take long for the both of us to fall in love. We actually married 3 months after living Forks. We lived in Oregon for a year then Victoria found us and forced us to move. So for the last 7 years we have lived in Santa Cruz, California.

Both of us have enjoyed the heat of the sun on our faces and our kids have enjoyed the sun too. We have twin 7 year olds Jemmett and Aspyesme, 6-year-old Daniel, triplets 5-year-old girls Jalice, Marie and Kaimana, 4-year-old Jackson and 3-year-old Rosie. I swear my wife is the most fertile person on the plant. She is actually pregnant again she is about 6 months along at the moment.

We have been through a lot of rough patches the last few years. One of them was Victoria finding us when Bella was three months pregnant with our first children. Bella managed to escape with only the scars down her face. Another rough patch was when she was diagnosed with cancer 2 and a half years ago. For a while I thought I might actually lose her. She was so sick and could barely move. But after two years of fighting she managed to come out on top and it made me love her all the more. She has some much strength and I love her for it. The doctors said she probably never get pregnant again what with all the chemo and radiation she went through but she surprised all of us when she fell pregnant again. She is truly amazing.

We have both talked about the Cullen's a lot. And Bella has forgiven them years ago. She said they did the right thing and if they never had left she would have never meet me. So she says she is grateful for that. Also when Bella sees them again she will welcome them back with open arms.

The past 8 years I have kept an eye on the pack. I have figured out a away to phase and not let them know I'm there. I know that Victoria keeps making appearances but they have never been able to catch her. I know that the Cullen's returned to Forks 8 months after leaving and haven't left since. What really surprised me was the fact Leah imprinted on Edward. I think I was in shock for about an hour before I could tell my wife what happened. To say she was happy was understatement, she was thrilled. She said finally he is happy. Jacob also imprinted on the Cullen's cousin Tanya. When I learnt about that and told Bella she cracked up laughing. She said how many wolves can imprint on vampires? Embry has also imprinted on Bella's high school friend Angela. Bella was so thrilled when I told her. Now if we ever go back she has someone else to talk too. Also Charlie has been told about vampire and werewolves because he married Sue Clearwater 5 years ago. My Bella nearly fainted when I told her this. She just couldn't believe that her father now knows she dated a vampire. She said if she ever gets home he would probably kill her for dating a vampire and marrying a werewolf. My wife is truly the most amazing woman on the plant I swear. Also my father returned with my two sisters and one brother. They were all. And they all found out Embry was Sam's brother. Damn Joshua Uley to hell for ruining so may lives with his sleeping around.

Because of the imprint Tanya was able to have Jacob's children they had two. Embry and Angela got married and had 3-year-old twins, a boy and a girl and a two-year-old girl. Jared and Kim married and 5 children. And I know Sam and Emily got married and had 4 children one named after Bella and I because he feels guilt because he left us to 'die'. Bella and I will fix that one of these days.

My father Thomas Lahote came back to Forks 5 years after I left with my elder brother and two sisters. They had stayed in Forks. That had made me happy because if we do return we could see them. I was an Uncle to one child. My brother had imprinted on Rachael Black. I knew from hearing the pack thoughts that Billy was thrilled.

The past 8 years to earn money I have started up my own garage and I fix cars for a living. Bella has published several books under the name Ella Platt. We are both doing well for ourselves. After all we have a family to support.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by my wife waking up beside me.

"Good Morning Sweetheart", I say kissing her head

She groans

I chuckle, "Time to get up. Because the kids will be up any minute"

She snuggles deeper into my side and I put my hand on her belly and I feel the baby kick.

"I love you so much baby", I say to her stomach

I look back at Bella and she is smiling at me

"I love you too. So much. You are my life and my sun rise", I say kissing her lips

"I love you. So much", she replies kissing me back

"Mum! Dad! Time to get up or I'll be late for school", Aspy shouts

"We are coming, sweetie", Bella calls back getting up out of bed

I chuckle. It is time to start another day.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tonight sweetheart. I'll going out of town to phase and see what's going on with the pack", I say to her<p>

"Ok be careful. I love you. Have a good day", she calls from the kitchen

"I love you too. Please take it easy today. And tell Sasha I'll give her the money for babysitting tomorrow", I call back heading out the door and to my truck. We have three cars my truck, Bella's Mercedes and the mini van. As I turn out of the drive way I see the kids all waving too me calling out by dad. I love my family…

* * *

><p><em>That Night…<em>

* * *

><p>I'm just outside the city when I pull over and phase. I haven't checked on the pack in weeks I wonder what they have been up too.<p>

"_Sam. What are we going to do? Alice has seen Victoria coming in a few months time with a newborn army", Jared asks Sam_

What the hell is going on there? A newborn army? Victoria? What the hell has happened in the last couple of weeks?

"_When we have the Cullen's and the Denali's on our side and Jasper said he is calling some of his friends. It will be an even fight", Sam says_

"_Everyone knows it won't be even", Leah thinks_

_"We need more allies", Michael thinks_

_Sam sighs, "I know. But we can't do anything else. We have know one else to turn too"_

I quickly phase back before I give myself away. My family…our family is in trouble. I race to my car. This is something I need to discuss with Bella…

* * *

><p><em>45 minutes later…<em>

* * *

><p>I pull into the driveway. How am I going to tell Bella that our family is in danger from Victoria? When I walk in Bella is waiting for me in the lounge room. It's 8'oclock so the kids would all be in bed.<p>

"You have been out a while. Is everything ok?" she asks me

I sigh

"What's wrong?" she asks me starting to panic a little

I sit down next to her and bring her into my arms.

"I just checked up on the pack. And they have a little bit of a problem", I say

"Go on", she says

"Victoria is coming to Forks. Apparently Alice saw a vision of her going within the next few months with a newborn army", I say

Bella gasps in shock

"With the Cullen's and the Denali's and the pack there won't be enough of them to protect the town. Some of them will get hurt", I say

"We can't let that happen", Bella says firmly

I smile at her, "I agree I think it is time we head back"

"I agree. Is our place ready down there yet?" she asks me

"It should be done within the next month. I think in two weeks I should head down there and get everything ready. Then you should follow with the kids", I say

"Great. We better start packing. Oh you are going to have to get someone to run the garage with you gone. We also need to get the kids into school down there…", Bella says getting up

I smile and grab her in to a hug and I kiss her lips passionately. I love my wife so much. If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. Your review will make a great birthday present:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: 8 Years

**Chapter 2: 8 Years... **

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

It has been 8 years since I lost my little girl. She went missing after going for a walk with Edward to never to return again. After many years I learnt the truth of that walk was for Edward to break up with Bella for her safety.

5 years after Bella was gone I re-married. When I married Sue I found out about werewolves and then vampires. I couldn't believe it when Sue told me the Cullen's were vampires. But after talking to each of the Cullen's I accept them for who they are. They are all really nice people, Edward didn't mean the things he said to Bella and has regretted it ever since. He maybe with Leah now, but a part of him will always love Bella and he has never forgiven himself for what he did to her.

After searching for Bella for a month the courts declared her legally dead from an animal attack. We had a little memorial head stone in the Forks graveyard it said '_Here is the memory of Isabella Marie Swan. Beloved daughter, friend and so much more. Will be dearly missed by all and remember by all'._ I wish every day that she would come back to me, but she never has. Now I have a new wife and two stepchildren that are both werewolves.

I'm now part of the council so I know everything that is going on. A vampire named Victoria is still around trying to kill everyone. The wolves and the Cullen's expect her to be the reason why my Bella is dead and also one of the wolves named Paul who was out looking for Bella is dead also. Victoria has a lot to answer for. They had a memorial for Paul too added next to Bella's because he died trying to find her it seemed right. His said '_Here is the memory of Paul Thomas Lahote. Beloved son, pack mate, friend, brother. We be dearly missed by all and remembered by the people of La Push for years to come'_.

Billy explained a lot about werewolves including the thing called imprinting. So when Leah my stepdaughter imprinted on Edward I couldn't really be angry with either of them. According to Billy it is impossible to fight the imprint. Those two were destined for each other. I'm sure Bella is watching them now smiling. Also Jacob imprinted on one of the Cullen's 'cousins' Tanya Denali. It made her able to have children so they have two now one 3-year-old and one 2-year-old. Now the Denali vampires live here as well. Embry imprinted on Bella's high school friend Angela. Angela is really a sweet girl; she didn't deserve that Ben boy cheating on her with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I'm glad she is happy now she is like a daughter to me. They had 4 children now and where happy. Angela said when she married Embry she would leave the Maid of Honour spot open. Because Bella had been her very best friend and that spot rightfully belonged to her. I nearly cried when she told as that.

Paul's father Thomas Lahote came back 5 years after hearing that his son was dead with his three other children. One boy older then Paul and two girls. They were very upset they never got to say goodbye to Paul or see him again. Thomas Lahote decided to stay in La Push it was where his children belonged. His son imprinted on Billy's daughter Rachael. They had one child. Billy was ecstatic to see at least three grandchildren and spoiled them all rotten.

Victoria has started to raise a newborn army and she will attack as by the start of the New Year. The Cullen's and Denali's have called out for aid so far only Jasper's friend Peter has shown up. In my opinion he won't be any help because he is so down and upset. But Jasper said that is just because he just lost his mate Charlotte. She disappeared without a trace. My heart goes out to him. The Cullen's are hoping for more help. But I can't see that happening. We are outnumbered and we need help. I wonder if any one else will come to our aid…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

It has been 8 years since I left Bella in the woods and left Forks. THAT was the biggest mistake of my life. Leaving her there in the woods all alone and forgetting about Victoria. I honesty thought she was not a threat and I paid the price for my mistake in judgement. The whole family returned 8 months after we left because we all couldn't stand to be away from her any longer, only to find out she died hours after I left. I was totally heartbroken. At the time I thought if I was dead. Then I meet Leah at one of the meetings we went to with the pack and I fell in love with her. I still love Bella, but now I love Leah. I will forever regret what I did to Bella. I also will forever blame myself for her death. I hope she is in heaven watching over us. I also hope she approves of my relationship with Leah.

Because of Leah imprinting on me my family is now aloud on the reservation. We actually have built a house on the border now and we help the wolves with patrols. Also 3 years ago the Denali's came to visit and we got a surprise when Jacob imprinted on Tanya. Before Tanya was very lonely and now she is happy and in love with Jacob. Her family saw how happy she was and they decided to stay with us.

Bella's Father Charlie now knows the whole truth about werewolves and vampires after he married my girlfriends mother Sue. He has forgiven me for leaving Bella. Saying that she would be happy for me now. I can only pray that he is right.

Now Victoria is after us and we all expect her to be the reason Bella and the wolf that was out finding her our dead. The wolves and us our out for revenge. Carlisle and Esme thought as Bella as their daughter and Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper thought as Bella as their sister. Now Victoria is raising a newborn army to kill us all. We are outnumbered, we have been calling for aid from our friends but so far the only one to answer are call was Peter. When Peter arrived and Jasper asked where Charlotte was Peter broke down sobbing saying that Charlotte was gone. She went out hunting one day and never returned. Peter has been broken ever since. We are still calling for aid but we still don't know who else we will get. Who will come next?...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

It has been 8 years since we lost a brother. I still blame myself for that every single day. If Jared and I hadn't phased back to talk to Charlie. I didn't leave Paul alone. If I had of told Jared to talk to Charlie alone. If I had stayed with him he would still be alive right now. But I didn't and Paul died because of that red-haired leech. She killed Charlie Swans daughter too another innocent. So much death at the hands of Victoria.

After all these years both Jared and I still haven't forgiven ourselves. Our imprints try to tell us that none of this is our fault but we still haven't managed t let it go.

I found out a year after Paul died that Embry was my half brother. I wanted to murder my father. But I settled on disowning him. He had all put us through a lot of pain. I accepted Embry as my little brother. He was happy he finally had answers to the long not answered questions.

I now have a 2-year-old daughter named Pauline Isabella Uley. She is the angel in my life. She has helped erase some of the guilt in my life. I also have a 5-year-old boy named Samuel Embry Uley the II. I had twin 4-year-olds Caitlyn and Samantha.

The Cullen's our now good friends of ours and we even let them on our land. Thanks to Leah and Jake imprinting on vampire we are now on good terms.

Both the Cullen's and the pack are after one thing. That is revenge. The Cullen's lost Bella, she was like there daughter or sister and the pack lost a brother. Now we are all working together to kill Victoria. Now she is coming to us with a newborn army. There is not enough of us to protect the town. We can only pray for a miracle. I don't think we'll get one…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry it is so short. The next one will be longer I promise:) Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Paul's Return: Part 1

**Chapter 3: Paul's Return: Part 1**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I am just finishing loading my bags and some boxes into the truck along with Rosie's things. Bella and I decided that she would come with me. Rosie is truly a daddy's girl. I pick Rosie up and put her into her car seat and then turn back to the rest of my family.

"I'll miss you dad", Aspyesme says giving me a hug

"I'll miss you too Aspy. Be good for your mum", I say

"I will dad. I promise", she replies

"Jemmett you will take care off you mother and siblings won't you?" I ask him

"I will dad. I promise", he replies

I then say goodbye to the rest of my children and then I turn to my wife. I quickly wrap my arms around her.

"I'll miss you", she whisperers

"I'll miss you too. We have never been apart before", I whisper is her ear

"I know. I love you. Please call soon", she says looking up at me

"I'll call every hour if it makes you happy. I love you so much. You are my life", I reply kissing her lips

She kisses me back then pushes me away.

"You better go now or I'll never let you leave", she says with tears in her eyes

"Make sure you take care of yourself and the baby", I say to her heading to my truck

"I promise I will", she replies smiling at me

I quickly get in my truck and with on last wave I drive off.

"Well Rosie here we go", I say to my daughter

She giggles then starts to play with her toy.

I drive through the rest of the day and night. By midmorning we approach a place were I haven't been in over 8 years.

Rosie starts banging her fists on the window wanting to know if we are there yet.

"We will be there soon sweet pea", I say to her

We start to drive through Forks and I must say the place hasn't changed much. We then turn on the highway to La Push. Soon we reach the house that I have had built. It was a 3 story house with 14 bedrooms and one master bedroom. It has an office for Bella and a playroom for the children. I quickly get out and left Rosie out of her car seat.

"What do you think baby girl?" I ask her

"It's biigg", she says

"It is sweet pea. It is", I say looking at our new home

Part of me is glad I'm home and the other part of me isn't. The bright side is I get to see my family again and I can relieve some of Sam's guilt that he has been carrying around for years. The bad side is Victoria will now soon that we have moved back and will come after us. But hopefully that pack will protect us…

* * *

><p><em>One day later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

We are now having a council meeting discussing the Victoria situation when Brady comes running in.

"What is it Brady?" Jacob asks him

"You know the house that was just getting built on our land a few months ago", he asks

"Yes", we all say

"Will someone has moved in", Brady replies

All our heads snap in his direction.

"What?" I ask

"Someone has just moved in", he repeats

"Maybe we should go and check this out", I say

"We need to make sure they aren't a threat", Billy says

"Ok let's go", I say getting up

The pack, Cullen's and Denali's get up and start to follow me out.

"Can I come with you?" Charlie asks

"Sure Charlie but just stay back", I say

"If he's going then I'm coming", Sue and Billy say

I sigh and nod. Jacob goes over to help his dad and we all move out. It takes us ten minutes to reach the house. I have to say it is a nice place two stories and plenty of room. We all are in the trees to the property watching. We see a lot of builders, but what gets our attention is a little girl playing on the grass. She has long curly brown hair and blue eyes. She looked no older then 3.

"Let's get going men. I have to have the house finished in two weeks", a man with a very familiar voice says.

We all turn are attention to the man. He has muscles and is us tall as us. He has tanned skin also like he has spent all of his life in the sun. He appears to be no older then 25. When he turns around we see his blue eyes. They are so familiar it is like I have seen them somewhere before. He then takes off his shirt and we all gasp when we see the Quileute tattoo. That is just not possible.

"I know you are all there. Are you going to come out? Or just stand there watching all day?" the man asks looking at the spot where we are amused

We are all shocked. How did he now we were here? We all cautiously step out of the trees. The man just smiles at us and begins walking over.

"It has been too long", the man says

"Do we know you?" I ask

The man chuckles, "Yes you do but it has been a while"

"How long?" Jacob asks nervously

We are all nervous now. How does this man know us? How does this man have the Quileute tattoo?

"8 years", the mans replies watching as carefully

We all stiffen immediately.

"Who are you?" I growl

The man sighs, "I take it you don't recognize me?"

"No. Should we? What is your name?" I ask growling

"I was your friend 8 years ago", he replies

"Not possible", I growl

"My name is Paul Lahote. It's good to see you again Sam. And everyone else too", the man says smiling at us

That send us all into shock. This is not possible. He is meant to be dead. No this can't be him. What the hell is going on?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:) Also i have had a bad week and all of your reviews is just the thing i need to cheer me up:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Paul's Return: Part 2

**Chapter 4: Paul's Return: Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

"My name is Paul Lahote. It's good to see you again Sam. And everyone else too", the man says smiling at us all

That is just not possible. He died looking for Bella.

"That's not possible. Paul Lahote is dead", Sam whisperers

The man looks at us frowning. Then turns around and runs into the house and is back in seconds with a photo frame.

"I think this can convince you", the man says with a slight smile and hands the photo frame to Sam. Then he takes a few steps back from us.

We all gather around Sam and look at the photo. We see Paul with his arms crossed with Sam and Jared. Then we all look at the man again in disbelief. We look between the picture and the man and now we can see the resemblance. The man before us looked older then the one in the picture. Sam and Jared may look unchanged. But if this is Paul then he had changed a great deal.

"Paul?" we all whisperer

The man smiles at us and nods.

"It is really me guys. Older and wiser. But it is me", Paul says smiling

The pack all breaks into big grins, but we are hesitant to go over to him.

Paul frowns at them. But he looks like he knows the reason.

"Guys you all need to let what happened in the past go. Especially you Sam. I'm not dead", Paul says walking over towards us

"How did you know that?" Sam asks him

"I know that look on your face Sam. Nothing that has happened is your fault. Let the past go so you can live your future", Paul says calmly

We all look at him in shock. The stories the Sam has told about Paul being out of control feel so far from the truth now. We all go over and shake his hand and give him a hug. When they are done Paul turns to the rest of us.

"It's good to see you again Billy", Paul says

"I'm still kicking", Billy replies smiling

Paul laughs and then turns to the Cullen's and Denali's. Everyone immediately stiffens. Sam has told me about how Paul absolutely hates vampire.

"You must be the Cullen's. I'm Paul Lahote", Paul says introducing himself to them

That puts us all into shock. This is turning out to be a surprising day. I was about to say something when a little voice interrupts us.

"Daddy. Who arre they?"

We look down and see the little girl from the front yard hiding behind Paul's legs. Paul smiles down to the girl and then scoops her up into his arms. She squeals loudly.

"This are Daddy's friends sweet pea", Paul says to the little girl in his arms

He's a dad? I think Paul is putting us into shock.

"Daddy?" Sam asks shocked

"Yeh this is my daughter Rosie. Rosie this your Uncle Sam", Paul says with an emotion in his eye that we did not recognise.

Rosie turns around in Paul's arms and looks at Sam for a minute then reaches out her arms to him.

Paul laughs, "I think you have made a new friend Sam. Looks like my daughter wants you to hold her"

Sam looks shocked for a minute then reaches out to take Rosie from Paul.

"How old is she?" Esme asks

"3. And a handful let me tell you", Paul says smiling

We all watch Sam interacting with Rosie for a minute before Paul walks back over and takes Rosie from him.

"Ok sweet pea it is time for you nap", Paul says starting to walk back towards the house.

We all are a little bit unsure of what we should do now.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Paul asks

We all quickly follow him. He shows us to the kitchen then he walks up the stairs to put Rosie down for her nap.

"Well that was unexpected", I say

"You can say that again", Sam says

"He has totally changed", Embry adds

"It looks like he don't remember he is a shape-shifter", Quil says

"He's older now. Looks like he has stopped phasing", Jared says

We all new what that meant. While we still phase we don't age neither do our imprints or children. If Paul has stopped aging that means we will eventually lose him. We are broken out our thoughts by Paul's return.

"She's asleep. She we should keep our voices down", he says

"Can we ask you some questions now?" Charlie asks him

"Of course. But I reserve the right not to answer all of your questions", Paul says looking at us

"Of course", Sam says

"How old are you now Paul?" Jared asks

"27", he replies

"Where have you been all this time?" Sam asks

"I've been in California. With my wife", Paul replies

Our jaws all drop in shock. He has a wife?

"You have a wife?" Embry asks in shock

"Yes I do. We have been married for quite a while now", he replies smiling

"Who what's to marry you seriously? Before you had girls that would rather die then go out with you", Embry says laughing

Paul's smile immediately disappears. We all turn to glare at Embry. Why did he have to say that? Is he stupid? Just when Sam was about to apologies to Paul his phone rings.

"Hello?" Paul's says answering it looking very sad.

We don't hear the caller reply but whoever it is puts a smile on Paul's face.

"Hello sweetheart. I miss you", Paul says getting up from were he was sitting.

We all look at each other and think the same thing. This must be his wife.

"Is everything all right? Are the kids behaving?" Paul asks

He has more kids?

"Yes of course put them on", he replies

"Hi Aspy sweetheart. Are you being good to your mother?" he asks

Paul listens for a minute then smiling widely.

"I love you to. Pass me back to your mother", Paul says, "I miss you so much sweetheart"

We can all tell he loves.

"I love you so much sweetheart. So very much", Paul says

We go in to shock again. We have never heard him talk to anyone this way.

"Please take it easy and I'll see you soon. I love you", Paul says hanging up

"That was your wife?" Alice asks him

"Yes. I'll not tell you anything else about her. You'll all just have to wait to she gets here herself", Paul says, "I think it is time for you to go. I have much work to do"

"We can come over tomorrow and help you if you like?" Sam offers

"Sure. I'll see you all tomorrow", Paul replies smiling slightly

We all quickly say our goodbyes and leave.

"Thanks Embry", Sam says

"What did I do?" he asks

We all just glare at him. I hope tomorrow goes better…

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"I've been in California. With my wife", I reply

Their jaws all drop in shock. I guess it is kind of a surprise.

"You have a wife?" Embry asks in shock

"Yes I do. We have been married for quite a while now", I reply smiling at the memory.

"Who what's to marry you seriously? Before you had girls that would rather die then go out with you", Embry says laughing

I instantly stop smiling. As the memory as me nearly losing Bella comes into my mind.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing

"Hello?" I say answering

"Hello Paul", my wife replies smiling

We have always had this connection between us. We always knew what each other was thinking or feeling.

"Hello sweetheart. I miss you", I say getting up from my chair

"I miss you too", she replies

"Is everything all right? Are the kids behaving?" I ask her

"Yes everything is fine. The kids are all behaving", she says

"Yes of course put them on", I reply

"Hi dad", Aspyesme says

"Hi Aspy sweetheart. Are you being good to your mother?" I ask

"We are being good daddy. I stopped Daniel from tracking mud through the house. I love you Dad", Aspyesme says

"I love you too. Pass me back to your mother", I say, "I miss you so much sweetheart"

"I miss you too. It feels like my heart is not whole without you by my side", she says

"I love you so much sweetheart. So very much", I say

"I love you too with all my heart", Bella replies

"Please take it easy and I'll see you soon. I love you", I say hanging up

"That was your wife?" Alice asks me

"Yes. I'll not tell you anything else about her. You'll all just have to wait to she gets here herself", I say. I really need time to myself now to think, "I think it is time for you to go. I have much work to do"

"We can come over tomorrow and help you if you like?" Sam offers

"Sure. I'll see you all tomorrow", I reply smiling slightly

I hope tomorrow goes better…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Catching Up

**Chapter 5: Catching Up **

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I ran home and told Emily the Paul's alive she asked me how and I told her we were all going back to Paul's tomorrow to learn the story and help him out with the house. Tomorrow couldn't have come soon enough soon we were all gathered outside my place. All the imprints were here along with the Cullen's, Denali's, Peter, Charlie, Sue, Old Quil and Billy and we start to make our way to Paul's. Everyone is very excited to see him again, but everyone is wondering why he is back. He left nothing not so such as a word saying he was still alive and now he is back just as suddenly. From my look of him yesterday I can see he has aged a bit and that tells me he has stopped phasing. Everyone in our world stops aging if they marry someone that is a descendent of the original pack. So when Sue married Charlie he stopped aging. When they both want to stop aging and want to die they can do that too. Paul is not part of this world any more.

I was broken out of my thoughts by my Emily's squeal. I look up and smile as I see why Paul was standing in the front yard waiting for us. Emily throws herself at him and he opens his arms just in time to catch her, hugging her tight. Lucky I have Pauline in my arms otherwise she would have been squished.

"Paul we have all missed you", Emily says

Paul laughs, "I have missed you all too"

"My have you grown", Emily says looking at him

"Thanks. Who's these little angela?" Paul asks looking at Pauline in my arms

And Samuel, Caitlyn and Samantha.

"Emily and my's daughter Pauline Isabella Uley who's 2. Samuel Jr who is 5 and Caitlyn and Samantha who are 4", I say

I thought Paul would be shocked be the news but he doesn't see the bit phased.

"Hello sweetheart", Paul says

Pauline looks at me

"It's alright sweetheart this is your Uncle Paul", I say

She just hides her face in my chest.

Paul laughs, "Shy isn't she"

"Yes. I think it is time we introduce you to the rest of the pack", I say, "This is Embry's imprint Angela she was a friend of Bella Swan's and their 4 children", I say looking at him carefully for a reaction

Paul doesn't react at all. He just smiles and shakes her hand. We introduce him to the rest of the pack and the Cullen's and Denali's we try not to draw attention to Peter's presence.

"Name's Paul who are you?" Paul asks Peter politely

"Name's Peter", Peter says quietly

"Nice to meet you", Paul says

"He lost his mate a couple of months ago. Her name was Charlotte she disappear while on a hunt", Jasper says

"Oh that's rough. I'm sorry for your loss", Paul says looking liked he understands where he is going from.

"Thank you", Peter replies quietly

"I'll be right back", Paul replies running into the house

"That was a bit weird", I say

"I have to agree. His emotions were quite calm", Jasper replies

"Something is not right", I reply

Jasper was about to reply when Paul returns with his daughter in his arms.

"Everyone this is my daughter Rosie Leah Lahote", Paul says proudly

All the imprints gasp when they see her. We had the same reaction. It is hard to imagine Paul a father.

"Does her name have meaning?" Emily asks

"Yes it does. Maybe I'll tell you some day", Paul replies then looks down at his daughter, "Rosie sweetheart these are your Uncles, Sam, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Seth, Billy, Old Quil, Michael, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Eleazar, Garrett, and Peter", Paul says introducing all the males besides Carlisle, Charlie and Thomas

That surprises us. He even said the vampire's names.

"These are your auntie's Leah, Angela, Emily, Kim, Mackenzie, Carol, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Irina, Rose and Alice", he says pointing to each in turn, "These are your grandparents Grandfather Charlie, Grandfather Carlisle, Grandfather Thomas who is my father. Grandma Sue and Grandma Esme", Paul continues softly

That surprises us. Why is he saying their grandparents?

"Why us?" Esme asks

"You'll understand in time", Paul says his eyes guarded, "Hey Rosie why don't you play with cousins in the front yard"

"Ok Daddy", she says as he puts her down

I put Pauline down and Rosie takes her hand and led them all over to her toys.

"Do you know if my daughter is still alive?" Charlie asks him

A flash or emotion comes in his eyes and then it is gone in a blink of an eye.

"I don't know Charlie. I have never meet your daughter", Paul replies

Charlie's face immediately goes down. He was hoping for a better answer.

"You'll understand in time", Paul says again

"Where have you been all this time?" Emily asks him

"I live in a place for a year then moved to California. My wife wanted to feel the heat on her face", Paul replies smiling

"What's your wife like?" Angela asks

Paul smiles, "She is stubborn as hell. She doesn't back down from a fight. She is the most kind, caring, selfless person I have ever meet and the most beautiful"

We can all hear how much he loves her. I wonder if we will ever meet the person who has changed Paul this much. And who he has given his heart to completely.

"She sounds like an amazing woman", Alice says

"When do we get to meet her?" Emily asks

"Soon. Hopefully in two weeks if everything goes well. And if she closers everything down on time", Paul replies

"We all look forward to meeting her", I say

"What did you do for a living?" Esme asks

"I fix up cars. I own my own garage. My wife is the one the makes the most money", Paul replies

"What does she do?" Leah asks

"She writes books under the name Ella Platt", Paul says watching Esme's reaction.

Esme gasps in shock, "Is that her name?"

"No it's a pen name she came up with a few years ago", Paul replies

"Oh I read her books. She is amazing", Kate says looking excited

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that", Paul replies smiling

"Is Rosie your only child?" Tanya asks

"No I have 8 children all together", Paul replies

We all gasp that many. He has only been gone for 8 years.

"I know that's a lot. But my wife is the most fertile person on the plant", he says seeing our reactions

"What made you move back here?" I ask him

Paul sighs, "It was time. My wife and I can't run from our pasts forever"

He is being very cryptic. Soon we hear a truck pull up.

"About time", Paul mutterers

"What were you waiting for?" I ask him

"Truck load of furniture for all the rooms. 5 girls, 3 boys rooms and the master suit have to be furnished", Paul replies

"Can we help you decorate?" Esme asks looking excited

"Sure. But run everything by me first. Now while you guys are here mind giving me a hand unloading the furniture?" Paul asks

"Sure", I reply

We all follow him out. I can't help but think what he could be hiding?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Volturi & Kids

**Chapter 6: Volturi & Kids**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

It has been a week since I moved back to Forks. I'm happy that I did move back the wolf pack are all smiling and laughing again. I think they might be putting my advice to good use. They know I'm hiding something but they can't figure out what. That is a good thing I want my wife's return to be a surprise. The pack, Cullen's and Denali haven't told me what's going on yet. But it doesn't matter anyway I know exactly what's going on. They all think I have stopped phasing boy are they in for a surprise. I'm broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello", I say answering it

"Hello my love", Bella says

I smile I have really missed the sound of her voice.

"Hello to you too sweetheart. What's going on?" I ask her

"I'm sending the kids up with Sasha to you", Bella replies

I frown, "Why's that?"

"I'm having a little problem sorting everything out so I can move back. I just need you to take the kids of my hands", Bella replies

I can hear how tired she is from her voice. She needs to take it easy.

"Ok love I'll take the kids when should they be here?" I ask her

"By this time tomorrow. They are already on their way", she replies

I roll my eyes she knows me all too well

"I love you so much sweetheart", I say to her

"I love you too and I miss you so much", Bella replies

"I miss you too. We'll be together again soon", I reply

"I love you", she replies

"I love you too", I reply then I hand up

Boy wait to everyone see's all me kids. This is going to be interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

Paul has been back for a week now and everyone is much happier. But some of us and still the same as we were before. We miss Bella. I hope she is watching over as smiling. All the pack are at our place including Thomas, Old Quil, Billy, Charlie and Sue. I'm broken out of my thoughts be a knock on the door. I quickly get off my seat and answer it wondering who it could be. I open it to find Aro, Marcus and Caius and the guard standing outside.

"Carlisle old friend it has been too long", Aro says shaking my hand

"I agree it has been too long. What are you doing here? And with all of the guard", I ask him

"We heard about you situation and we have decided to come and help. I can't have one of my closest friends in danger and not do anything about it", Aro says seriously

"Well come in. I must warn you though we have shape shifters fighting with us", I warn him

"That is interesting. I would love to meet them", Aro replies

"Of course. You must remember there in no hunting humans in this area or hunting them", I say to him

"We wouldn't dream of it", Aro says

"Ok then follow me", I reply

I lead him into the dinning room where everyone is sitting or standing. I introduce everyone to each other and Aro asks to shake Sam's hand. Sam does so and Aro reads him thoughts.

"Very interesting. This Paul do we know where he has been all this time?" Aro asks us

"Some where in California", Edward replies

"I wonder what he is hiding", Aro mutters, "Can you read him mind?"

Edward shakes him head, "He is blank to me"

"Maybe I should have a go", Aro says

"I guess it is worth a shot. But Aro, Paul doesn't know what is going on. So we appreciate it if you don't tell him", Sam says

"Of course. Well let's get going. I'm excited to meet this friend of yours" Aro says

We all head out into the woods with Aro, Marcus, Felix, Demetri and Jane following the rest of the guard stays behind. We reach Paul's house in a ten minutes. We see him in the front yard watching Rosie play. He sees us and smiles and makes his way towards us.

"Hey guys who's your guests?" he asks

"These are old friends of mine. Aro, Marcus, Felix, Demetri and Jane", I say introducing them

"Nice to meet all of you", Paul says shaking each of there hands

After he shakes Aro's hand. Aro turns his head towards us and shakes his head slightly. He can't get a read on him either.

"What are you guys doing here?" Paul asks

"We just have come to help you out a bit more", Sam says lying

"Sure there are a few more things to do. How do you all feel about meeting my children?" Paul asks

"What?" we all ask

Before Paul replies a mini van pulls into the driveway. Paul smiles and walks over to it. A young woman is the first to get out.

"Hello Mr Long", she says

"Sasha it is good to see you. I hope the kids didn't course you too much trouble?" Paul asks

"No they were all little angels", the woman Sasha replies

Quickly the van doors open and a little boy jumps out. He has short black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Daddy!" he shouts and runs to Paul's open arms

"Dad!" a little girl with the same colour hair and eyes as the boy says

"Daddy!" another little boy says with brown hair and blue eyes

Paul grabs him in a hug too.

"Daddy!" three little girls say all three have brown hair and brown eyes and they all look really familiar

"Daddy!" another little boy says he has blue eyes and dark brown hair

"How are my darling children today?" Paul asks them smiling

"We are good Daddy. The trip was very long though", the older girl says

"I bet it was. Now would you all like to meet your family?" Paul asks them smiling

They all nod. Paul starts to walk towards us with the little boy in his arms. Paul then introduces us to the kids even going so far as to call Aro uncle.

"Everyone these are my children. This is Jemmett he is the oldest at 7 years of age", Paul says point to the black hair, and brown eyed boy. Those eyes are so familiar I just can't put my finger on it.

"This is Aspyesme she is Jemmett's twin", Paul says pointing to the girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"This is Daniel he is 6",

Pointing to the boy with brown hair and blue eyes

"This is Jalice and her triplets sister Marie and Kaimana they are all 5", Paul says pointing to each twin.

Boy they look familiar. Where have I seen them before?

"And this is Jackson he is 4", Paul says shifting his head to the boy in his arms

"And of course you have already meet Rosie she's 3", Paul adds

That is a lot of kids. He has 1 set of twin and 1 set of triplets that is rare.

"You have a beautiful family", Esme says smiling

"Thank you Esme. Kids why don't you go and explore the house?" Paul suggests

"Ok Daddy", they say all at once and dash off towards the house

"Sasha I insist you take the guest room tonight and I'll drive you myself to the airport in the morning", Paul says

"Thank you Mr Long. But I really want to stay here. You know my home life is not the best", Sasha says

What is this Mr Long business?

"Tell you what. I'll make a few calls and talk to my wife and I'll do my best so that you can say with us", Paul says

Sasha's face lights up and she dashes to him and throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly before letting go.

"Thank you so much" Sasha says

"Don't thank me yet until I sort everything out", Paul says

Sasha nods and makes her way into the house.

"I thought your kids where not arriving for another week with your wife?" Sam asks

"My wife has a lot of things on her plate at the moment and she needed me to take the kids", Paul answers, "Do you want to help me with my kids?"

"Really?" Esme and Rose asks their faces lighting up

"Of course. I'm going to need someone to watch them. And I can't think of better people", Paul says smiling

They both squeal and run to him and hug him. They are so happy. But I can't help thinking as to where I have seen those children before…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:) <strong>

**Bella's return will be soon I promise**


	8. Chapter 7: Bella's Return: Part 1

**Chapter 7: Bella's Return: Part 1**

* * *

><p><em>9 days after last chapter…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Everything is coming along perfectly. The house is finished and all the rooms but the nursery are furnished. Sasha is staying with us at the moment until we know what is going to happen. Sasha hasn't grown up with the best parents. Bella and I would never ask her to go back there if she had a choice. That is one of the reasons why Bella is late getting here. She has applied for custody of Sasha. When we were away Bella went to collage she studied English and had a minor in law. So I'm pretty sure we'll get custody of her if Bella has any say about it. Bella is also sorting out things with her doctors arranging for them to come to Seattle for her check ups. She is also talking to her publisher. She has been under a lot of stress packing everything up and arranging everything. I swear when I get her here she is taking it easy.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I say

"Hello my darling", my wife replies

I smile. I'm glad Esme and the pack took the kids out to breakfast this morning.

"How's everything going sweetheart?" I ask her

"Everything it going real well. I'm hoping to be able to join you all soon", Bella replies sounding happy

"That's great news. I have missed you so much", I reply

"I know. I have missed you too. How's everything going there?" she asks

"Everything is fine. Besides from everyone trying to find out my story. But me not giving an inch", I say with a chuckle

She laughs, "That must be really annoying for them"

I laugh with her, "You have no idea"

She chuckles again. Boy it is good to hear her laugh.

"Do you know Edward plans on proposing to Leah?" I ask her

_Wait for it…_ I think to myself

Bella squeals loudly, "Really? How? When?"

_There you go…_I think

"I don't know I was phased when they were talking about it with him", I explain

"Oh I just can't wait to get back", she says excitedly

I laugh, "You just want to help plan their wedding. You consider Edward your friend/brother and Leah is your sister"

"What's the problem in that? I have missed them all. I can't wait to see everyone again. How's Charlie?" she asks

"He's fine. He is bonding well with the kids", I reply

"That's good"

"You should have seen the look on their faces when I introduced them as Uncles, Aunts and Grandparents", I reply with a chuckle

She chuckles to, "I wish I could have seen it. Just wait to they find out I'm the mother"

I laugh again now that is going to be fun to watch.

"That I can't wait for", I reply

"How is Peter doing? You said he lost his mate", she asks

"Peter is still down. But I have managed to get him to talk about her", I reply

"What does she look like?" she asks me

"Pale blond hair, about 5,5…", I say and I start to tell her what I have learnt about her

Then I hear everyone approaching bring my kids back with them.

"Everyone is back", I say

"That means I have to go. But before I do just to let you know we have now official custody Sasha", she says and I can tell that she is smiling

A huge grin crosses my face, "Really?"

She laughs, "Yes she is now officially our daughter"

"I have wanted to hear that for a long time", I reply

"So I have I. I must go now. I'll see you soon. I love you", she says

"I love you too sweetheart so much", I reply

Bella quickly hangs up and I turn to face everyone the smile still on my face.

"Why are you grinning like that Mr Long?" Sasha asks

"I have told you not to call me Mr Long", I say still smiling

"Sorry", she mutterers

"Don't be. As of right now you are officially my daughter", I tell her smiling

Sasha's head snaps up, "What did you say?"

"My wife won the case. You now officially our daughter", I answer her smiling

It takes a couple of minutes for the information I have just given her to sink in. But when it does she launches herself across the room and into my arms.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you", she says over and over again

I hug her tightly, "We are proud to call you our daughter"

"Thanks…Dad", she says hesitantly looking at my reaction at her calling me dad.

My face splits into a big grin again.

"Now that you're my daughter I'm going to have to register you in school", I say smiling

She groans, "But Dad…"

"No buts", I reply firmly

Everyone laughs. Now all we need is Bella to make us complete…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV <strong>_(Finally)_

I hang up the phone smiling. I can't wait to get home. What I didn't tell Paul was that I have just finished the last of my list of things to do and that I was planning to start driving to Forks within the hour. Because it is a long drive and I'm pregnant, and not meant to be driving in the first place. It's going to take me longer to get to Forks and I'll be stopping off at hotels along the way.

I have just finished loading the last bag into my car when Miss Daniels see's me.

"Oh Mrs Long are you leaving already?" she asks coming over to me

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Every neighborhood must have one.

"Yes I am", I reply with a fake smile on my face

"Why so soon?" she asks

"I miss my husband and children and I'm already late as it is", I reply getting into the car.

"Oh of course I'm sorry to have held you up. Why are you moving again?" she asks

She is as nosy as ever.

"To be with my father, brothers and sisters", I reply honesty

"Where is that again?" she asks

"Sorry I really must be going", I say driving out of the driveway.

She was the bad part about living here. She is so nosy and always wanting to know your business.

"Well baby here we go", I say putting one hand on my stomach

I am nervous about heading back to Forks. When I left I was emotionally destroyed. In may have only taken me a month to fall in love with Paul and that probably has something to do with the whole imprint thing. But the thing is Paul never told me about the imprint or werewolves. I found out in my own way. Only Paul knows my little secret and I'm not about to go and tell anyone either.

Moving on from Edward was hard for me but in time I was able to forgive him. After Paul told me about the imprint I knew that Edward and I were never meant to be so I can now thank he for leaving me. I don't like how he did it and he and I will take about that. I miss the whole family a lot but we are going to have to talk about them leaving me and not saying goodbye. I consider Carlisle and Esme my parents as much as Charlie. Only Paul knows that I tried to talk to Renee but she just sent me away. I don't care anyway Esme is more a mother to me then Renee ever was. Emmett, Rose and Jasper I miss a lot too. I know Jasper is blaming himself for my 'death' for years him and I are going to have to talk about that. Alice my pixie sister I miss her more every day and actually can handle shopping now so I think I should take all the girls for some girl time shopping.

That brings me back to Charlie I have missed my father so much and I'm really sorry for the pain I have caused him. I can't wait to see him again and ease his pain. I'm glad that he married Sue he needed to more on. The plus side is now I have Leah and Seth has my brother and Sister. And because Edward is dating Leah, well planning on marrying her, that will make him my brother-in-law. Edward and I will be having a serious talk.

I hope Charlie doesn't have a heart attack when he learns that I'm alive and that I married a werewolf. Then again when he learns I'm alive he is probably going to yell at me for dating a vampire anyway. The bright side is Paul said they don't want us to know what is going on. So that means Charlie doesn't plan on telling me he knows about Vampires or Werewolves. I'm just going to let him think I'm completely in the dark until it is time to revile that fact.

The one thing Paul and I agreed to not tell them able was my cancer. I don't need them looking at me with pity in their eyes or them looking at me for signs that the cancer is returning. My doctor has told me it is a possibility that my cancer will return. After the type I have had and how aggressive it was there is a definite possibility of it returning. That is why the doctors are checking me so regularly. I don't want to put Paul through anything like that again because there was a chance he might loose me Paul completely stopped phasing and that was why we aged.

After everything we have been through it has made us stronger and wiser. That is one of the differences in us besides the fact we are older. We have been through thinks that a lot of people can't begin to imagine.

I soon start to feel tired and I pull into the town of Redding for the night. I have a long way to travel and I want to get to my destination safely…

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

* * *

><p>After stopping in Redding, Medford, Eugene, and Portland I'm now starting my final length of my journey. I have the window down giving me some air luckily it is still warm out. That's a good thing because the only thing I can fit into in a skirt.<p>

Suddenly I hear someone sobbing in pain. I quickly pull my car to the side of the road and step out. I hear the sobbing again not just any sobbing but the sobbing of a vampire. Who ever it is sounds like they are in pain. I walk around to the boot of my car and get the first aid kit. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to use this. After all vampires can't heal without hunting. I quickly shut the boot and make my way into the trees to where I hear the sobbing coming from. I only walk a couple of meters before I see a pale, blond haired female vampire curled up under a tree sobbing. I look at her and see that she has been through a lot. I look at her closely and realize she is close to the description of Charlotte, Peter's mate. If this is her I'm going to help her. I don't get any closer I don't want to scare her.

"Hey can I help you?" I ask softly

Her head snaps up and I can tell this is defiantly Charlotte. Peter is going to be happy.

"You can't help me", she whisperers

She thinks I'm a ordinary human.

"I know you are a vampire", I say softly

Her head snaps up again her eyes wide with shock.

"Can I come closer?" I ask her

She gives me a small nod and I slowly approach her. I slowly kneel down in front of her and that is saying something with my belly.

"Is your name Charlotte?" I ask her

"How do you know my name?" she asks

So this is Charlotte. I'm glad I found her. This will make Peter happy.

"I'm Jasper's sister", I state knowing she'll recognizes Jasper's name.

"His sister. But your human", she says shocked

"How about I bandage these wounds then we talk in the car. I'm going to have to take you to Seattle so you can hunt", I say

"No. How do I know that I can trust you?" she asks

After the state she is in I don't blame her for not trusting me.

"Your name is Charlotte Whitlock. Your mate is Peter Whitlock. You were changed in the southern wars by Maria. It was approaching the end of your newborn year when Peter escaped with you. Peter came back a year later for Jasper", I say

Her face clearly shows the shock.

"Jasper is married to Alice and they are both part of the Olympic Coven. Carlisle is the leader his mate is Esme, there is Emmett and his mate Rosalie then there is Edward. Jasper can feel emotions, Alice can see the future and Edward can read mines", I say

"You really do know them", she says looking at me with trust in her eyes

"Yes I do. Now let's get you fixed up", I say I help her up and to my car.

I quickly open the boot again and search for clothing for her. I quickly hand her a pair of jeans and a blouse that should fit her.

"These should fit you. But we will go shopping in Seattle for better clothing", I say

"Thank you", she says

She quickly goes behind the trees and changes when she is done I bandage her wounds then we are on our way again.

"Can you tell me about yourself?" she asks

"Of course", I say

I tell her about my move to Forks, I tell her everything from when I first meet the Cullen's to them leaving me. I also tell her about falling in love with my husband Paul and about my children.

"The next part I'm going to tell you. You must not tell anyone that I know", I say

She quickly nods. I can tell we are going to be great friends.

I tell her about the war that is going. When I'm done Charlotte tells me her story. How Maria and Victoria kidnapped her. And how she got away but was afraid that they would catch up to her. She says she is glad I came along when I did. We talk to whole 3 hours it takes me to get to Seattle it is know about 1pm. I park the car outside some shops.

"Go hunt and I'll wait for you here in those shops", I tell her

"Thanks for the help Bella", she says smiling at me

"Not a problem", I reply

She quickly leaves and I get out and head over to the shops to find Charlotte some clothes. After about an hour Charlotte returns looking much better. After we pick out some clothes and me paying for them having Charlotte firmly stating she'll pay me back we make our way to a motel room I had booked just in case I didn't reach Seattle before night time. I tell Charlotte to take a shower and get changed and that we'll be on our way again.

We hit the road again at 5pm and start the 3-hour drive to Forks.

"Can you tell me how Peter is dealing with all of this?" she asks me

"Charlotte I don't think that is a good idea", I say

"Please call me Char and I really need to know", she replies firmly

I sigh, "He is basically lost without you. He hunts only we he need too. He is only living for revenge"

Char nods her head, "I miss him. I hope we get there soon"

"Don't worry we will", I promise

We have been driving for about two hours when my phone rings. I motion for Char to be quiet and I hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey beautiful", my husband says

"Hey Paul", I say, "Why did you call?"

"Don't you want to talk to me?" he asks sounding upset even though I know he is acting.

"I'm really busy right know with work. I have a mountain of proof reading to do before I can move up to be with you", I say trying hard not to laugh

I can see Char is trying to do the same.

"Oh. Well I better let you get back to it. I was just about to head out anyway", he says

"Oh where are you going?" I ask smiling

"The boys are having a bon fire on the beach of La Push. The Cullen's, Denali's and everyone will be there. I'm leaving the kids with Sasha and heading down now", Paul says

Perfect. This is going to be good. I can't wait to surprise them.

"Well I better let you go. Oh crap my publisher just turned up. I really have to go", I say

Char and I are trying so hard not to laugh at my lie.

"Ok I love you beautiful", he says

"I love you too", I say hanging up

As soon as I do Char and I bust out into laughter.

"We are going to get on just fine", Char says between laughter

I smirk, "I have a feeling we will"

The rest on the hour and a half drive goes by quickly until I'm pulling up in front of my new house. Boy Paul did a good job.

"This is your house?" Char asks me

"Yes it is. Feel free to use the guest room anytime you want", I say smiling

"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that", Char replies

I can tell she wants to go and find her mate.

"The beach is that way", I way pointing in the direction

Char smiles at me and comes over and gives me a gentle hug

"Thanks for everything", she says

"Don't make it sound like we'll never see each other again. I'll be down there soon. Make sure you don't give away the surprise", I say smiling

Char laughs, "Don't worry I won't"

Char quickly takes of running towards the beach and I can't help but laugh. That is going to be an interesting reunion I wish I could see it. But I have a reunion planned with me kids…

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

The bon fire is lit and we are all standing around laughing and having a good time. Lucky we hand plenty of beer and food. There are a lot of us here. I look around and see Peter just standing there next to Jasper really not doing anything. He really needs to cheer up. Suddenly he stiffens and Jasper notices.

"Peter what is it? What's wrong?" Jasper asks getting everyone's attention

"It can't be", Peter whisperers

"What can't be?" Jasper asks confused

We all are normally Peter doesn't talk. Before Peter could reply he is tackled to the ground by a flying small vampire woman. All the wolves begin to shake if this is a fret we will kill it.

"Peter!" the woman says hugging him tightly

"Char!" Peter exclaims bringing the woman to him tightly

I look at Jasper again and see that his jaw has hit the ground in disbelief.

"Charlotte?" he asks shocked

The woman giggles and nods. Everyone quickly relaxes.

Peter hugs her tightly. As she begins to sob.

"I thought I was never going to see you again", she sobs

Peter tightens his grip on her, "I can say the same thing. Thank god your alive Char. I love you so much. I can't live without you. Ask anyone", Peter says

"It is true sister he is completely useless without you. He couldn't even get dressed in the morning by himself", Jasper says with a smile

Charlotte giggles at the statement and Peter glares.

"Thanks a lot for that brother. I will make you pay for that", Peter growls

We can all see the life in his eyes.

"You couldn't take me. Now come here sister I have missed you too", Jasper says opening his arms to her

Charlotte jumps off of Peter and runs into Jasper's open arms.

"Never put us through that again", he says to her

"I don't plan too", she replies

She quickly goes back into Peter's arms. She clearly needed to be with her mate right now like he needed her. We quickly make the introductions so Charlotte knows everyone.

"Darlin' where have you been all this time?" Peter asks her kissing her temple

"I'll tell you later it looks like you are having a party", Charlotte replies

"How did you know to come here?" Jasper asks

"A friend of yours found me and bought me here", Charlotte says smiling

"Who?" we all ask

"You'll see", she replies with a secretive smile

Peter just shakes his head and kisses her on the lips. All of us quickly turn away. And Paul approaches me.

"How's everything going?" he asks me concerned

All of us have had a hard time adjusting to the new Paul. This Paul is kind and caring and is a loving husband and father. The old Paul was totally the opposite.

"You have to let go of the guilt you feel sometime", Paul says reading my thoughts

"I don't think I can. I still coursed her death", I say

Paul was about to reply when a gust of wind blows the scent of freesia, strawberries and something more to us. Everyone stiffens I look at Paul wondering how I'm going to get him out of here if it was an enemy. But Paul is now smiling hugely. He quickly turns away from all of us and starts jogging down the beach. We all look to where he is going and see a woman walking towards us. She is wearing a red blouse and her red skirt is blowing in the wind. She also has a red bandana around her head with her short hair sticking out. When she sees Paul jogging towards her and starts to speed up her walk. When Paul is with in inches of her. The woman fly's into his arms and Paul spins her around in cycles.

"What are you doing here?" we hear him ask, "On second thought I don't care. I have missed you so much", he says as he put her back on the ground but not letting go.

We don't hear her reply because it is so soft.

"I love you so much", Paul says bringing the woman into a passionate kiss

Realization comes over us quickly. This must be Paul's wife. We all quickly relax and watch as they finish kissing and Paul plants kisses down her face and she giggles. We still can't see her face. After a minute Paul pulls away slightly.

"Ready to face the family?" he asks her smiling

The woman just nods her head and they start to make their way towards us. When they are within a couple metres of us they stop and now we can see the woman's face clearly. But it is those eyes that really shocked us. We know those eyes. No it can't be…

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

Paul and the woman walk towards us. When they get closer we can now see the woman's face more clearing. We see the scars done the side of her face. Suddenly my eyes lock with hers and I gasp in shock.

It can't be. It's impossible. She's meant to be dead. I must be dreaming...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Finally! lol. I promised a longer chapter and here it is this is the longest chapter i have written for this story. Please review and i'll put the second part up as soon as i can.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Bella's Return: Part 2

**Chapter 8: Bella's Return: Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I watch with a gently smile on my face as Peter is reunited with his mate. I walk back over to Sam I can tell he is still beating himself up about the past.

"How's everything going?" I ask him concerned

He doesn't reply.

"You have to let go of the guilt you feel sometime", I say

"I don't think I can. I still coursed her death", he replies

If only he knew. If only he knew that she was alive and he had done nothing wrong. Before I get a chance to reply a gust of wind blows the scent of freesia, strawberries and werewolf. I would know that scent anyway. Even in a room full of crowed people. I smile hugely my wife is here. How did she get here I don't know but I'll I know that she is here. I haven't seen her in nearly 3 weeks. I quickly turn around and start jogging down the beach as the pull to my mate leads me too. There she is walking towards me smiling. When I'm within arms reach of her she throws her arms around my neck and I spin her around in cycles. Boy have a missed her. I have missed her so much.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, "On second thought I don't care. I have missed you so much", I say as I put her back on the ground but not letting go.

"I have missed you too", she replies softly

"I love you so much", I say bringing her into a passionate kiss

I kiss her and put all the love I feel for her into it and how much I have missed her. The past 3 weeks have been torture to me.

I soon pull away and plant kisses down her scared face. She giggles at me.

"I Love you", she whisperers

"Ready to face the family?" I ask at her smiling

Bella just nods her head. I can tell she is nervous but she is also longing to see them again. We slowly make our way back towards the party. We both stop a couple metres away from everyone. Bella raises her head from my chest and meets their eyes. They all gasp in shock. My wife's eyes land on her father and there they lock. Her father gasps not believing what he is seeing. Everyone is now frozen in shock. My wife is going to have to make the first move…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I make my way down the beach towards my family. Who I have missed so much. My heart has been acing for them for 8 years. Now finally we will be together again. I follow the mate pull towards them. Paul meets me half way. He picks me up and spins me around. I have missed him so much. I didn't know how much my heart ached unto it was gone. After are little private reunion we slowly make our way back up the beach. I have my head buried in Paul's chest. Soon he comes to a stop and I knew it was time. I look up at all of them. I look around at each of their faces for the first time in 8 long years. They all gasp in shock when they see my eyes. Finally my eyes lock of my fathers. I read them they are showing shock and disbelief. He starts to move towards me slowly. I move out of Paul's arms and slowly walk towards him. Not wanting to scare him. Dad is looking at me as if I'm not real. We are now standing only centimeters apart. I reach out my hand not quiet touching his face yet.

"Hello Daddy", I say softly touching his face

He cries out and falls to the ground crying. I can feel his pain. I quickly kneel down in front of him and take him into my arms.

"Shh…Dad…I'm here now…I'm so, so sorry", I whisperer to him hugging him tightly

He grips me tightly in return. I have never wanted to put him through this. Never in a million years. I'll do everything I can to make it up to him and everyone else…

* * *

><p><strong>Aro's POV<strong>

Paul walks towards us with his wife in his arms.

"Aro look at this", Marcus murmurs

I quickly take his hand and gasp at what I see. The bond between them is bright gold mixed in with silver it is so bright. It is so strong that even Chelsea can't break the bond between them. That is truly amazing. Never in all my years have I seen a bond this strong. I wonder who this young lady is? And I wonder if we are going to meet her...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I look into those eyes it is like she is reading my soul. The woman's eyes lock with Charlie's. Charlie freezes in shock. It can't be. Victoria has meant to have killed her. She can't be alive. But if she is it explains why Paul has been trying to ease my guilt and pain. If it is her will she forgive me? Will she hate me?

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

I know those eyes. They are my eyes. But it can't be. She is meant to be dead. The woman walks towards me slowly as if not wanting to scare me. I slowly approach her as well. When we are within centimeters of each other her hand reaches out but she doesn't touch my face.

"Hello Daddy", she says touching my face

I feel her touch and fall to the ground crying. In seconds I'm in her arms and she is holding me to her.

"Shh…Dad…I'm here now…I'm so, so sorry", she whisperers to me hugging me tightly

I grip her tightly in return. Not wanting to let her go. Fearing that this is a dream and when I'll wake up she'll be gone.

"Bella?" I choke out

"Yes Daddy it is me. Isabella Marie Swan", she replies

I shake my head in disbelief. She pulls away and lifts my face with her hand. She looks into my eyes as I look into hers. She used to be an open book to me. But know I can't get a read on her. She is looking at me like she is reading me.

"I'm here Daddy. I'm so, so sorry for everything I have put you through. But here I am. I'm home and I don't plan to leave any time soon", she says looking into my eyes begging me to believe her

And I did. She is really here. My daughter is still alive. My little girl. My baby is home. I quickly bring her into a tight hug. She returns the hug immediately.

"Oh my Bells. I have missed you so much", I say

"I have missed you too daddy. You can't begin to imagine how much", she replies, "Now can we please stand up"

I laugh and nod. I quickly get up but she doesn't move.

"Need a little help?" Paul asks her smiling

She glares daggers at him, "Get your butt over here and help me up. If you don't there will be serous consequences"

"Ok, ok. Don't do anything rash", he says quickly going over to her

Wait a minute. They kissed before. That means my Bella is his wife. I watch as Paul helps her up. I look at her clearly for the first time and I can see she has aged a lot since we last saw her. I look at her eyes again and I can tell that she has grown up. She is not a little girl anymore. What has happened to her in the past 8 years? Why didn't she tell anyone she was alive?

"Thank you. Now daddy want to try this again?" she asks smiling opening her arms to me

I laugh and quickly take my daughter back into my arms. Suddenly I feel something kick me.

"Bells did your stomach just kick me?" I ask pulling away shock

Bella's laughter fills the air.

I look at her stomach and realize she is pregnant. Very pregnant.

"Wow Bells. Your stomach is huge", I say

She laughs again and boy is it good to hear her laugh. It is music to my ears. For 8 years I thought I was never going to hear that laugh again.

"Pregnancy will do that to you", she replies smiling

I look at her and she is glowing. She is so happy.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" I ask her

She smiles, "You already are"

Then it hits me. All those kids are really my grandchildren. That is why Paul introduced me to them as Grandpa.

"God Bells. How many kids do you want?" I ask her thinking about all the kids I meet

Paul and Bella laugh. Their laughter fits together perfectly.

"We have always wanted a big family and now we have got it", Bella replies smiling and Paul wraps his arms around her waist again.

"How did you two get together?" I ask her

"Later. I think I have a few more people to great", Bella replies smiling at everyone.

I can see that the Cullen's are standing far back. Not wanting to face Bella. Now I come to think about it. I don't want to face her and tell her I'm married. How is she going to take this?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Later. I think I have a few more people to great", I reply smiling at everyone.

I see Charlie move closer to Sue. The by the look on his face he is clearing dreading telling me about them. But he has nothing to worry about. I'm thrilled. So I move out of Paul's arms again and walk over to them. I look at the both for a minute I can tell they are both nervous.

"You must be Sue. I'm Bella Lahote. Charlie's daughter and I'm so happy to meet you", I say to her

She looks shocked for a minute. Especially at my use of last name.

"Come on let me give my step-mum a hug", I say smiling

That sends the both of them into shock. My laughter rings in the air again. That breaks them out of their shock.

"You know about this Bells?" Daddy asks me

I smile, "Yes I know. Now come over here"

Sue smiling warmly and comes over and gives me a hug.

"It's so wonderful to meet you Bella", she says letting me go

"It's good to finally put a name to the face", I say

She grins at me and moves back over to Charlie.

Char approaches me with her mate.

"Bella I see that you finally made it", she says smiling and giving me a hug

I laugh, "Yes. The kids didn't want to let me go"

I look at everyone and they are staring at me in shock again.

"Everyone Bella is the one that bought me here", Char announces

"Well then Miss Bella it is a pleasure to meet you", Peter says

"So you are the famous Peter. I pictured you bigger", I say

Everyone breaks out into laughter including Char. Peter scowls at me

"If you hadn't bought my wife here I would have made you pay", he says

"Oh Petey don't be that way", I say smiling

He scowls at me and walks way muttering to himself. I see a group of vampires at the side. I know who they are but they don't need to know that. I walk up to them and introduce myself.

"Hi names Bella Lahote", I say reaching out my hand for the leader to take

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Lahote my names Aro. We have heard so much about you", Aro says shaking my hand

"Please call me Bella. Mrs Lahote is so formal", I say smiling

I then I'm introduced to the rest of them. Then I turn to the pack that are waiting at the side. I know who each of them are through Paul. Sam and Jared look guilty and very upset. I quickly make my way over towards them. They have nothing to be guilty about.

"Hello Sam", I say

"Bella", he says looking at my cautiously

I quickly pull him into a hug. He stiffens in surprise but quickly relaxes.

"Sam let go of your guilt. You can't begin to move forward into the future if you don't. You have nothing to feel guilty over", I whisperer in his ear as I let him go

"Thanks Bella", he says

I frown I know he is not going to let this go. I'm going to have to make him.

"You must be Emily. Sam's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you", I say smiling at her

"It's a pleasure to meet you too", she replies giving me a soft hug which I quickly return.

I quickly introduce myself to Jared, Kim, Quil, and Claire

"So you are Seth my little brother", I say to Seth

He looks at me smiling, "I guess so. Pleasure to meet you big sister"

I laugh and give him a hug.

"So you must be Embry. You better be treating Angela well", I say to him

They both look at me in surprise before Angela rushes over and hugs me tightly.

"I have missed you Bella", she says

"I have missed you too. We are going to have to catch up", I say

"Don't worry Bella. I'm taking very good care of her", he replies to my early question

I see Billy and smile.

"Still around Billy?" I ask him smiling

He laughs, "I'm still kicking Bella. It is great to have you back"

I smile at him and turn to Jake and the Denali's.

"You must be Tanya. Jake's girlfriend. I have heard a lot about you", I say smiling at her

She looks surprised but quickly returns my smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Bella. I have heard a lot about you", she says

"I bet you have", I reply

I quickly give Jake a hug and introduce myself to the Denali's then I turn to the Cullen's who are all standing far away from me looking a bit scared. Everyone but Paul has tensed.

"Bella is going to kill us", Emmett mutters not thinking I can hear him.

I do hear him and almost laugh. They are scared of me. They all have no reason to be.

I make my way over to them. But stop a couple of meters away.

"Emmy Bear I'm hurt. Aren't you going to give me a hug?" I ask him pouting

His face lights up at the sound of his nickname. He quickly makes his way over to me and swings me into his arms.

I laugh, "Emmy be careful. I am pregnant"

His booming laughter fills the air. He quickly puts me back done on the ground.

"I have missed you little sister", he says

I laugh again, "I have missed you to brother bear"

He smiles at me again and I turn to Alice. She looks hesitant like she doesn't know if I'll welcome her.

I smile at her again, "Where's my hug pixie"

She laughs and rushes over to me and hugs me tighter but not to tight.

"I have missed you so much Bella", she says

"I have missed you too Alice", I say returning the hug

She let's go and I turn to Rose who is looking at my belly. I know how she has always wanted a baby. I quickly reach out and take her hand and place it on my stomach. The baby kicked right were her hand is. She looks at me in shock.

"I have missed you too Rose and I'll be honored if you'll be in the baby's life", I tell her

She looks at me in shock then she pulls me into a gentle hug.

"Thank you so much Bella", she says

"Any time Rose", I reply smiling

She smiles at me again and let's me go. I quickly turn to Jasper. He looks scared of me.

"What no hug? I promise I don't bite. Much", I say grinning

I hear Paul laugh at what I said. I look at Jasper and he is smiling. He quickly comes over to me and gives me a hug.

"I have missed you Bella", he says

"I have missed you too Jasper", I reply

He quickly let's me go and moves back to stand beside Alice. I then turn to Carlisle and Esme.

"Mum, Dad aren't you going to give me a hug?" I ask the both of them

They both look at me shocked at the form I used to address them. But they both quickly snap out of it and rush over towards me and they both hug me tightly.

"I have missed you do much my daughter", Esme whisperers sobbing

"I have missed you too mum", I reply

"Bella. I have missed you", Carlisle says

"I have missed you too Dad", I reply smiling

"How are you still alive?" they both ask me

"Now's not the time. I'll tell my story when I'm ready", I tell the both of them

They both quickly nod and I turn to Edward and Leah and once again everyone tenses.

"So you must be my step-sister", I say to Leah looking her over

She hesitantly nods her head. I then look at Edward they are clearing happy together but are afraid of my reaction. I'm going to have to clear this up…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Bella she is alive! I can't believe. She must hate the family an me for what we did to her. I'm now with Leah and I don't know what she'll say about that. Soon she greets my family and I'm surprised when she acts like nothing has happened. She even called Carlisle and Esme, mum and dad. She then turns to Leah and I. She is now close enough to us that we can see her properly. She is a little bit taller then she was 8 years ago. I look at her and I can see that she has grown up. She is no longer the girl I remember. The Bella in front of me has grown up into a beautiful woman. She is now married and has children of her own and is expecting another one.

"So you must be my step-sister", Bella says to Leah as she looks her over

Leah is tense by my side. I look at Bella trying to get a read on her but I can't. She used to be an open book. But now she is closed to me.

"I'm Isabella Lahote your step-sister and it is pleasure to finally meet the woman that has made Edward so happy", Bella says

Both of our jaws drop in shock and I'm sure everyone else's have as well.

"What?" we both stutter out

"You two are meant to be together. I can tell. You may have tried to hide in from me when I arrived. But you forget I have children of my own now and I know when I'm being lied to. I can see how happy you both our with each other", Bella says looking at the both of us

We are still in shock.

"I also know for the past 8 years you both have been holding back because of me. You are both afraid that I'll not approve of this relationship. Am I correct?" she asks

We both nod our heads.

"I am happy for the both of you. You both complete each other perfectly. Like Paul and I do. We have both moved on. I have known for years we were never meant to be together. I also known that you both feel guilt for this relationship and the you Edward feel guilty for leaving me. And I know you both have been wanting my blessing for 7 long years. You both have my blessing. Edward she makes you happier then I have ever seen you", Bella says looking at me

Leah looks at her shocked for a minute before rushing over and giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much Bella", she says

"There is no reason to thank me sister. Take care of him", Bella replies hugging Leah tightly

"I will sister", Leah replies letting go

Bella then turns back to me.

"Edward I may not have liked to way you left me but I understand why you did. I will not lie. What you said to me that day broke me into pieces. It took Paul a long time to pick up all of the pieces of my shattered heart. But soon I realized we were never meant to be together. I'm grateful to you Edward for leaving me. If you hadn't I would have never meet the love of my life. So I forgive you Edward. I know you have been waiting 8 years to here that. I forgive you. Don't live you life in the past anymore. Let go so you can move into the future that you deserve", Bella says

She has gotten wiser through the 8 years we were apart. I can't believe she forgave me.

"Edward if you ever break my sister's heart I will kill you", Bella threatens

I smile at her, "I will never break her heart. You have my word on that"

Bella smiles a dazzling smile at me and comes over and hugs me tightly. I hug her tightly in return. I have missed her.

"Edward you better hurry up and make that woman yours", Bella whisperers in my ear

I pull away looking at her in shock. How did she know I'm planning on asking Leah to marry me.

She smiles secretive at me, "Oh brother I know everything"

Everyone laughs at her words and I smile as she called me brother. I truly don't deserve a sister like Bella.

"You my sister are trouble", I say playfully

Her laughter fills the air. Boy we have missed that.

"You have know idea brother", she says turning around and heading back to Paul.

I still can't believe she is married. I really want to ask her where she has been the last 8 years but know is not the time.

"How did you get here sweetheart? Last time I talked to you, you were doing paper work and talking to your publisher", Paul asks her

Bella smiles evilly, "The was one big lie"

We all hear Char laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Paul asks pouting

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise", Bella says smiling at him

"When did you actually leave?" he asks

"3 days ago. Being pregnant I had to stop a lot", Bella says

Paul frowns, "You know I was going to come down and drive you back up here. Your not meant to drive"

That confuses us a little bit. What is he talking about.

Bella shrugs, "I'm allowed to drive a little bit. That's why it took me so long to get here"

Paul sighs, "What am I going to do with you?"

Bella smiles, "Love me"

Paul laughs and pulls her into his arms and planting another kiss on her lips.

"Oh I love you sweetheart. You are my sunrise", he tells her

"I love you too Paul with all my heart and soul", Bella tells him kissing him again.

Looking at them I can tell how much they love each other. I'm happy for her. I'm glad she has found love. She is truly an amazing person she deserves to be happy.

"Let's get you home. You must be tired after the long journey", Paul says looking at her with concern

"I am. Can you carry me?" she says looking at him

It is like they are having a silent conversation. She looks heavily pregnant and Paul's not a werewolf. I don't think he'll be able to carry her.

"Ok my angel anything for you", Paul says scooping her up into his arms

That shocks all of as.

"We'll see you all later", Paul says

We all say our goodbyes and watch Paul leave with Bella in his arms. He doesn't even appear to be struggling. I shrug it has to be nothing. I look around at everyone and everyone is a lot happier. Bella has bought us happiness. How can we ever repay her…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I smile as Paul walks us back to our house.

"That went well", he says mildly

I laugh, "Did you see their faces?"

He laughs too, "They were priceless. The Cullen's all thought you wanted to kill them"

I chuckle, "Did you see their faces when I wasn't mad at them. They were so shocked"

"Not as much as Edward was with your little speech", Paul says walking up the stairs to our house

I laugh, "Yes. I have been wanting to say that for years"

"I know you have", he replies walking up the stairs with me in his arms.

He quickly puts me on the bed.

"Do you know how hot you look in that?" he growls his eyes filled with lust

I smile, "That's why I chose it"

He growls and begins to kiss me passionately.

Soon we start off were we left off 3 weeks ago. Both us as have waited too long for this…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Talking

**Chapter 9: Talking **

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

My daughter is alive and well. This has made our family so happy. We are now at home talking about her return.

"Where do you think she has been all this time?" Esme asks

"We are just going to have to ask her", I say

"Paul is no longer a werewolf doesn't that mean Bella ages?" Alice asks

We all freeze this we have not thought off. I look at Charlie and he has gone pale too. This means eventually we will lose Bella. She is what's holds us together. Without her we are just a mess.

"We don't even know if he imprinted on her", Edward says

"We can't ask her that she probably doesn't even know about werewolves", Jasper points out

"It's 10am do you think we'll be welcome at Bella's?" Esme asks

She really wants to see the person she calls a daughter.

"Let's go down and see", I say smiling

"I'm coming too", Charlie says

"Do you mind if we come?" Aro asks

"Not at all. But if Bella is uncomfortable with it you'll have to leave", I tell them

"Of course. We don't want to make Bella uncomfortable", Marcus says softy

We all quickly take off into the woods Charlie on Emmett's back. We reach Bella and Paul's place in minutes to find the pack is arriving at the same time.

"So we had the same idea", Sam says smiling

Emily is standing next to him hold Pauline. The other kids where at her side.

"Looks like it", I say smiling we make our way towards Bella's place together.

First thing we see is that Paul's truck is missing. The second thing is the kids are out playing on the lawn. We quickly walk over to them the eldest Jemmett spots us first.

"Are you here to see mum?" he asks

"Yes we are. Can you tell us were she is?" Sam asks

"She is inside lying on the couch. Dad says she needs to put her feet up", Jemmett replies

We all chuckle. Emily puts Pauline on the ground and she and the others go off the play with Rosie. And we head inside.

"Bella?" Charlie calls

"In here", she calls back

We follow the sound of her voice into the living room. We find her lying on the couch with her feet up with one hand on her belly.

"Hey guys. What do I owe the pleasure?" she asks smiling at us

"We have missed you", Esme says

Bella laughs, "I know you have missed me but that's not the reason why you are here. You have come to ask me questions"

We look down ashamed of ourselves.

"Guys it is ok to ask questions. After all I have been gone for 8 years. Let's just wait to Paul comes back. He should be back any minute he was just going to the supermarket", Bella says

That surprises us. We didn't expect her to answer our questions.

"Rose come here", Bella says reaching out her hand to Rose

Rose takes her hand and Bella places it on her stomach. She gasps in shock.

Bella smiles, "Who else wants to feel my baby kick?"

We all nod and put our hands on Bella's stomach and we feel a strong kick. It was an amazing feeling.

"How far along are you Bella?" I ask her

"7 months and 1 week along. Not far to go now", Bella says smiling at her stomach

She is glowing with pride.

"Mummy!" Marie cried running in

Bella sits up carefully, "What is it baby?"

"Rosie fell over. She is crying", Marie says

Bella quickly gets up and we follow her outside. We see Rosie crying on the ground. Bella goes over to her and just manages to pick her up.

"Shh…baby…mummy is here", Bella cooed

Rosie buries her face in Bella's shoulder and Bella continues to calm her down. Bella is a wonderful mother. Suddenly Paul's truck pulls up outside the house.

"Sweetheart I thought I told you to take it easy", Paul calls

"Rosie fell down", Bella explains

Rosie hearing her father's voice looked up and reached for him. Paul chuckle's and lifts her from Bella's arms.

"Hello sweet pea. You're a daddy's girl aren't you?" Paul asks smiling bouncing her around.

Rosie is now giggling, "Sweet pea", she cries

Everyone laughs. Soon we make our way back inside. Paul following us. He helps lower Bella back on to the couch and sits down with her feet in his lap. We can all see how much he adores her and she him.

"Now what questions do you have?" Paul asks looking up at us

"Why did you both run away?" Charlie asks

"Paul found me in the woods and I begged him to take me away", Bella replies

"I couldn't leave her there and she didn't want to go back. So we ran away together", Paul adds

"When did you guys start dating?" Sam asks

"Soon after we left", they say together

"That was quick", Edward says

"Not really. Everything can change in one moment", Paul says softly

There is something there but I don't think they'll tell us.

"When did you both get married?" I ask

"Soon after we started dating", Paul replies

"Paul get the picture", Bella orders

Paul laughs and gets up he is back in seconds with a picture frame. He quickly hands it to us and goes back to sit with Bella. We look at the picture to see Paul wearing a black suit and a red tie. Bella has her arms wrapped around him she is wearing a flowing white wedding dress with a red back to it. Her long hair is half up and the rest is curled to the side and is held up with a red and gold flower. She looks absolutely amazing. Her eyes are brimming with love and excitement.

"Your beautiful Bella", Alice says, "I wish I could've planned the wedding"

"Maybe next time Alice", Bella says

"Where were you living at this point?" Jacob asks

"It doesn't matter. We then moved to California for the last 7 years", Paul says

"Do the names for the kids have any special meaning?" Emily asks

Paul and Bella both smile at each other before replying.

"Jemmett is a combination of Jasper and Emmett and his middle name is Samuel", Paul says looking at Jasper, Emmett and Sam

They all look surprised but then they quickly thank them.

"Aspyesme has Esme and her middle name is Carlie, that is a combination of Carlisle and Charlie", Bella says

"Really Bells?" Charlie asks her

"Yes. We wanted to honor the family", Bella replies

"Thank you Bella", Esme and I say

"Daniel Jared Lahote", Paul says

Jared smiles when he hears his name.

"Marie Emily Lahote, Jalice Angela Lahote. Marie after Grandmother Marie and Jalice is a combination of the J of Jacob and Alice and Kaimana Sue Lahote", Bella says

Sue, Emily, Alice and Angela jump up and run over and hug Bella.

"Jackson Quil Lahote is next", Paul says

"And lastly Rosie Leah Lahote", Bella adds, "Rosie is after you Rose"

"Do you know what you're having?" Esme asks her looking at Bella's stomach

"Nope", Bella replies smiling

"We want it to be a surprise", Paul adds smiling at Bella

"Have you though of any names?" Rose asks

"Not yet. We normally name he kids after they are born", Bella replies

"Did you go to collage?" Edward asks her

"Yes I got a major in English and a minor in law", Bella replies grinning

"Bella I have noticed you have quite an age cap between children Bella why is that?" I ask curious

Paul and Bella's smiles immediately disappear. They both have a haunted look in there eyes. Paul quickly gets up.

"I think it is time for you to go. Bella is tired", Paul says stiffly

Whatever I said is having a huge impact on them. We quickly do what Paul asks and leave.

"What was that all about?" Aro asks

"I don't know. But I want to find out", Sam replies

What could they possible be hiding from us?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: 3 Weeks

**Chapter 10: 3 weeks…**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

It has been 3 weeks since we have gotten Bella back into our lives and things have been much better since she came back. Everyone is laughing and smiling again. We have all had a hard time adjusting to the new Bella. This Bella you can't get anything past and you can't lie to her. This Bella also mother's everyone. Making sure everyone is alright and making sure the wolves have enough food. Charlie is ecstatic that his daughter is back he is spending every moment with her. We still haven't got any more of their story yet. And we won't push them. It is now 5 weeks to Christmas and Alice is predicting the battle will take place some time after New Year. We are now sitting watching Bella and Paul kids why they are out in Seattle. None of us know why they are heading their they just our. I quickly sneak out side to make a phone call.

"Hello. Conner can you pull a patient's record for me", I say into the phone

"Sure Carlisle anything for you", he replies

"Name is Isabella Swan or Isabella Lahote or Bella Swan or Bella Lahote or Izzy Swan or Izzy Lahote in California", I say

"Sure but it will take me a couple of hours to get back to you. California is a big state", he replies

"Sure no problem. Just call me when your done", I reply

Soon hopefully we will have some answers…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We are in Seattle for my 8 month check and my cancer check up. We have paid our doctor's well the come up hear and check up on us.

"Mr and Mrs Long, Dr Teresa Walker will see you now", a nurse calls

We both get up quickly and follow her. Bella is more of a waddle then a walk. So is so big now.

"Mrs Long Dr Redman was unable to be here today so we have someone else filling in for her I hope that is alright?" Dr Walker says

"Of course. We are sorry she couldn't make it", Bella replies

I quickly help Bella onto a table and the doctor begins the ultrasound.

"There you go Mrs Long there is your baby", Dr Walker says pointing to our baby.

This is one of the most precious moments of my life seeing my baby girl or boy.

"Is there anything wrong doc?" I ask her

"No everything is fine. You two are right on schedule", Dr Walker replies smiling, "I'll see the other doctor in to see you now"

He quickly walks out of the room.

"I can't wait for this baby to come", Bella says smiling up at me

"I can't wait either. Our house will be full of kids", I say smiling

"Hello Mr and Mrs Long my name is Ralf Jones. Now it says here you are in need of another blood test", he says

"Yes", we both reply in unison

I know how much my Bella hates needles. So I move in closer and take her into my arms. She my have gotten over the site of blood but not needle's. I hear her heart begin to race and she begins to sweat.

"Shh…sweetheart you are ok. Shh I'm right here. Concentrate on me", I murderer in her ear.

After 5 minutes it is all over and Bella is holding on to me tightly. I whisperer words of love in her ear. You would have fought all the time she would have gotten used to needles but sadly no.

Our family has been trying to find out what we are hiding but we are not giving in. Something's our better left in the past then being bought out into the open…

* * *

><p><em>Few Hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

Bella and Paul returned from their trip an hour ago and invited us all to stay for tea. Soon we all leave and head back to the Cullen's house to talk about things. My daughter is so different now. I can't believe I missed 8 years of life with my daughter and grandchildren. We are all now sitting on the dinning table watching Carlisle talk on the phone when he gets back he has an confused look on his face.

"What is it dad?" Edward asks

"I asked some of my contacts at the hospital to find Bella's medical record from California under the names Isabella Swan, Bella Swan, Isabella Lahote, Bella Lahote, Izzy Swan and Izzy Lahote", Carlisle explains

"Well what did you find?" Esme asks

"That's the thing they have no record of a Isabella Swan or a Isabella Lahote or the other names", Carlisle explains

"How can that be?" Alice whisperers

"Just out of interest I did a nation wide search", he replies

"When what did you find?" I ask

"Nothing. They are not under those names and there is only one reason I can think of that would explain it", Carlisle says

"What?" we all ask

"It looks like they are running away from something", Carlisle says looking worried

"Or someone", Edward says

We all look startled at the new information. Why are they hiding? Why are they hiding from? I'm going to have to find out. I'm the chief of police after all but I'm also a concerned father…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and do longer chapters:)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Questions

**Chapter 11: Questions **

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

It is early in the morning and I'm making breakfast for everyone. Bella is due within the next three weeks and we are very excited. We have both decorated the nursery by ourselves. Alice and the other girls were not happy about it they wanted to do it. But we said it was our baby and we are doing it. We still don't know what we are having but that is ok by us. All the kids plus Sasha are sitting around the table.

"Pancakes are up", I say

I quickly put them in the middle of the table. Bella puts a big plate of toast in the middle of the table. Everyone quickly tucks in.

"What have you got planned for today sweetheart?" I ask my wife

"I have planned to ask all the girls to go shopping. It is time we have some girl time. I have been here over three weeks and we haven't spent anytime together. What about you?" she replies

"Well I'm taking the kids to school and I'm going to head to work", I say

"Do you think that they will ever tell us about the vampire problem that they are facing?" Bella asks

"I don't think so. They are all too stubborn. Also when I phased the other day I found out Carlisle has been checking up on us", I tell her

Bella frowns, "They should wait until we tell them. How dare they try to find out before we tell them",

"They didn't find out anything sweetheart. From what I heard they tried the Swan and Lahote name. They don't know are fake name so we should be alright and California is a big state they have no chance at finding your medical records", I tell her trying to calm her down

I quickly pull her into my arms and kiss her temple.

"Ok. But if they try that again they are going to be in trouble", Bella threatens

I laugh, "Whatever you say sweetheart. Now you better call the Cullen house. That is where everyone is"

Bella smiles and kisses me. I love her so much. I don't know what I'll do without her.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

We are all sitting around the table discussing strategy when the phone rings. I quickly rush over to answer it.

"Hello?" I say

"Hello Mum how are you today?" Bella asks me

I smile when she calls me mum. She has been back three weeks and we still don't know a lot about her.

"I'm good. What can I do for you?" I ask her

"I was wondering if you, Alice, Rose, Leah, Emily, Mackenzie, Carol, Angela, Sue, Claire, Charlotte, Kim, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Irina, Jane and Chelsea would like to go shopping with me?" she asks

Lucky I had put the phone on speaker when she called. Everyone looks surprised she asked. The shock wears off in seconds and Alice squeals loudly.

Bella laughs, "I take that as a yes. Can you guys pick me up? I'm a little too big to drive"

"Of course Bella we will be there soon", I reply hanging up

"I can't believe she wants to go shopping", Alice says loudly

"We let's get ready. We better get there before she changes her mind", Rose says

We all quickly dash out of the room to get ready to go shopping. Finally I'll get some time to spend with my daughter…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

After the phone call I quickly get myself dressed.

"I'm taking the kids to school. Please sweetheart take care of yourself and don't do much", Paul calls from down the stairs

"Ok. I love you", I call out to him

"I love you too", he calls back

15 minutes later I hear their cars pull up. I slowly make my way down the stairs and outside.

"Morning Bella", Alice says smiling

"Morning. Ready to go?" I ask them

"Yeh. Where are we heading?" Rose asks

"Seattle. Now which car do I go in?" I ask

"You can come with me Bella" Esme says

I quickly get into her car and we all quickly drive away. The trip is mostly silent and I can guess why. Everyone is trying to figure out what questions to ask me. Well they won't be getting many answers. Probably none at all. Now wasn't the time to tell them...

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>We have been shopping for an hour now when the questions start coming. I can't believe they have lasted so long.<p>

"So Bella did you end up finishing high school?" Angela asks

"No I didn't. But I did go to collage", I reply

"What did you do in collage?" Leah asks

"English and Law. I heard that you liked my books Kate", I say smiling

"Yes I do. They are really good. Do you plan on writing more?" Kate asks

"Yes I do. I'm half way through another book now", I reply

"When is Aspyesme's and Jemmett's birthday?" Rose asks

"In 2006", I reply

There is no harm of telling them this. Because of the name change they won't find anything and without the date or month of birth they won't find anything.

"Did you have a home birth or a hospital?" Alice asks

"Hospital. Rose was at home through", I reply

"When did you grow out of your clumsiness?" Rose asks

"A few years ago", I reply looking at some clothes

"Where did you get married?" Sue asks

"On the beach", I reply shortly

"Where did you go for your honeymoon?" Tanya asks

"We didn't go on a honeymoon", I lie

"How did you get those scars?" Irina asks

"Animal attack", I lie

"When?" Angela asks

"A few years ago", I reply vaguely

"Where have you lived?" Kim asks

"A lot of places", I reply

I can tell by the look on their faces they are annoyed by my short answers. I'm not ready to tell them anything yet. Especially after Carlisle checking up on me. They need to lay off and I may tell them my story…

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

The girls have finally returned and we are all excited to hear what they have learned.

"Did you find out anything?" Carlisle asks

"No. She wouldn't give us anything. She gave us the simplest answers", Alice says

"What could they be hiding?" I wonder

"We'll just have to wait and see. If we push anymore we will end up pushing them away", Carlisle says

He is right. We are going to have to back off. I just hope they tell us what they are hiding soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Labor & Birth: Part 1

**Chapter 12: Labor & Birth: Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The past week has been hectic. Also everyone is till trying to figure out Paul and mines past. It is really starting to get annoying. I'm one word away from shouting at them. Can't them tell we don't want to talk about it? Paul and I have finally finished the baby room. Alice was pouting when we told her she couldn't do it. But it is my house and my child and I want to do it.

They have taken to following us lately. It has really starting to upset me. I just want some privacy. Is that so much to ask? I had been in tears lately with Paul calming me down saying he will teach them a lesson soon.

Everyone is out now at school and Paul is at work then he is going over to the Cullen's to have a talk with them. It is now late afternoon and I'm standing in the kitchen making myself a nice cup of tea. I have the cup in my hand as a sharp pain hits me. I gasp and drop the cup and it smashes on the floor. I quickly put my hand on my belly.

"Please baby not now", I whisperer

I move to pick up the pieces of the broken cup and ten minutes later another contraction hits me. I gasp crap this can't be happening now. I slowly get up and waddle to the phone. I pick it up and dial Paul's work number.

"Hello?" a voice answers

"Hello this is Mrs Lahote is my husband there?" I ask in a strained voice

"I'm sorry Mrs Lahote but we sent his to Seattle to pick up some parts for us", the man replies

I hold back another cry as a contraction hits me.

"Thank you bye", I say quickly and hang up

I groan this is turning out perfectly. Know one is here and I'm too big to drive myself to the hospital. Looks like I'm having a home birth again. And the doctors warned me this could be dangerous with my health. I pick up the phone again and dial the Cullen's home number but I get no answer I then call Charlie's, Thomas's and Billy's and still no answer.

"Baby you sure have perfect timing", I whisperer

I quickly pick up the phone again and dial Paul's cell number.

"_Hey you reached Paul I can't come to the phone at the moment. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible"_

I groan again as another contraction hits. Add least they are ten minutes apart. But I knew this baby was going to be born in a couple of hours. I slowly make my way to the living room I pick out the pillows from the couch and place them on the floor. There is no way I'm going to make it up those stairs to give birth. I groan as another contraction hits me. Paul is in trouble when I see him. I make my way back into the kitchen.

"Hey Mum we are home", Sasha calls and I can here all the kids

"In here", I say in a strained voice

Suddenly I feel my waters break all over the kitchen floor. Oh crap. Where the hell is Paul? I need him NOW.

"Mum are you ok?" Aspy asks seeing the mess

"Mum are you in labor?" Sasha asks

"Yes I am", I reply and grip the counter as another contraction hits

"Mum what do you need?" Sasha asks

"Kids I need you all the go into the play room and not come out to someone gets you", I say my voice strained

"Ok Mummy. Does this mean are baby brother or sister is coming?" Jemmett asks

"Yes sweetie. Now please go to the play room", I say to them

They all quickly leave and Sasha is by my side.

"What do you need? Do I take you to a hospital?" she asks

"No I'm having this baby at home. I need you to call my doctor and ask if she can get here", I say handing her the phone

"Of course", she says

She is on the phone for over ten minutes and another contraction hits me.

"Mum she can't get here she is over 20 hours away", Sasha says as she hangs up the phone

"Give me the phone", I say

She quickly passes it to me.

"I need you to help me into the living room. And on the floor", I say to her gasping

She quickly wraps an arm around me and helps me into the living room. She helps lower me on to the floor and onto the pillows.

"I'm going to get more pillows", Sasha says dashing out of the room

I groan again with another contraction and try the mobile numbers to all the family. They are all going to voice mail. Great. I'm going to kill them. They are probably following Paul again. Sasha comes back and props me up. As a last resort I dial Marcus's number that he had given me.

He picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he says

"Hey Marcus", I say trying to not let the pain leak into my voice

"Hey Bella what can I do for you?" he asks

"Is everyone and Paul with you?" I ask

"Yes they are. We decided to meet Paul in Seattle and get a few things", he says

Code they are trying to find out information.

"Well can you please put me on speaker", I say quickly

"Of course Bella", he says

"Sweetheart is everything ok?" Paul asks

"Why do you have all your phones off?" I ask

"Sorry sweetheart I have been in a meeting and I forgot to put it back on", Paul apologies

Suddenly another contraction hits me and I let out a groan.

"Bella are you ok?" Carlisle and Paul ask together

"If you guys don't get home soon I'll kill you all myself", I snarl as the contraction comes

"Are you?" Paul asks

"Yes I am. So you better get your butt in your car and get here. Fast", I say voice strained again

"Ok sweetheart I'm leaving now. I'll be with you soon. I love you", he says rushed

I can hear him running to the car with everyone following him

"I love you too", I reply hanging up

I let out a cry in pain as another contraction hits me they are about 8 minutes apart now.

I'm starting to have trouble breathing.

"Sasha get the oxygen", I gasp

She understands immediately and runs up the stairs to the bedroom to get it. Damn cancer wrecked my lungs. Sasha is back in minutes with the oxygen tank.

"What setting?" Sasha asks

"2", I gasp

I quickly take to nasal tube and hook myself up as Sasha turns it on. Soon air goes into my lungs in minutes I am feeling better.

"Here mum. I have got you a drink", Sasha says

I quickly take a drink and for the next 2 hours it goes like that and my contractions are now about 5 minutes apart. I suddenly hear a car slamming the breaks outside. As the next contraction hits I let out a scream in pain. As I try to breathe through the contraction as Paul runs into the house.

"Paul", I gasp through the pain

He quickly runs to my side as the whole family arrives in the living room. Paul can tell I'm struggling for air, he quickly turns up the oxygen tank and moves behind me. Thank god he's here I don't know what I'll do with out him…

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Here I am in Seattle after my new boss told me to pick up some parts for him. I thought I might buy something for Bella why I am here. That's when I see the whole pack, Cullen's, Denali's, and well everyone. Crap are they following me? If they ask any questions more questions I will lose it.

"Hey Paul what are you doing here?" Leah asks innocently

"Shopping. What about all of you?" I ask them

"Shopping too. Why don't we join you?" Alice says

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. They could add least could come up with a better lie.

"Sure why not", I say

They all quickly smile. It doesn't take long for the questions to start coming. That's it I have had enough and they are making Bella upset with all the questions. She is too nice to tell them to back off. But I'm not.

"That is it. I have had enough", I growl

They all look at my startled to see the old me resurfacing.

"I'm sick of all of you asking me questions and Bella questions. She came home quite upset the other day because of all your questions. Why can't you learn to leave it all alone? Why we left is our business not yours. We know you have been following us. And that has made Bella even more upset. I had to comfort her because she was in tears. I hate seeing my wife cry. We will tell when we are ready and not before hand. So butt out of our lives and stop following us", I growl I have to stop my body from trembling and giving away my cover.

They all look at me shocked. And they all look guilty especially Charlie. What would possess that man to spy on the woman he thought was his daughter? They were broken out of their shock by a cell phone ringing. Marcus quickly picks it up.

"Hello?" he asks

He listens for a second.

"Hey Bella what can I do for you?" he asks

Why is my wife calling him?

"Yes they are. We decided to meet Paul in Seattle and get a few things", he lies

"Of course Bella", he says putting the phone on speaker

"Sweetheart is everything ok?" I ask worried

"Why do you have all your phones off?" she asks her voice strained

I quickly check my phone and realize it is off.

"Sorry sweetheart I have been in a meeting and I forgot to put it back on", I apologize

Suddenly we all hear her groan in pain.

"Bella are you ok?" Carlisle and I ask together

"If you guys don't get home soon I'll kill you all myself", she snarls in pain

Suddenly I realize what is wrong. This can't be happening now.

"Are you?" I ask scared of her answer

"Yes I am. So you better get your butt in your car and get here. Fast", she says her voice strained again

Crap. I picked a great time to go to Seattle. It will take me 2 hours to get home. I hope she doesn't give birth without me.

"Ok sweetheart I'm leaving now. I'll be with you soon. I love you", I say starting to run to the car with everyone following me.

"I love you too", she replies hanging up

"What's going on Paul?" Emily asks

"Bella is in labor. I need to get home", I say grabbing the keys out of my pocket.

"Let us drive you", Edward says

"No I can drive myself", I say jumping into my car

I hit the accelerator and fly out of the parking lot. I can see everyone behind me I don't care I have to get too my wife. I make the three hour journey home in 2 hours. I slam on the breaks when I get in front of the house. I quickly jump out as everyone else pulls in behind me. I run up the stairs as I hear her scream out in pain. I can also hear her gasping for air. I run into the living room to see my wife on the floor with pillows propping her up. Her oxygen tank is next to her and is pumping her air. This is why the doctors said she should not have any more kids. And be at the hospital to give birth.

"Paul", she gasps

I quickly run to her side and turn the oxygen up then I move the pillows out of the way and pull her gently into me sitting her up so she could get more air I can tell it is too late to go to the hospital. Especially because this was not her first child. They all had come quick after Daniel. Why the hell did I leave her?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Labor & Birth: Part 2

**Chapter 13: Labor & Birth: Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I quickly sit up with Bella leaning against me. I can tell she is relieved that I am finally here.

"It's to late to go to a hospital. Isn't it?" I ask her knowing the answer

"Yes", she gasps but I can tell her breathing is a bit better

"Carlisle I guess you are delivering this baby", I tell him

He looks at me shocked.

"Me?" he asks

"Yes. Daddy please. It's too late to get to a hos…", Bella is cut off by another contraction

I quickly put her hand in mine and she squeezes it tightly.

"Breath sweetheart", I whisper to her

"Ok I will do it", Carlisle says, "Everyone else…"

"Can stay", Bella says gasping a little bit

They all look at her shocked by her request.

"You have missed the birth of our other children and I want you to be here for this one", Bella says firmly

"Thank you Bella", Esme says

"Thank you Bella", my father says

"Ok. If I'm going to do this Jasper I need you to run to the house and get my kit", Carlisle orders

Jasper is quickly out the door running.

"Why is Bella on oxygen?" Carlisle asks

Both Bella and I knew that this would come up. And we have come up with the perfect lie for it.

"Since we have been gone Bella has developed serve asthma. In stressful situations she has trouble breathing", I lie

Carlisle nods his head. Suddenly Jasper is back with Carlisle equipment.

Bella cries out again in pain and squeezes my hand. Hopefully she won't break it this time. That would break our cover. Soon the contraction passes.

"Sweetheart please don't break my hand like last time", I tell her kissing her head

"You can't be serous", Emmett says

"Oh I am. She broke my hand when she was in labor with Aspy and Jemmett, and Rosie", I tell them

"Twice", Peter says

"That sounds about right", I tell them

Bella let's out another cry as a contraction hits her and she is once again gasping for air.

"Breath in and out sweetheart. Copy my breathing", I say to her

She quickly copies and her breathing begins to stabilize. Carlisle is looking at me in amazement. I know they all don't think this happens often but it does. Everyone including our kids are trained to deal with Bella's medical problems. We made sure of it because how serious it had been.

"Bella I need to check how far along are you", Carlisle says

"Of course. But I can tell you that I'm nearly there", Bella gasps

"The contractions are about 3 minutes apart", I tell Carlisle

Carlisle quickly checks her.

"You're about 9 centimeters dilated. One more and you can start to push", Carlisle tells us

I can tell Bella is panicking a little bit. I need to get them all out of the house for a minute.

"Guys can you all go outside for a minute? I'll call you when she is ready", I ask them

Carlisle looks uncertain and I can't blame him. Even I don't want him to go.

"Ok. But call out to us if you need us", Carlisle says

Everyone quickly falls out and I turn my attention to Bella.

"Bella sweetheart calm down. Everything will be ok", I tell her kissing her temple

"What if it's not? Remember what happened last t…", she is cut off by another contraction

She squeezes my hand hard and that's when I hear the bones snap. Crap. She broke my hand again.

"Sorry. Don't know my own strength", Bella gasps

"It's ok sweetheart. Just squeeze the other one for now. Hopefully my hand will heal within the next couple of minutes. We don't need everyone finding out just yet that I'm a werewolf", I tell her

"I'm scared", Bella whisperers

"What are you scared off?" I ask her

"I'm scared of not being a good parent. I didn't raise Rosie you did because I was so sick. You raised Jackson, Jalice and Marie too. They were all too young when I got sick. I'm afraid the after affects I'm still having will make me not being able to keep up", Bella says

She cries out again as another contraction hits her. I hold her tightly until it passes.

"You will be a great mother. You raised Jemmett, Aspy and Daniel. You will be a fantastic mother. You are always a great mother. Even when you were sick. You still cared for the kids. As for you keeping up you have always be there you will have no problem keeping up. I'll be with you all the way", I tell her

"You really think so?" she asks

"I know so", I reply kissing her temple again

She cries out again and I time the contractions at about 90 seconds apart.

"I think it is time. I am feeling the need to push", Bella gasps

I kiss her temple and give her hand a squeeze with my good hand.

"CARLISLE GET IN HERE", I shout

It was time. I couldn't wait to meet my new daughter or son…

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

I can't believe my daughter asked for us all to be in the room when she gave birth. That is truly an amazing gift. I was confused when Paul said Bella had developed asthma, she never had it when she was a kid and I was even more confused when Paul asked us all to step outside for a second.

"Can you guys hear what is being said?" I ask them

"No. We are at the tree line. We can't hear from here", Carlisle explains

"Guys before we left I felt Bella's emotions", Jasper says

"So what?" Leah asks

"Well Bella was feeling the pain of child birth but also something deeper that I couldn't pin point. She was also feeling love, devotion, fear, terror and panic. That's when Paul kicked us out of the room", Jasper explains

Why would my Bella be feeling fear, terror and panic? It doesn't make sense. We are outside for probably 15 minutes when we hear.

"CARLISLE GET IN HERE", Paul shouts

We all quickly run inside to find Bella leaning heavily on Paul and panting.

"It's time. I need to push", Bella pants

Carlisle is quickly at her side and is checking her.

"She is right. She is crowning", Carlisle says

"Rose, Alice can you please get towel out of the down stairs hall cupboard?" Paul asks

"Sure", they both reply and quickly dash away

"Paul what happened to your hand?" Esme asks

"It is some paint from work. Didn't have time to wash it of", Paul says

That doesn't add up. I look at Sam and can tell he doesn't believe him either.

"Bella on the count of three I need you to push for me", Carlisle instructs

Bella nods her head weakly.

"One…two…three", Carlisle says

Bella lets out a big scream.

"Shh sweetheart. Your doing so well", we hear Paul cooed to her

"Push again sweetie", Carlisle asks her

Bella has to push three more times before we hear the sound of a baby crying. I see Bella lean into Paul. I see Carlisle holding a baby in his hands.

"It's a little boy", Carlisle says smiling proudly, "Paul do you want to cut the cord?"

"I do", Paul says cutting the cord

Both Paul and Bella smile. Then Bella's smile falters and she groans again.

"Bella?" Paul asks

"Carlisle you better give the baby to Rose", Bella says through clenched teeth

Carlisle quickly does what Bella says.

"What's wrong Bella?" Carlisle asks

"Paul I swear I'm going to kill you", Bella growls

"What have I done now?" he asks

"You have gotten me pregnant with twins again", Bella growls

Paul's face lights up, "I guess you do get to kick my ass then"

"You bet I will", Bella growls then lets out a scream

I can't believe it Bella is having twins again. She will have 2 sets that is unheard off.

"I'm going to kill that doctor", Bella growls

"Will add least she wasn't here today", Paul says lightly

Bella just glares at him then she let's out a scream. She is soon gasping for air again. 5 minutes later Carlisle is asking her to push again. 5 more minutes go by before we hear the sound of another baby crying. Bella now falls onto Paul completely tired out.

"It's another boy", Carlisle announces, "Paul do you want to cut this cord too?"

"Yes I will", Paul says quickly cutting the cord with Bella still in his arms

Bella smiles. I look at her closely and she is looking a pale. A lot pale and she is still gasping for air.

"SASHA GET IN HERE", Paul yells

Sasha is in the room in a matter of seconds.

"Yes dad?" she asks

Paul gives her a look not saying anything. Sasha seems to know what he is asking and quickly runs up the stairs.

"Carlisle you take care of my sons. I'll take care of my wife", Paul says slowly getting to his feet with Bella in his arms

"Paul I really must check her out", Carlisle says looking concerned, "She has been bleeding a little bit more then what I would expect"

"Don't worry. I will call you if I need you", Paul says before racing up the stairs with Bella in his arms.

"What just happened?" I ask

Everyone looks at me and shakes their heads. No one has a clue what just happened…

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

As my wife leans into me after giving birth to our second son I can tell she is about to pass out. She is not getting enough oxygen and her blood is not clotting very well. I have to get her upstairs. Now.

"SASHA GET IN HERE", I yell

I yell because I'm starting to get concerned about Bella. This is why the doctors wanted her to have a caesarian. So her body wouldn't be under any stress. Sasha is quickly in the room.

"Yes dad?" she asks

I give her the look I usually give her when something is wrong with Bella. Sasha quickly runs up the stairs. I quickly take to nasal canula out of my wife nose.

"Carlisle you take care of my sons. I'll take care of my wife", I say slowly getting to my feet with Bella in my arms

"Paul I really must check her out", Carlisle says looking concerned, "She has been bleeding a little bit more then what I would expect"

"Don't worry. I will call you if I need you", I say before racing up the stairs with Bella in my arms.

I'm in our bedroom in a matter of seconds I quickly place her in the middle of the bed. Sasha is at our side in seconds with the second oxygen tank and mask. While she fixes that up I run into the bath room getting my keys out of my pocket at the same time. I unlock the medication cabinet and grab the syringe that will help her to breath. I also grab one that will help with the bleeding. I quickly go to her side and inject the medication into two different sides. I quickly get rid of the used needles and make my way onto the bed and set myself behind her. So I could continue to check her breathing and heart rate.

"I'll leave you alone now dad. Don't worry I'll call Russ and Tony and let them know what has happened. I'll also take care of the kids", Sasha says

"Thanks Sasha", I say

"No problem Dad. Take care of mum", Sasha says leaving the room and shutting the door

I sit with Bella talking about little things. It takes half an hour before her breathing calms. She is soon asleep. I let her sleep for two hours before I can hear everyone down stairs wanting to come up and see if we are alright.

"Sweetheart you need to wake up", I say kissing her temple

It takes me 5 minutes to fully wake her up. After something like this the doctor expect her to sleep for a long time. But right now I can't let that happen.

"What's wrong?" she asks sleepily

"I need to get you cleaned up before everyone comes barging in here", I tell her lifting her into my arms

I quickly run her a hot bath and place her into the water.

"Will you be alright here for a minute? I will just put away the oxygen tank", I tell her

"I will be fine. Hurry back to me", she says

"Always", I say kissing her temple

I quickly put the tank away and any another other evidence that would led them to figure out Bella had been sick. Once I'm done I go back into the bathroom. I wash Bella's short hair that has just grown back from all the chemo treatments. I wash her whole body then I pick her up and dry her off. I quickly dress her and put her blue bandana around her head.

"I'm so tired", Bella says sleepily

"Don't go to sleep yet sweetheart. Don't you want to meet our twin boys?" I ask her

Her face lights up quickly, "Yes I do. What are we going to name them we only thought of one boys name?"

"How about we name one after my father and Embry? We haven't done them yet", I say

"Sounds good. Can you get the urns out. I need to kiss them and tell them about their new brothers", Bella says

I take the urns of the big dresser. One was Blue and Gold and the other Pink and Gold. In honour of our baby boy and baby girl we lost we lost. One was Rosie's twin that was born stillborn. And the other would have been 2 now. she was stillborn at 8 months.

"I miss you my children. I love you both always. I think of you both always. Both of you would have been a big brother and big sister today. I hope you are both watching us now with Grandma Marie and will watch your little brothers grow up", Bella says kissing the urns before handing them back to me

"I love you Nathan Edward Lahote and Philipa Claire Lahote ", I say kissing the urns before putting back in its rightful place.

"Can you please bring all of them in?" Bella asks

"Just let me get changed. And I'll bring them right up", I say

I kiss her lips then go to charge my clothes. I smile to myself I have two sons. I can't wait to see them…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I check both babies over and they are just perfect. They are black hair and they haven't opened their eyes yet. So we don't know the colour. I really worried about Bella. I hope Paul will let us up their soon. It has been 3 hours now since they have been born. Sasha bought the other kids out to meet their brothers.

"Hey guys you can all come up now", a voice says

We all turn around to see Paul standing in the doorway smiling. Esme smiles at him and passes him his son. Paul's faces lights up.

"Hey there little man. Are you ready to meet your mummy?" Paul cooed

The little boys waves his hand in his sleep. And Paul kisses his forehead.

I can tell the Pack haven't seen Paul like this before. They were seeing him in a new light.

"Come on guys. Bella is dying to meet her babies", Paul says starting back up the stairs

We all follow back up the stairs the other little boy in Rose's arms. Paul quickly lead us into the bedroom at the end of the hall. We have never been in here before. In is a big master bedroom. There is a big double bed in the middle of the room where Bella is leaning on pillows smiling tiredly at us. Paul goes over to her side and passes the baby in his arms to her. Bella smiles done lovely at the baby. Paul goes over to Rose and takes the baby out of her arms and then goes to sit on the bed beside Bella. I look at Bella and I can see that she is a lot better then what she was 3 hours ago. She just looked tired.

"Hello my darlin", Bella cooed kissing the babies forehead

We all see the baby wake up and Bella and Paul gasp.

"He has your eyes", Bella whisperers

Suddenly the baby in Paul's arms wakes too.

"He has my eyes too", Paul says, "Look like another set of identical children"

Bella chuckles softy, "God help us"

Paul chuckles too.

"What are you going to name them?" Alice asks bouncing around

Bella looks up at Alice, "This is Thomas Embry Lahote"

We all see Embry beam with pride. So does Paul's father.

"What's the other boys name?" Rosalie asks

"And this is William Seth Lahote", Paul says, "After Billy and Seth"

"Thank you", Seth says

"I have to tell dad", Jacob says

"That you will", Paul replies

That's when Bella let's out a yawn. I look at her and she is barely keeping her eyes open.

"Time for you to sleep sweetheart. Everyone must go now. Thank you for your help", Paul says hanging William to Sasha and taking Michael from Bella

"I still need to check Bella out", I say

"Trust me she is fine. I'll call you if there are any problems", Paul says shooing us out the door with Michael still in his arms

"When can we come over?" Alice asks bouncing around

"I'll get you a call with in the next couple of days", Paul says quickly

Alice faces quickly goes down.

"Let's go Alice. See you later Paul. Give Bella our love", I say

"Will do", Paul says closing the door

"What's going on Carlisle?" Esme asks

"Something is not right. But they need family time like any family would when they get a new member in this case two. Let's let them be for now", I say

I'm going to have to be watching Bella more closely now. Something is not right. And I'm going to find out what…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Babies & Honesty

**Chapter 14: Babies & Honesty**

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I have been on bed rest for 3 days orders from my doctors. My doctor finally arrived and said I needed to rest and that my babies were perfect. I asked her how come they didn't know it was twins she said that the babies' heartbeats were in sync with each other, that's why they never heard the other heartbeat. I look down at my babies and smile. I can't believe they are actually here. Suddenly a pair of arms wraps around my waist and I smile.

"I love you", Paul whisperers

"I love you too. Even if you did get me pregnant with twins again", I says scowling at him

He quickly let's me go and heads towards the door. And down the stairs I quickly follow him.

"Come on sweetheart it's not my fault", he says putting his hands up

"You and your super werewolf sperm. I swear if you get me pregnant again I will kill you", I threaten

My moods are still going haywire.

"Come on sweetheart it's not that bad", he tries to reason with me

"I swear when I…", I didn't get to finish

Paul runs out the door phasing through the air.

"Just wait to you get home", I shout after him

I hear him barking in laughter. I shake my head. He is going to be in trouble. I suddenly have a good idea. I go up the stairs to our bedroom. I grab all of Paul's clothes and put them in a box. I quickly take them out to the garage that was still cluttered with stuff. I thought I told Paul to clean this up. Oh well this will make my plan easier. I put the box up a lot of other boxes and smile to myself. This is going to be fun. I go back into the house and do a little cleaning up while the babies are asleep. I was just starting a load of laundry (not Paul's laundry) with Rosie on my hip, when I hear someone knock at the door. Without looking I know it is the Cullen's and Wolves.

"Come in", I call

I hear them all open the door and come in.

"Bella where are you?" Alice calls

"Give me a minute", I call back

I quickly start the wash and make my way into the living room where everyone is waiting.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I ask them smiling as I put Rosie in her playpen.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Esme asks smiling

I laugh, "Trust me after having this many children I bounce back really quickly"

Everyone laughs

"So where are the babies?" Rose asks

"I have put them down for there nap", I reply

"So what are you doing?" Carmen asks

"I'm catching up on a bit of house work. And cleaning out a bit of stuff", I reply

"Sweetie you shouldn't be doing that now", Carlisle says looking at me worried

"Trust me I'm fine. Paul is keeping an eye on me", I reply

"Where is Paul?" Emmett asks

"He has gone out. I don't know where", I reply smiling

I look at them all carefully and I can tell the stress of the battle that is approaching is effecting them more then they are willing to say. Not that they are willing to tell me about the attack at all. I'm really going to talk them about keeping things from me that are this important but then again I have my own secrets so does Paul.

"Dad what's wrong?" I ask him

"Nothing. Just stress at work", Charlie lies

I really am going to give them a talking too

"Bella can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Edward asks

"Of course Edward. Can you guys watch the babies?" I ask them

"Sure Bella. It won't be a problem", they reply

I can tell they don't know what he is talking about.

"Follow me", Edward says

He leads me down to the beach I can tell he is really struggling of what to say. He soon sits down and I sit next to him.

"Bella I'm sorry for everything that has happened", Edward says

"Edward it is not your fault. I forgave you years ago", I tell him

He just shakes his head.

I sigh, "Why do you think I am lying?"

"I know this is petty but you have named a baby after everyone in the family but me", he says

I sigh. If only he knew.

"Edward I'm not ready to tell you the story but let me tell you, you did have a child named after you", I tell him

He looks at me in shock. Then it changes to concern.

"I'm sorry for your loss Bella", Edward says

"Thanks. And thanks for not pushing me", I tell him, "His name by the way was Nathan Edward Lahote and he was Rosie's twin. He was born stillborn. There was no saving him"

"That is horrible to go through that. Did you burry him?" Edward asks

"No we cremated him. Because we had moved a lot we wanted him to stay with us. He is in a Blue and Gold urn in Paul and mine's bedroom. We kiss the urn everyday telling him that we love him. We also lost another child a girl named Philipa Claire Lahote she was stillborn at 8 months it was to do with something I am about to tell you", I say

"I am really sorry Bella that you lost two children. You don't deserve that", Edward says

"It is just fate their is nothing we can do", I say looking at the sea

"Bella do you remember what I am?" he asks

I know what he is asking. The truth was I did forget but I have remembered. I think I can trust him with my other secret.

"Yes Edward I remember that you are a vampire and I know the others our shape-shifters", I tell him

"Why haven't you mentioned it?" Edward asks

"Because no one has asked. I know who your guests our remember and how they value secrecy. And any way does it matter?" I ask him

"I guess not", Edward replies smiling

"Can you please not tell anyone I know brother?" I ask him

"Of course sister", Edward replies smiling and kissing my forehead

"I'm glad that you are going to marry my sister", I tell him

He looks at me shocked for a minute but then smiles.

"Thanks your blessing was what I was waiting for. Can you not tell anyone else?", Edward says

"Of course I won't tell anyone. You two are made for each other. Just like Paul and I", I tell him

"Thanks. Bella the others don't want to tell me you this. But danger is coming. An army of vampires is going to descend on Forks. That is why all the vampire are here", Edward tells me

I'm shocked that he is being honest with me so I in turn were going to be honest with him.

"Edward I know about the army before I moved back here", I tell him looking out onto the ocean

"How?" he asks

"If I tell you promise it will be between us", I ask him

"Of course", he replies

"Paul is still a werewolf", I tell him

"Really? But he looks older. And you know about werewolves?" he asks

"Yes he is a werewolf. And yes I know that the La Push gang our werewolves", I tell him

"I hope you don't think I'm prying. But why do you both look older?" he asks

"At one time Paul stopped phasing than he started again. That's how we know about the newborn army", I tell him

Edward nods not pushing for more details.

"Edward you will always be my best friend", I tell him

He turns back me way and smiles, "You're my best friend too Bella. Always will be"

For the next hour we talk about what we have been up to for the last 8 years. Edward never pressed for any information. I told him about my past illness. And he said how sorry he was that I had to go through that. But I told him Paul and I got through it and we are stronger now having been through it. I told him he could tell Leah but no one else.

I smile, "We better be heading back"

Edward gets up and reaches out for me, "Allow me Mrs Lahote"

I laugh, "Thank you Mr Masen"

He laughs.

We make our way back up the beach to the house laughing and joking all the way…

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I hold my nephew in my arms as we pass them around trying to comfort them. They need to be feed and we must wait for Bella to return with Edward. None of us knew what he wanted to talk to her about. An hour later we hear laughter and Edward and Bella enter the house laughing. I look at Edward's eyes and I can tell he has found peace. Whatever he had to talk to Bella about must of helped him. Bella immediately notices the hungry newborns. Instead of coming over to feed them she walks into the kitchen.

"Need any help Bells?" Edward asks

That surprises all of us. They usually avoided each other.

"Yes. Can you give me a hand?" Bella calls

Edward goes quickly into help her. They are back in 5 minutes and Bella is holding two bottles.

"Eddie can you please take Thomas and I'll take William", Bella instructs

Our jaws hit the ground when we hear her call him Eddie. No one is aloud to call him that.

"Of course", Edward says

Edward quickly takes up Thomas while Bella took William and begun to feed.

"Bella are you unable…", Carlisle left it hanging

"I can't breastfeed", Bella replies

"Why?" Rosalie asks

"I just can't some mothers can't do it and I am one of them", Bella replies

Bella continues to feed William when Paul comes barging through the door. Butt naked.

"Bella you…", he didn't finish as he sees all of us

We all can see him blushing from here. Paul blushing we didn't think we would see the day.

"Had a nice swim?" Bella asks him looking at him for the first time

"Yeh I did", he says

"Where are your clothes?" Jake asks

"They were stolen. I'm going to get changed now", he says running up the stairs

"Really Bells?" Edward asks her smiling knowingly

Bella smiles, "Wait for it"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES", Paul shouts from up the stairs

"There you go", Bella says turning her attention back to William

"What did he do to you?" Edward asks smiling

"He knocked me up 6 times and two times with twins and one time with triplets", Bella replies

Edward chuckles, "Remind me never to tick you off"

"You stole his clothing?" Esme asks

Bella looks up and grins evilly, "I did. He shouldn't have ticked me off"

Our jaws all drop. Now we know never to get Bella angry with us. And Bella is not innocent anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Anger & Training

**Chapter 15: Anger & Training **

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I'm out in the garden doing chores when I see Emmett's jeep smash into my wife's Mercedes. Oh crap.

"What the hell?" I shout walking over to where everyone is gathered

"I'm sorry I was racing", Emmett says

That's when I hear the front door open. I look up to see Bella coming out of the house. When she see's her car I can see how anger she is. Oh hell she is even trembling. Crap. She can't blow our secret. I quickly run too her side.

"Shh baby calm down. It's ok", I murmur in her ear as I restrain her

"He destroyed my car", Bella snarls trying to get out of my arms

If I don't get everyone out of here it is going to result in a bloodbath.

"Everyone get out of here", I shout

They all quickly follow my advice.

"Bells honey please calm down you don't want to do this", I murmur to her trying to calm her down

It takes me two hours before I finally calm her down. Oh hell that was too close for comfort…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It is coming close to the battle and the Cullen's are making excuses as to why they aren't around.

The twins are doing well they are keeping me up at night but I'm used to it. I love spending time with my babies and actually being a mother for the first time in 3 years. I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of a loud bang. I quickly run down the stairs and look outside to see Emmett had smashed his car into my Mercedes. I see all the Cullen's and the pack around the two cars including Paul. I see red. How dare he. My car. Paul see's me losing my control and is by my side in seconds.

"Shh baby calm down. It's ok", he murmurs in my ear as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist

"He destroyed my car", I snarl trying to get out of his grip

"Everyone get out of here", Paul shouts

They all quickly follow his advice and we are soon left alone.

"Bells honey please calm down you don't want to do this", he murmurs

It takes me hours to calm down. When I finally do and I see the light. I realize how close I was to blowing our secret…

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p>Edward has been coming over everyday and filling both Paul and myself in. I'm really grateful to Edward he is the only one being honest with us.<p>

I was broken out of my thoughts by Edward's arrival.

"Hey Bells", he says

"Hey Eddie. What's going on?" I ask him

"Jasper is doing a training session tonight. I thought Paul might want to listen in", Edward explains

"Thanks for telling us. I'm sure he will. Where's the battle actually going to take place?" I ask him

"In the clearing about 5 miles west of here", Edward tells me

"Ok. I'll let Paul know", I say

"Do you mine me asking what yesterday was all about?" Edward asks

"You know I'm not going to answer that", I tell him

Edward laughs, "Well you can't blame me for trying"

Edward soon leaves and an hour later Paul returns home. I quickly tell him what Edward told me.

"You do know that our secret is going to come out within the next week", he tells me kissing my lips

I kiss him back, "I know. Boy is everyone is for a surprise"

Paul laughs, "Yes they are. I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too. With all my heart", I reply kissing him

Hopefully we come out of the battle alive…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Something is not quite right with Bella. I noticed when Emmett destroyed her car. But Paul told us to leave before I could find out. I'm not going to push her otherwise she'll never tell me. Tonight we our training in the baseball clearing. All the wolves are now in human form and are sitting down with their imprints.

"_Hey Edward I'm at the edge of the clearing", Paul thinks_

Finally I can hear his thoughts. This really is a change. Jasper begins to explain about newborns and what to do and asks Emmett to come up and help him.

"_Ten bucks on Emmett", Paul thinks_

I discreetly nod my head saying he is on.

I minute later Emmett is pinned to the ground.

"_Oh man that sucks. I could have sworn Emmett was going to win", Paul whines_

I bite back a laugh. This seems more fun with Paul here.

"Come on up Edward let's see what you can do", Jasper says

"_This is going to be good", Paul thinks_

Jasper and I start to fight and I read his mind to find his moves in advance. Soon we have to call it a draw.

"_Not fair. You cheated", Paul whines_

I have to bite back a laugh again at that. Soon Peter and Charlotte our up fighting each other.

"_Ok, ok 20 bucks on Peter", Paul says confidently _

I nod my head discreetly again. I was not so sure about this fight. It could go anyway. I think everyone got a surprise when Charlotte tricked Peter and pinned him to the ground.

"I think you owe me a night in bed baby", Charlotte whisperers in his ear

Peter growls his eyes black with lust. Quickly picks up Charlotte and runs back to the house.

"_Eww I didn't need to see that", Paul whines, "And now I own you 30 bucks"_

I think we all didn't need to see that. The killing games continued to late.

"_I have to go now. I don't want Bella to be alone for too long. See you later", Paul thinks_

Out of the corner of my eye I see him leave. I think how perfect he is for Bella. He loves her so much. I hope he makes it through the fight…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Fight: Part 1

**Chapter 16: Fight: Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Tomorrow night is the fight and everyone is spending time with their mates. I spent the whole night with Paul. Hopefully we all will make it through the fight. The Cullen's, Denali's, Volturi and the wolf pack have made up really good excuses as to why they can't be around Paul and I tomorrow. I have to roll my eyes at some of there excuses. At least Edward is being honest and I like that. I really feel that he is my brother. He is going to be in for a shock when the fight comes. It's one secret I haven't told him.

"Morning honey", Paul says kissing my forehead

"Morning", I reply giving him a kiss on the lips

Last night was one of the best nights in my life.

"We better get down stairs and spend some time with our kids before the battle", Paul says hugging my tightly

"I agree", I reply

"Daddy", Rosie squeals running and jumping on top of us

"Mum", Aspy shouts running and jumping on the bed

Soon we have all of our kids on the bed with us. I cuddle Aspy to me tightly. Paul and I stay in the bed for another hour basking in the warmth of our children.

"Ok guys how about my famous pan cakes?" Paul asks

Everyone cheers and they quickly jump of the bed.

"I'll go and feed the twins and I'll meet you down stairs", I tell Paul

I go to the twins room and fed them after I'm done I hold them in my arms for the longest time. I love them both hopefully we all will make it out of this fight.

"Honey breakfast is getting cold", Paul says at the door

"Ok", I say placing the twins back in their crib

"How about we all go down to the beach today. All of us as a family", Paul asks me taking me into his arms

"Yes. It has been so long since we all have had a family outing", I reply

So that was how the rest of the day went. It was actually a sunny day today and all the kids had fun swimming. Sasha was helping Rosie with swimming. While Paul played with the older kids. I sat on my towel with the twins. If this fight goes wrong this is what I'm going to miss. All of us together as a family having fun. When I was sick I didn't have many good days but the days I did Paul made sure to make them count and that they were special. Hopefully there will be many good times ahead.

Night falls and we put our kids to bed. Sasha said she will be watching them. Paul and I go to the door and we share a loving kiss full of passion and promise.

"I will come home always. I will always be with you. I will come home to you", Paul promises kissing my lips again

"I will come home to you also", I reply kissing him back

"I love you with all my heart", Paul says

"I love you too. With all my heart", I say kissing him with everything I have

We quickly break apart and Paul holds out his hand.

"Are you with me?" he asks

"Always", I reply taking his hand

"And Forever", Paul replies

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I spent to whole day with my family. I hope that I'll come back to them. All the wolf pack are now here with their imprints. All the imprints decided they wanted to stay together as we go off to fight.

"I love you Em", I say kissing Emily's lips

"I love you too. Please come home to me", Emily replies returning my kiss

I can hear the others saying goodbye also.

"I will try", I say I'm not making any promises

This is an ugly fight and lives could be lost.

I walk away from Emily who had Pauline in her arms and to the door with all the pack following me. We all walk out into the woods and we phase. It is time to fight…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Everyone today has been spending time with their mates. I have tried to get Leah to stay with the imprints, Charlie, Thomas, Old Quil, Billy and Sue but she is not having any of it. She said she'll fight along side me. After this I swear that we are going on vacation maybe for a couple of months to get away from all the drama and the drama to come when Bella finally comforts everyone about keeping secrets from her. I'm sure she is going to give them all an ear full. I know all to well she doesn't like it when things are kept from her. They all think she doesn't know. Oh but how wrong they are. They are all in so much trouble.

We are all in the clearing now including the wolves waiting for the army to appear. First one we see is Victoria she walks into the clearing followed by her newborns.

"Well, well, well look what we have hear", she says

We all growl at her.

"Where is little Bella? Did she ever recover from the mark I gave her?" Victoria asks laughing

We all snarl. Why didn't Bella tell us this? That was how she got her scars. Well now we know we aren't the only ones keeping secrets.

"Oh well. I'll just kill her later. First I'll take out her family, then her dear husband. I'll do it all while she watches then I'll kill her slowly and painfully. This time she will not survive", Victoria says

We all let lose a feral growl. There is no way that is happening.

"I can see that your not going to let that happen so we better begin. ATTACK", Victoria yells

All the newborns launch themselves at us and we are quick to attack them back. We are only 5 minutes into the fight when two new wolves launch themselves into the fight. One is dark silver and the other is pure white. I know the dark silver one is Paul who the hell is the white wolf?


	18. Chapter 17: Fight: Part 2

**Chapter 17: Fight: Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"And Forever", I say as we both phase on spot

The first time Bella phased it scared the crap out of me. I look at Bella in her wolf form. She is pure white except for her scars showing. Boy I have missed it.

"_I have missed it too", she thinks_

"_Let's get going. The fight has already started", I think_

She nods and we both run into the forest. Are paws hitting the ground as we fly through the trees. Soon we can hear the battle.

"_It's time", Bella thinks_

"_I love you", I think to her_

"_I love you too. Let's do this", she replies_

We both leap into the clearing and attack the newborns. We both are fast and quick as we take out the newborns. I see Bella leap away from me and onto a newborn attacking Rosalie. Boy she is quick. Maybe her and Leah should have a race one day. That would be interesting. I see Edward having a little bit of trouble so I go over to him and quickly take the newborn out.

"_Having fun?" I ask him_

"Loads", he replies sarcastically

I let out a low chuckle and start to fight again that's when I see Victoria and my Bella. Victoria is looking at her in fear.

"_I have waited years to do this", Bella thinks as she attacks Victoria_

All the newborns had been disposed of by now and everyone was watching Bella and Victoria.

"_Care to help me?" Bella asks smiling_

"_It will be my pleasure", I reply launching myself at Victoria_

Now this is going to be fun. No one harms my imprint. No one…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I spear a quickly glace at the two new wolves and they are fighting quickly and are taking out newborns like there is no tomorrow. I still don't know who the white wolf is. My family and I are trying to fight together but it is getting more difficult to stay together. Suddenly I see Rose being attacked by a newborn. I was about to go to her aid when the white wolf leaps out of nowhere and tackles the newborn off of Rose and ripping it too shreds. Rose looks at the wolf in thanks and the wolf nods their head and goes back to fighting. This fight is ugly even with the Volturi on our side. One of the newborns I had a little bit of trouble taking him out. Suddenly Paul jumps a rips the newborns into peaces.

"_Having fun?" he asks me_

"Loads" I reply sarcastically

He laughs and takes of to fight again. I look around trying to spot Victoria so I can end this. I spot her over the other side of the clearing fighting the white wolf. I listen closely to Victoria's thoughts.

"_Why does it have to be her? She almost killed me last time", Victoria thinks in fear_

I chuckle at that whoever that wolf is Victoria is very afraid of them. Soon I see Paul joining in on the fight. Everyone has now finished the newborns they have been dealing with and are now watching to two wolves fight Victoria. I see others wanting to help.

"Don't let them do this", I say as I watch the fight

Everyone stays still and watches them fight. Whoever that white wolf is it and Paul work well together. Like their mines are one. Victoria doesn't stand a chance. I can see the fear in her eyes as she realizes she is going to die. Paul rips of one arm while the other wolf rips of the other. Soon they both have Victoria shredded into pieces. Both of them looking quite proud of themselves.

"_Edward we are going to do a perimeter check", Paul thinks_

I just nod my head and we all watch they dash into the forest. I look around at my family making sure that none of them are injured. I find that Sam is missing.

"Where is Sam?" I ask

"_He has gone to check the perimeter", Leah thinks to me_

"Edward do you know who the wolves is?" Carlisle asks me

"Sorry dad. But I have no idea. I can't read the wolfs thoughts", I give him the half truth.

I know the dark grey is Paul but I have no clue who the white wolf is. We all start to collect all of the body parts lying around. Ten minutes after Paul left he comes running back into the clearing.

"_Come quick Sam is hurt!" he shouts in his thoughts_

"Guys we have to go now. Sam is hurt", I yell of everyone

Everyone quickly drops what they are doing.

"_Follow me", Paul thinks_

"Follow the wolf", I say

We all quickly take off hoping that Sam is alright…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

After killing Victoria Paul and I decide to check the area for any other newborns. Keeping our mind link open we spilt up and start to search the area. Suddenly I hear a howl of pain. I run in the direction of the sound to find Sam being crushed by a newborn. I leap forward and tackle the newborn off of Sam. I quickly rip him to shreds. After I'm done I turn my attention back to Sam just as Paul arrives. I see that Sam is starting to come around and that he is in human form and that he is badly hurt.

"_Paul get the other's now", I cry_

"_Be careful", he thinks before dashing away_

I look at Sam and I can see that he is cold and in shock. I slowly approach and wrap me body gently around his. I know he is confused. Honesty how do you tell a person that there are your brother? That your mother cheated on Charlie and he doesn't know? That conversation will go down so well.

"Are you a male?" he croaks his voice laced in pain

I shake my head gently

"A female?" he croaks

I nod my head and look at my brother in concern. He really doesn't look so good.

"_Hold on sweetheart we are on are way", Paul thinks_

I can feel him flying towards us but I pay him little attention.

"I'm alright", he croaks

I let out a whine.

He winces as he reaches one hand out to me. I lean into his touch and whine again.

"Thank you", he croaks

I gently nod my head that's when I hear it. I turn my head in the sound of the noise and let out a growl and get up slowly.

"_Sweetheart it is just us", Paul thinks as he and the others come into the small clearing_

I bark in response and sit down gently next to Sam. I know that my secret is about to come out. I wonder how everyone will take it…

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I had run after a newborn after a couple of minutes chasing after it I lose it. I look all around but I can't find it. Suddenly arms wrap around my waist and they start to crush me. I let out a howl in pain as my bones break. I must have blacked out because the next thing I know I'm in human form and a white wolf is approaching me looking worried. She quickly yelps at the grey wolf and the wolf runs away. The white wolf approaches me and gently wraps her body around me. I can feel the heat of it's body wrap around me. I didn't realize how cold I was before. I decide to try and speak to it.

"Are you a male?" I croak out in pain

The wolf shakes their head.

"A female?" I croak

The wolf nods there head and looks at me with concern shining in her eyes.

"I'm alright", I croak again

She lets out a whine as she knows I'm lying. Trying to reassure her I reach out towards her head wincing as I do so. She leans into my touch and whines again.

"Thank you", I croak

I know she must have saved my life. She is the only reason I'm alive right now. She nods her head then tilts it to the side as she listens. Suddenly she lets out a growl and slowly gets up trying not to hurt me. I look where she is looking and see the dark silver wolf coming out of the trees with everyone behind. She lets out a bark and lies down beside me again.

"Can I approach?" Carlisle asks

She nods her head and looks at me with a whine.

"Don't worry I'll help him", Carlisle says starting to look me over, "We have to get him to the house so I can fix him up"

"Who should carry him?" Jacob says in human form

"I think Emmett should. But he has to be careful", Carlisle says

Emmett comes and gently picks me up and I wince in pain and the white wolf whines.

"I'm ok", I croak out to her

She gives me a look as if saying she doesn't believe me.

"Can you lead the way to my place?" I ask barely getting it out without wincing

She nods her head and looks at the dark wolf who is nodding its head. They both take off into the trees with all of us following them as they lead the way. I hope they know where they are going. Soon we arrive at my house. And I have many questions. I hope they will get answered soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? I would like to congratulate those who have guessed right. Well done. Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	19. Chapter 18: Secret Revealed

**Chapter 18: Secret Revealed **

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

I'm glad that everyone is ok. Carlisle has fixed Sam up and said he should be all healed up within the next couple of hours. Everyone is gathered in the living room talking about the two new wolves who are waiting outside.

"I don't know what to tell you Billy the white wolf saved my life", Sam says

"So we have no clue as to who they are?" Billy asks

Everyone quickly shakes their heads. Suddenly Edward grabs some shorts from the ironing pill and throws them outside.

"Stop your complaining. It is not my fault you phased on the fly", Edward calls out

"You can hear their thoughts?" Carlisle asks

"Only the grey wolf. He hasn't stopped complaining since we got here", Edward says

"Well who are they?" Sam asks wincing

"Well the grey slow…", Edward doesn't get a chance to finish

"I'm not slow", a very familiar voice says from the door

We all turn around to see Paul walking through the door in the shorts and top Edward just throw out the door. We all gasp in shock.

"You're a wolf", Jared stutters out

Paul chuckles, "Yes I am. If you had been paying attention you would already know that"

"You're still phasing", Sam chokes out

"I think we have been over that", Paul says with a laugh

"Does my Bella know?" I ask him

Paul gives me an odd look. Then we hear a howl from outside.

"All right I'm coming", Paul says, "Emily would it be ok if I borrow some old clothes of yours? Just a top and a skirt"

"Why would you need those?" Sue asks

"Can you please just get them for me?" Paul asks

Emily nods and quickly dashes out of the room. Everyone else just gives Paul weird looks. Emily is back in minutes and hands him a long black skirt and a long shirt.

"Will these do?" she asks

"They are more then enough", Paul says taking them into his hands

We all hear another howl.

"All right they're coming", Paul calls and throws the clothes out the door.

We all hear the wolf growl.

"I'm in trouble", Paul says with a chuckle, "On the brighter side all of you are about to get a shock"

"I don't think anything else could possibly shock us", I say

"You say that know and you're all about to get a shock", Paul says

"Paul Thomas Lahote! Your in so much trouble", a very familiar voice shouts

"What have I done now sweetheart?" Paul asks innocently

That's when we all see Bella enter the room in Emily's clothes. All of our jaws hit the ground. What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I wait for Paul to get me some clothes as he walks into the house. I really want to see everyone but I can't like this. I know when I do show up I'm going to give them all a heart attack but I'll like to leave that for as long as I can. I hear him messing with them. Is that really necessary. I thought I taught him manners. I let out a howl letting him know I want to come in.

I chuckle under my breath as I hear them question him. They really have know clue. I let out another short howl telling him to hurry up. That's when the clothes coming flying through the door and hits me on the head. I growl loudly. He is so dead. I pick the clothes up in my teeth and run behind a tree and phase back. I'm dressed quickly I sigh I guess it is time for my secret to come out. This is going to be fun. Why do I have to be the one to tell Charlie that he is not my father? I swear if I see Renee again I might just kill her.

I walk up the stairs I think I'll yell at Paul first.

"Paul Thomas Lahote! Your in so much trouble", I shout coming into the house

"What have I done now sweetheart?" Paul asks me innocently

I see everyone go into shock. I hope I don't give anyone a heart attack.

"Don't give me that look", I say glaring at him

"I didn't do nothing", Paul says

"The clothes you throw at me hit me on the head", I say scowling him

Paul quickly takes me into his arms hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart", he says in my ear

"Time to face the music", I say under my breath

We both turn to face everyone.

"You're a wolf?" Charlie whisperers

I feel sorry for him. What I'm about to tell him no one should be put through.

"Yes I am", I reply

"You're the white wolf?" Carlisle asks

I just nod my head I know they are all having trouble excepting it.

"You saved my life?" Sam asks

"Yes I saved your life", I reply

"How are you a wolf?" Billy asks getting over the shock first

Everyone looks at me waiting for an answer.

"What we mean is your father is not a wolf how can you be?" Sue asks

I wince this is not going to be good. I turn to Charlie and look him in the eye.

"You're not my father", I say looking Charlie in the eye

"What?" he stutters out

"You're my father in name only not by blood", I say looking at him

"You're lying", he explodes standing up looking mad.

"I wish I was. But I'm not", I say softly

Charlie looks angry and looks like he is going to come at me but Paul steps out in front of me.

"Charlie calm down. It is not Bella's fault her mother is a whore and a bitch. No offence sweetheart", Paul says looking at me

"None taken. I have my own words to describe the back stabbing slut", I reply

At our little conversation seems to have calmed down Charlie a little bit. He really looks upset. I wish this hadn't have happened to him.

"I'm sorry Bella", Charlie says

"Don't worry about it", I tell him, "You are still my father"

"Really?" he asks

"Really", I say getting out of Paul's arms and hugging him tightly

"I love you Bells", Charlie says

"I love you too Dad", I reply

He quickly lets go and I'm back in Paul's arms.

"You're as warm as the boys I wonder why we never noticed", Charlie wonders

"Because your heads were too clouded to see the signs", I reply

"Honesty she was about to phase and kill Emmett the other day and you didn't even notice", Paul says chuckling

"Really?" Rose asks

"When?" Edward asks

"When he destroyed my car. I was one step away from phasing", I reply, "You were so lucky Paul was there Emmett I was about to kill you"

"You're to little to do any real damage", Emmett replies

"I think you should think again. I just took out a lot of newborns", I say smiling

"Who is your father?" Marcus asks

"Do you really have to ask me that?" I ask him

"I think we all would want to know", Sam says

He is now sitting up and looking a whole lot better.

"Ok remember you asked for it", I whisper

I take a deep breath and run my fingers through my short hair.

"My father was Joshua Uley", I say quietly

Everyone gasps and they look between Sam and me. Sam's eyes are locked with mine.

"You're my little sister?" he asks shocked

"Yes I am", I reply

"I have always wanted a sister", he says smiling

I smile at him and walk over to him and give him a gentle hug.

"No wonder you where so concerned when you rescued me", Sam says pulling away

I chuckle, "Yes you really had me worried. You about gave me a heart attack"

"I'm sorry I scared you", Sam replies

"You're my big sister?" Embry asks

"Yes I am. I hope we can be brother and sister", I say

"Hell yeh we can", Embry says giving me a hug

I pull away from him and look at everyone.

"You guys all know you're in trouble don't you?" I ask them all

Edward chuckles I bet he has been waiting for this.

"For what?" my brothers ask

"For keeping this bloody war a secret from me. Idiots", I say hitting Sam and Embry around the head

That's when it came over them that they have kept secrets from Paul and I.

"We are sorry Bella really. We didn't think you had anything to do with this world any more", Carlisle apologies

"I'll let it go. But next time you won't be so lucky", I say

"Let's make a pack no more secrets. From now on we tell each other everything", Leah suggests

I suppress a wince. I hate having to have secrets but I'm not ready to tell more of my story.

"Sure", I say giving Paul a look

He knows this is going to be hard. But both of us are not ready to share yet.

"Come on Paul let's be going home it's late", I tell him

"Need to get some sister", Emmett says

I start to shake he is so dead. No one is holding me back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Oh boy he didn't. He is dead.

"Emmett I would run if I was you", I suggest as I see my wife shaking

"She won't hurt me", Emmett says confidently

"You want to bet?" I ask

"Sure. 200 dollars", Emmett says

"You're on", I say as Emmett races out the door with Bella right on his tail

Everyone quickly gets up and follows them out. We all see that Bella has yet to phase.

"What are you waiting for little doggie?" Emmett asks grinning

"You asked for it", Bella growls leaping forward and phasing

She explodes into a giant white wolf and takes off after Emmett.

"I'll give them 2 minutes", I say

"You're not worried?" Peter asks

"Nope", I reply

2 minutes later Bella comes back with an arm in her mouth looking quite smug and pleased with herself. We all watch her go over to the other trees and dig a hole before dropping Emmett's arm into it and covering it back up. With that done she trots over to us just as Emmett returns.

"Where is my arm?" he asks her

Bella gives him I'm innocent look.

"Emmett where is my 200 dollars?" I ask him grinning proud of my wife

Emmett grumbles before handing over 2 hundred dollar notes.

"Pleasure doing business with you. See you all later", I say phasing on spot

"_I love you", Bella thinks_

I nuzzle her cheek

"_I love you too", I think_

"What about my arm?!" Emmett yells out

We chuckles with that said we both take off into the trees. One secret down, one more to go…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	20. Chapter 19: Sinking In

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I have been very sick for the last couple of weeks. Thanks to those who have been patient with me. Here is another chapter for all of my faithful readers.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Sinking in<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

I can't believe the little girl I raised is not actually my daughter. I can't believe Renee lied to me like that. She used me and she lied to Bella. After Bella revealed herself as a wolf I feel like I have to get to know her again. She is so different to the person I knew 8 years ago. After Bella and Paul left we spent time talking about everything that has happened. No one could believe that Bella and Paul had kept this a secret all this time. To be fair we didn't tell her about the army of vampires coming. I'm surprised she didn't let us have it. I still want to know why she kept it from us. But I guess I will have to wait. Sam couldn't believe that he has a sister. But the look on his face tells me he wants to get to know her better.

"Why don't we all go and get some sleep and then tomorrow we can go over to Paul's and Bella's and spend the whole day with them?" Sue suggests

We all quickly agree I sigh and head home with Sue. Tomorrow is going to be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I can't believe I have a sister. I have always wanted a little sister but I didn't think I would ever have one. Now I do it all feels so strange. When Paul and Bella revealed them self's I didn't feel like we knew them at all. These past couple of months have gone by and I thought we knew them but we have just been proved wrong. I can't wait to tomorrow were we can actually get to know them properly. I don't want to keep any more secrets from the pair of them. Now I know she was my sister I especially don't want to keep secrets from her. Tonight I'll sleep but tomorrow I'll ask her some questions that I'm dying to know…

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

We get home and the children dive into our arms and hug us tightly. They are so glad that we are home in one piece.

"I'm sorry dad they wouldn't go to bed until you guys came home", Sasha explains

"That's ok. We didn't expect them too", Bella says smiling

We scoop the youngest into our arms and move them all into bed. We check on our newborn twins before we head off to bed.

"I love you Bella with all my heart", I say kissing her lips

"I love you too", she replies I can tell something is up with her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her taking into my arms

"When they said no more secrets I feel bad we didn't tell them our last secret", she explains

"I know. Do you want to tell them?" I ask her

"Not yet. I'm not ready. I just need time", she says softly burying her head into my chest.

I can feel her tears on my skin. I hug her tightly.

"I know. I know", I reply kissing her temple

I hold her tight and her crying soon stops and she falls asleep. I soon follow. I love her. I hope we don't have to tell anyone soon.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p>I get up early and make everyone breakfast I know today is going to be a long day. I know everyone will have a heap of questions. So I have all the kids up and dressed and they are all eating. I'm letting Bella sleep in a bit. I have made her breakfast.<p>

"What's all this?" Bella asks from the doorway

I smile, "Your not meant to be up yet. I was going to give you breakfast in bed"

She smiles and kisses me cheek, "That is so sweet of you"

"I love you", I say kissing her temple

"I love you too", she replies sitting down at the table

I give her, her breakfast and move to clean up Rosie.

"Come on missy you need a bath", I say scooping her up into my arms

After I am done I sit Rosie on the floor in the middle of her toys were the others are playing. Suddenly I hear a crash from the kitchen I run in to see Bella looking at some plates that must have dropped.

"What happened?" I ask

"I was taking them to the sink to wash and they must have slipped out of my hand", she replies looking a little bit confused

"Ok. Why don't you go and sit down and I'll clean this up?" I suggest

"No I'll do it myself", she snaps at me

I quickly take a step back and let her clean up the mess. After she is down she apologies to me.

"It's ok love. You have been stressed lately", I say taking her into my arms

"What's the plan for today?" she asks me

"I assume our family will be coming over to discuss you being Sam's sister", I reply

"Really?" Bella asks looking a little bit confused

I give her a strange look, "Yes. Remember we told them last night"

"Oh right. Sorry my brain isn't working this morning", Bella replies

I give her another kiss on the temple, "We are all aloud those days"

As I predicted everyone came over to talk to us. Wanting to get to know Bella and I a little bit more. We spent the day talking. But I end up answering most of the questions. At the end of the day Edward and Leah say they are going on a little bit of a holiday and said they'll be back in a couple of weeks. We all wish them a good time. Soon I see everyone out. I feel something is off. Maybe I'm just imagining things…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Party & Emergency: Part 1

**Chapter 20: Party & Emergency: Part 1**

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The past week has gone by in a blur. Everything has been happening so fast and I'm having trouble remembering everything. Edward and Leah have left to have a holiday. They both want to be alone for a while. I can't say I blame them. But I am feeling the loss of my best friend. Paul is at work today and the older kids are at school. Tonight we are having a party. A sort of celebration for our freedom. I'm spending today cooking enough food for all the wolves. I can't let Emily, Kim, Esme and Sue cook for everyone. I'm an imprint even if no one else knows and I will do my part to help everyone out. I have put Rosie in her playpen and the twins and in their crib asleep. Jackson is playing with his building blocks in the living room.

I'm cooking my famous chocolate cake when Jackson comes running in.

"Mummy where did you put my toy soldiers?" he asks

"I haven't seen your toy soldiers honey", I say

"Yes you have you took them away the other day. Can I please play with them?" Jackson asks

I give him an confused look I don't remember taking away his toys.

"Sweetheart can you please find some other toys to play with? Mummy is a little bit busy and she will find them later", I ask him

"Ok Mummy. I love you", Jackson says hugging my legs

"I love you too", I tell him

I watch him go back into the living room and then turn my attention back on my cake. After it is down I make my way into the living room and sit on the couch watching Rosie and Jack play.I have had a killer headache all day and I don't even feel myself fall asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Miss Lahote there is a problem at the primary school", a teacher tells Sasha

"What is wrong?" she asks

"Apparently your mother hasn't picked up your younger siblings and when they called the house your brother Jackson picked up saying your mother was sleeping", the teacher explains

"Ok. Can I go and pick them up? My mother is over tired looking after twins", Sasha asks

"Of course. See you at school on Monday", the teacher says

Sasha quickly makes her way to her car. She quickly makes her way to the primary school and she picks up Jemmett, Aspy, Daniel, Marie, Kaimana and Jalice. Within half an hour she is home. She comes home to find Rosie and Jackson quietly playing and her mother sleeping on the couch.

"Jemmett take your siblings into the play room. I think your mother deserves a rest", Sasha explains

Jemmett quickly takes his sibling away so his mother could sleep in peace. Sasha quickly checks on the twins and after feeding and changing them she makes her way into the kitchen. She sighs when she sees the dishes haven't been done. And a chocolate cake was cooling on the bench. Sasha quickly sets to work cleaning the kitchen. Her mother deserved a break…

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

The past week has been a bit weird. Bella is still having mood swings by the minute and she keeps misplacing things. We haven't slept much the last couple of nights with the twins so I will give her the benefit of the doubt. Tonight we are going to a huge party on the bench with the whole wolf pack and all the vampires who helped in the fight. Now that everyone knows our wolf secret it has made our life a lot easier. We don't have to sneak around as much as normal. After a hard day at work I arrive home to find Bella sleeping on the couch. And I here noises from the kitchen.

"Sasha what is going on?" I ask her as I enter the kitchen

"I don't know. Mum must have fell asleep sometime this afternoon. Because the school called my school and I ended up having to pick up Jemmett and the others. Not that I'm complaining", Sasha explains

"Must be too many sleepless nights catching up with her. I will wake her up now so we can get ready to go to this party that is starting in an hour. Are you still alright to baby sit?" I ask her

"Yeah. I will set them up with a movie and I will work on my homework. I have quite a bit to do", Sasha replies

I quickly make my way back into the living room and gently wake Bella up.

"What? Where am I?" she asks groggily

I sigh she must have slept too long, "Sweetheart wake up your at home. We have a party to get too in an hour. We must start to get ready", I explain to her

She shakes her head, "Of course. You go and have a shower and I will get changed"

* * *

><p><em>An Hour Later…<em>

* * *

><p>An hour later we walk down onto the beach. We see that everyone is waiting for us.<p>

"About time you guys made it", Sam says smiling

"Some of us have more than one child", I reply returning the grin

Everyone laughs.

"We have seen your brood. I don't think we can handle that many. We all don't know how you and Bella mange them", Sam replies twisting an arm around Emily's waist.

"Lots and lots of practice", Bella replies softly

"And good multiple tasking skills", I add kissing Bella's temple

Everyone laughs and we start to get the party started. We talk to everyone. I notice throughout the party Bella wasn't talking very much she looked to be fighting to stay awake. But that should be impossible after she spent all afternoon napping.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" I ask her

"Can you please give me a glass of water?" she asks in a shakily voice

"Of course. Sweetheart I'll be right back", I say kissing her temple

I quickly make my way over to the table and pour a glass of water.

"Everything alright?" Carlisle asks me

"Yeh ever…", I don't get a chance to finish because my eyes lock with Bella's for a split second and everything seemed to go into slow motion. I can see the pain, fear, and terror in her eyes. Before they roll back and her whole body falls to the ground in a full blown seizure.

"BELLA!", I scream

I feel the glass slip out of my grip as I dash faster than I have ever in my life to her side. No this can't be happening. Not again. Please not again. Please...

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

The party has been going great so far but I can't help keeping an eye on my daughter Bella. I felt something was wrong the second I saw her. She seemed shakily and confused. I also could see the pain in her eyes. Maybe I am just imagining something. She hasn't any health problems maybe she just haven't gotten much sleep. After all being the mother of 10 kids can't be easy. I see Paul kiss her on her temple and make his way over to the drink table the was on the concrete. I make my way over to him to ask him some questions about Bella.

"Everything alright?", I ask him

"Yeh ever…", he doesn't finish

Out of the concern on my eye I see why Bella had begun to shake badly and her eyes lock with Paul's for a slit second and I can see the pain and terror in her eyes. Before she collapses into a full blown seizure.

"BELLA!", Paul screams like his heart is breaking

Paul runs to her side dropping the glass of water and the glass shattering into a million pieces on the floor. Everyone turns their eyes towards Bella. What is happening? Why do I see terror and recognition in his eyes?

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

I was taking to Sam when I heard the sound of glass shattering and Paul scream my daughters name. We all turn to see Bella on the ground shaking badly and Paul running to her side. What the hell is wrong with my daughter? What is happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Happy New Year everyone. Please review and I'll update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Now on another note i am facing a few medical problems and it might be delays between chapters. Please hang in there I will not give up on my stories.**


	22. Chapter 21: Party & Emergency: Part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but I have been very sick. Hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Party &amp; Emergency: Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I'm at Bella's side in seconds. She is having a full blown seizure. I hit the stopwatch on my watch and start to time it. I quickly take out my phone and dial 911.

"911 how can I help you?" the operator says

"I need an ambulance to La Push Beach. My wife is having a seizure", I say quickly

I give her more details before I hang up and dial home.

"Lahote residence", Sasha says answering the phone

"Sasha we have a code red", I tell her

"I'm on my way", she says hanging up

I quickly dial one more number Bella's doctor in Santa Cruz.

"Doctor Claire Sutton how may I help you?" she asks

"Claire it's Paul. I need you on the next flight to Forks. Bella is having a seizure", I explain

"I'm on my way. Get her to a hospital as soon as you can. I'm in Seattle at the moment I'll be there in three hours", she says

"I'm on it", I reply hanging up just as Bella's seizure stops

Everyone is now by our side and Carlisle is kneeling down to examine Bella. I put Bella on to her side. And make sure she is still breathing. Her breathing is laboured and her pulse is too fast for my liking.

"Dad!" Sasha cries running down the beach with the oxygen tank and Bella's medical kit.

Everyone is startled at her apperence. And what she is carrying.

"Sasha you fix the oxygen", I order

"What setting?" she asks reaching my side

"9", I reply opening the kit and getting a syringe that will calm Bella down.

Sasha puts the mask on Bella. I pull up Bella's skirt a bit and stab the syringe into her leg. After a minute I check her pulse again and it has settled a bit.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie asks looking concerned

"Now's not the time. We have to get Bella to a hospital", I reply taking Bella into my arms

"Her pulse is starting to settle", Carlisle says

"I know", I reply as I hear the ambulance pulling up

The paramedics run to my side.

"Sir what happened?" one asks

"My wife had a seizure it lasted for 2 minutes and 15 seconds", I say looking at my watch

"Has she had any seizure's before?" they ask

"Yes", I reply simply not looking at our family

I hear them all gasp. I can't deal with them right now.

"I gave her, her shot to stop the seizure. Can we please hurry and get her to a hospital?" I ask desperately

"Of course sir. Let's switch your oxygen tank to ours and let's go", they say

"Sasha get home and take care of the children. I'll let you know what happens", I tell her

"Yes dad. Good luck", she says

In minutes we have her in the ambulance and we are on our way. I can't believe this is happening please not again…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The Cullen's and the pack were quick to get in their cars and follow. None of them having any idea what was going on. They all arrive a couple of minutes after Bella and to find Paul in the waiting room head in his hands.

"Paul are you all right?" Emily asks

"Not really", he replies looking up at them

They try not to gasp when they see all the pain, fear and terror in his eyes. And what was worse was the recognition is his eyes.

"What's happening Paul?" Carlisle asks

"They are getting her stable then they are going to give her a MRI", he replies

"What did you mean that this has happened before?" Sam asks

"Because it has. Please I'm begging you don't ask now", Paul begs

This was the first time they ever saw him beg for somethink.

"Ok. We will wait", Carlisle replies after looking at him

Everyone takes a seat and the wait begins. A couple of hours go by before a woman enters to ER at a run.

"Claire", Paul says standing up to greet the woman

"Paul. Have you heard anything?" she asks

"Not yet", he replies looking upset

She puts a hand on his shoulder, "Paul it is going to be ok. I'll see what I can find out"

"Thank you", Paul replies sitting down again with his head in his hands

The woman Claire quickly walks away but she is back in minutes.

"Bella is back from her MRI. Paul you can go and see her now. She is wake and asking for you. I will go and look at the scan and I'll let you know what I see", she says to him trying to calm him

"Thanks", Paul says walking towards Bella's room

They all get up and move so they can see Bella and Paul. Paul is planting kisses all over her face. And Bella weakly hugging him. Tears running down both of their faces.

"What the hell?" Claire exclaims

They all turn to her and see her looking at scans.

"How the hell did that doctor miss that? This is not good", she says to herself

Claire turns and looks at Paul and Bella with sympathy in her eyes.

"How do I tell them? They don't deserve this", she mutters

Unknown to her the Cullen's and the wolf pack heard her.

"Carlisle what is going on?" Esme asks

"I don't know", he replies with concern

They all heard Claire sigh and make her way into Bella's room. Unknown to both Paul and Bella the news they both have feared over was about to become a reality...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	23. Chapter 22: Bad News & Haunted Memories

**Chapter 22: Bad News & Haunted Memories **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Claire makes her way into Bella's room. To find Bella and Paul curled up on the bed together. She was worried about how they would take the news. She knew about what they were and she didn't need a werewolf in the hospital.

"What caused her seizure doc?" Paul asks looking up at her

"I am sorry but I have bad news for the both of you", Claire says softly

They both look up at her in alarm.

"It is my understanding that you have been having mood swings, tired all the time, headaches, and memory problems. I am correct?" Claire asks

"Yes", Bella replies softly

"I have looked at your head MRI scan. And I am sorry to say I have spotted a tumour. Also your blood tests have shown abnormalities", Claire says softly

They both freeze at the news. They both remember the last time Bella had a brain tumour.

"What are you saying?" Paul whisperers

"I am saying that your cancer is back. We will need more tests to see how far it has spread", Claire says

Bella started crying and repeating no over and over again.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Paul growls his body shaking

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>

* * *

><p>The Vampires and the wolf pack watched as the doctor talked to Paul and Bella. They all saw Bella break down crying. And Paul and the doctor walk out of the room.<p>

"How the hell did they miss that?" Paul yells at Claire load enough for everyone to hear

"I don't know", Claire replies

"Well tell that idiot I will see him in court. I will make sure he loses his job", Paul snarls starting to walk away and pulling out his phone.

"Lahote residence", Sasha says picking up the phone

"It's back", Paul whisperers into the phone

"Oh dad", Sasha says softly

"Can you please bring some clothes to the hospital?" Paul asks

"Of course. I will see you soon", Sasha says

"I will be gone when you arrive", Paul says hanging up

"Paul, Bella needs you right now", Claire says

"I can't stay hear", Paul whisperers now looking defeated

Everyone could see the pain in his eyes. Claire doesn't try to stop him as he walks out the door. The Cullen's and the pack following him. They watch as he starts to run out into the rain. They watch as he enters the forest phasing on the fly and running into the trees.

* * *

><p><em>Back Inside…<em>

* * *

><p>The Cullen's and pack go back inside to see Bella sobbing and crying into her pillow.<p>

"Excuse me. What is going on?" Carlisle asks Claire

"I am afraid I can't tell you. Unless they ask me too. But my advice is to stay and support them", Claire says walking away

"Bella sweetheart are you ok?" Charlie asks as he walks into the room

Bella looks up her eyes red from crying, "Where is Paul?"

"He left. He run out of here and phased", Sam replies

"I'm not staying here", Bella says getting up as Claire enters the room

"Bella you need to stay here. We have more tests to run", Claire says

"You can do those when Paul is with me. I need to go home and be with me kids. I can't stay here", Bella replies

"But…", Claire says

"Un-hook me", Bella orders, "I am signing myself out"

Claire sighs and does what Bella orders. She was just finished when Sasha walks into the room with a bag of clothes.

"Sash I need you to drive me home", Bella orders taking the bag from her

Sasha looks at Claire.

"She is signing herself out against medical advice. I call you soon. To discuss a time", Claire says walking away

"Bella I don't think this is a good idea", Carlisle says

"You don't know what is going on. I am leaving and I am going home", Bella says glaring at them all

They could all see the pain in her eyes. As she leaves them don't try and stop her. They decide to follow and watch over her. Carlisle also called Edward and told him to come home something was wrong…

* * *

><p>Paul was running through the forest. Pushing himself to his limits. Memories flashed through his mind of the past.<p>

Paul remembered how sick she was. How he held her as she was sick.

_Bella was throwing up for the sixth time that day. She was so tired. Her whole body ached. Paul picks her up in his arms and cleans her up. Kissing her hot temple._

Paul runs faster remember how much of their children's lives Bella missed because she was so sick. How were they expected to do this again.

"_Please Bella stay with me", Paul yells in the back of the ambulance _

Paul kept thinking he nearly lost her once. He can't lose her. She was his life.

"_Paul I'm so tired", Bella says softly closing her eyes_

He remembers Bella didn't even have the strength to take care of her young children

_The cry of a baby wakes Paul up in the early hours of the morning._

"_Go back to sleep love. I will get her", Paul says kissing Bella temple as he goes to Rosie's crib and picks her up_

Paul remembers the battle that they had faced. He felt the pull of the mate and knew that Bella needed him. He turns around and runs for home. Knowing that they would face this together. Like always…

* * *

><p>Bella stands on the pouch at her home at 4'o clock in the morning. Watching the rain fall. Thinking about the turn of advents. What she always feared was happening and she didn't know what to do. Her eyes burned with tears not knowing how she will tell her children that she was sick again let alone her family. Soon her eyes spot Paul standing in the middle of the trees dripping wet his eyes glazing with tears like hers. Seeing Paul made her tears coming faster. Paul walks out of the trees and opens his arms for her. She immediately runs into his arms despite the ran. Paul picks her up and spins her around holding her tightly to him. They both knew that they would get through this together. Both knowing that they couldn't live without the other…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	24. Chapter 23: Leaving

**Chapter 23: Leaving**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Paul re-enters his bedroom after being on the phone with Claire for the past half hour. He finds Bella laying on their bed.

"How did it go?" she asks as he lays down and take her into his arms

"We will see her tomorrow. I convinced her you'll be fine for one more day. Today we can send with the kids. I think we are going to be gone long time. They need us to spend time with us before we leave for Seattle", Paul explains

"Paul how are we going to go through this again?" Bella asks softly

"We can do this. I will support you all the way. I love you so much Bella", Paul says kissing her temple

"I love you too Paul with all my heart", Bella says kissing him

"Mummy your home", Aspy says running into the bedroom and jumping onto the bed

Jackson, Rosie, Jemmett, Daniel, Marie, Kaimana and Jalice quickly run into the room too. Bella smiles and hugs Daniel to her.

"I think it is time for the kid to get a visit from the tickle monster", Paul roars

The children squeal and try to get away but he is not having any of that. The laugh and soon everyone is down stairs having breakfast. Paul had cooked breakfast while Bella feed the twins with Sasha's help. Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it", Paul says kissing Bella and making his way over towards the door

He opens it to find the pack and the Cullen's waiting for him.

"Not to sound rude. But what are you doing here?" Paul demands

"We are here to see if you are ok. We are worried about Bella", Carlisle explains

"There is nothing to worry about. We are fine. We are spending the day with our kids. Bella and I are going on a business trip tomorrow. We might be gone a couple of weeks. We are leaving Sasha in charge. You guys can help her if you want. But today is ours", Paul says glaring

"Ok. What time do you leave tomorrow?" Sam asks looking a bit shocked

"We leave at 7am. We will see you then", Paul says shutting the door in their shocked faces

"Who was it?" Bella asks

"Just the family. I told them we are going on a business trip. That will cover our time away", Paul replies

The rest of the day was spent playing on the beach and in the water. The children were having a ball. Paul and Bella didn't even realise that they were being watched by the rest of their family.

That night Bella and Paul sat down the kids to tell them the news.

"Kids we have something to tell you", Bella says nervously

"What is it Mummy?" Jemmett asks

"Do you remember that time when Mummy was sick?" Paul asks his older kids

They all nod.

"Well Mummy is sick like that again. She needs all of your help. Do you think you can do that?" Paul asks them

"Yes Daddy", they all chant

"Ok. Tomorrow Mummy and I will be leaving you with Sasha for a bit. Mummy needs to get better and we have to go away to do that", Paul explains gently

"When will you be back?" Aspy asks

"We don't know. But we will be back. The other thing we ask is that you keep this to yourselves until Mummy and Daddy tell you to tell", Paul explains

"Yes Daddy. We love you Mummy", they say giving her a big hug

"I love you too. My darlings. Now up to bed. If you want to be up early tomorrow to see us off", Bella says

Paul and Bella quickly put them all too bed and Sasha quickly goes to her room. Paul and Bella get up at 5am Paul and Bella start to pack for their time away. Paul quickly got the suit cases out of the garage. He also put his truck out front and wheelchair in the back. Bella starts to put all her clothes into the suitcase. Including a few of her bandanas. Paul quickly goes into the medicine cupboard and packs everything they could need. Including the oxygen tank. He quickly carries everything down to the car. At 6am all the kids are up and our having breakfast with their parents for the last time in what could be weeks. By quarter to 7 all the Cullen's and the pack our outside the house. Watching as Bella and Paul pack the last of their stuff in the truck.

"We will see you guys in a couple of weeks", Bella says hugging each of the Cullen's and the pack.

Paul comes forward and shakes all of their hands.

"See you in a couple of weeks. Make sure you look after each other", Paul says before turning away to say goodbye to his children.

Bella was holding William to her thinking about what she is about to put the family through. Thinking that she could forget all about her children.

After they had said goodbye Paul and Bella get into their truck and start to drive away.

"Bye Mummy", Jackson calls

"Bye Daddy", Rosie says

"We love you", they all call

Bella was holding in her tears as they drive away. Paul pulls her into his side. Trying to comfort her. Even though he knew it wasn't going to work…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I can't believe Bella and Paul just left. We don't buy their story but we can't do anything. Edward is not back yet. I just hope they will be back soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	25. Chapter 24: How Bad? Part 1

**Chapter 24: How Bad? Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Finally we are at the hospital and Bella has been taken away for some tests. I can't believe this is happening again. Why does this always happen to us? I walk outside to make a call. Thinking Edward might be able to cover for us.

"Edward", Edward says

"Hey Edward it is Paul", I say

"Hey Paul what can I do for you?" he asks

"I need you to go home and cover for Bella and I", I reply

"Why is that?" he asks

"You know how we lost a baby?" I ask him softly

"Yes", he replies softly

"Well the reason for it has come up again. I need you to cover with the family. We are not ready to tell anyone", I reply

"Ok. Leah and I are on are way home. We should he there in 2 hours. We were already on the way when you called", Edward says

"They called you?" I ask slightly angry

"Yeh. Don't worry I'll cover for you", he says

"Thanks mate", I say

"Good luck. Give Bella my best", Edward says

"Will do", I say hanging up

I walk back inside and take a seat. A couple of hours go by before Bella joins me. An hour later we are in Clarie's office.

"Ok. I am going to come right out and say this. It is bad", she says

"How bad?" Bella asks scared

"Bad enough. You have a brain tumour, there is also cancer in your lungs, liver, ovaries and abdomen", she says looking at us

I take Bella's had and gives it a squeeze. We will get through this together.

"Chance of survival?" I ask

"25%" she says softly

Bella sobs and leans into me. I hug her tightly.

"I have booked on OR to have your brain tumour removed tomorrow", she says

"Is Richard doing the surgery?" I ask

"Yes. He is flying in for you. He will be here tonight", she replies

Bella soon calms down and Claire speaks again.

"I will see you to your room. I have told the nurses that you will be staying with your wife", Claire says leading us to Bella's hospital room

When she leaves I hug Bella tightly as she cries. I rock her back and forward as my own tears spill. I hope it time everything with be ok…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

When her parents left Sasha quickly goes to the phone to call her step-brothers.

"Who the hell calls at this time in the morning?" a grumpy voice answers

"Russ it's Sasha", Sasha says

"Sash what the hell are you doing calling at 4am in the bloody morning?" he asks

"You and Tony need to come home", she says urgently

The Cullen's Volturi and the pack were watching her curiously.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asks

"We have a code red", Sasha says

"I am on my way. I'll get Tony and meet you at home", he says hanging up

"Brothers", Sasha mutters

_Few hours later…_

Sasha was putting Rosie down for her nap when she hears a car pulling up. She quickly walks down the stairs and outside to find Edward and Leah getting out of the car.

"What are you too doing back?" she asks

"Your father called us. We know", Edward says

"Ok. Can you please help me with your family? They are starting to annoy me", Sasha asks

"Sure", Edward says

"I'll take the wolves", Leah says

"I'll take the vampires", Edward says

They both quickly get to work. Determined to help whatever way they can…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Please review. <strong>**What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Now I have a surgey on the 14th so I won't be updating before or after it for about a week. Please stick with me.**

**Now Please check out some of my other stories.**

* * *

>1. Sun Rise (Bella &amp; Paul)<p><p>

What if Paul was the one the found Bella in the beginning of New Moon? What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella asked him to take her far away from Forks? What if they return 8 years later?

* * *

>2. Harry's Army (Harry Potter. Harry)<p><p>

Set in Harry Potter 5. Harry is sick of people keeping everything from him. So he form's is own organization. Set on riding the world of Voldemort and keeping the students safe. And it is time for secrets that Harry has kept to come into the light.

* * *

>3. True Mate (Twilight. Jasper &amp; Bella)<p><p>

What if Jasper slipped up and killed someone? What if he locked himself in his room? What if Edward refuses to let Bella come to the house? What if when they went hunting Bella went over? What if Bella took Jasper away and they fall in love?

* * *

>4. Time Turner (Harry Potter. Harry &amp; Teddy)<p><p>

Set 20 years after the war. Everyone is living peacefully. Teddy and Victorie are babysitting all of the kids when the 5 new Marauder's get their hands on a time turner. What could go wrong?

* * *

>5. Bella's Secrets (Twilight &amp; Harry Potter. Bella &amp; Harry)<p><p>

Set in NM and before HP4. What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? What if Bella was the most powerful witch alive?. What secrets does Bella hide?

* * *

>6. Bringing them Home (NCIS)<p><p>

What if Gibbs believe's Jenny's alive and goes to find her with the help of Ducky? What could happen?

* * *

>7. Together Again (Twilight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Sequel to Forgiveness. It has been many years since Bella and Edward left now they coming back to help against a new threat. Who is this new threat? How will everyone deal with being together again?

* * *

>8. Secrets (Vampire Academy)<p><p>

Set in Last Sacrifice. What if Rose had a brother? What if all these years they have kept it a secret from everyone? What if Rose was not all Dhampir? What if Rose broke out of jail with the help of her brother and returns 10 years later?

* * *

>9. A Long Wait (Twlight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Set 90 years after New Moon after Edward left Bella in the forest. Now the Cullen's return to Forks. One of them has a secret that he has kept for a very long time now it is forced out into the open. When they see a Vampire Bella and her family.

* * *

>10. Pay Back (Twilight. Bella)<p><p>

What if Bella stayed as the Cullen's for the weekend without Edward? What if Bella had been down lately and they decided to cheer her up with some pranks? What if the pranks they did on Bella made her upset that she runs to her identical twin sister?

* * *

>11. Christmas Wish (Twilight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

It is Christmas time at the start of New Moon. A young woman goes to inform the Cullen's of an event that will change their lives forever. Will they go back to Forks? One Shot.

* * *

>12. Forgiveness (Twlight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Edward left Bella in the woods and she gets changed by Victoria. What if Bella found her presents and a letter that Edward had left for her. Now they meet 3 years later, when the Cullen's go to Dartmouth.


	26. Chapter 25: How Bad? Part 2

**Chapter 25: How Bad? Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was 9am when two cars slam to a halt outside the Lahote Residence. Sasha quickly goes to the door.

"Russ! Tony!" she calls as to men step out of the two cars

"Sasha it has been a while", Tony says hugging Sasha tight

"I wish it was under better circumstances", Russ adds coming over and hugging her

"I wish too", Sasha replies

"I hear that finally you are our little sister", Russ says grinning

"Yeh. Bella and Paul adopted me a couple of months ago", Sasha says leading them into the house

"Russ!", Daniel yells running over

"Tony!" Aspy yells running over with the rest of her siblings

"Hello squirts. It has been a while", Tony says swinging Rosie up into his arms and placing her on his hip

"We missed you", Jemmett says

"We have missed you too", Russ says sitting on the couch

"So how is the new family?" Tony asks taking a seat

"They have been a bit annoying. They want to know what is going on", Sasha says

"Haven't Mum and Dad told them yet?" Russ asks frowning

"Nup. They were going to tell before this all happened", Sasha says

"What did happen?" Tony asks

"Mum went to a party on the beach a couple of days ago and she collapsed in a seizure. You can probably guess the rest", Sasha explains

"So where are they now?" Russ asks

"Seattle", Sasha says as the doorbell rings, "This must be the family. I will bet my pay on it"

The boys laugh as Sasha goes to the door. Minutes later the Cullen's and the wolf pack are in the door.

"I am sorry I tried to stop them", Edward says apologies to Sasha

"Not a problem they can meet the rest of the family", Sasha says

"Who are they?" Rosalie asks

"These are my adopted brothers Tony and Russ who are both 20 and 19", Sasha says introducing them, "Bella and Paul adopted them 5 years ago"

Everyone quickly shakes hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet everyone. We have hear a lot about you", Tony says smiling

"Do you k…", Sam starts

"Yes", Russ says interrupting him

"They told you?" Embry asks shocked

"It was hard not to know that your adopted parents turned into giant wolves", Tony says

"I believe when we first found out we didn't believe them to Paul actually phased in front of us", Russ adds

"That was a shock of a life time", Tony adds

"Then they told us Vampires were real", Russ says

"After finding out about Werewolves we didn't get a shock about vampires", Tony adds

"You mean shape-shifters", Russ corrects

"Whatever", Tony says rolling his eyes

"So you're not fazed?" Emmett asks, "That we suck blood"

"Ma told us that your family only drank from animals. Tell me was she wrong?" Tony asks

"Brother their eyes are gold not red", Russ says rolling his eyes

The Cullen's and the wolf pack were amazed how much Bella and Paul told them about themselves. Suddenly there is a crying nose.

Sasha sighs, "The twins are up"

"We'll go with you. We would like to meet them", Russ says

"Sure"

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I spent the night just holding Bella while she slept. I can't believe this is happening again. It is like we are stuck in a nightmare. And our worst fears won't go away. They are about to wheel Bella into surgery.

"I love you Bella so much", I say kissing her lips

She kisses me back, "I love you too Paul. Forever. No matter what world I am forced to live in"

"You are not going anywhere", I tell her thickly

"Promise me you will take care of the kids if this surgery goes wrong and I lose my memory like last time", she says

"I promise",

"Promise me you will tell the Cullen's and the pack everything. They need to know and they can help you", she says

"I promise. But you are not going anywhere", I say thickly

"Just in case. I will be with you. Promise me you won't do anything stupid", she says

"I can't live without you. You are my world", I say

"Promise me!" she demands, "Think of the kids. They would have lost one parent. They can't lose another. Promise me!"

"I promise", I say thickly resting me forehead against hers tears running down my face and hers

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry it has been a while. I hope to update again soon:)<strong>

**I am having 8 teeth removed within the next 30 days. So please be patient with me.**


	27. Chapter 26: Waiting

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I ended up having ten teeth removed. But now I am back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Waiting <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Paul had just watched Bella head into surgery. Not knowing the outcome. Paul walks outside knowing that he needed fresh air. He had hated hospitals for years since Bella first got sick. Paul sits on the bench outside the hospital head in his hands. He hoped Bella would come out of this ok. He knew that she was very sick but hopefully she had enough fight in her to bet cancer again. He didn't know what he would do without her. He couldn't imagine life without her by his side.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly after hours of waiting his phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Paul says in a dull voice

"Hey Paul have you heard anything yet?" Edward asks

"Not yet. I am still waiting", he replies quietly

"Are you ok?" Edward asks worried

"Not really. What if I lose her?" he asks

"You won't lose her. She is strong she will get through this", Edward replies with conviction

"I hope you are right", Paul replies

"I am. Do you want to talk to your children?" Edward asks

"If I can", Paul replies

"Who first?" Edward asks

"Russ"

"Hey dad is mum ok?" Russ asks

"Don't know anything yet I am still waiting", Paul replies running a hand through his hair

"Don't worry she will be fine", Russ says

"Thanks. Pass me to someone", Paul says

"Hey daddy", Aspy says

"Hey sweetheart how was school?" Paul asks

"It was fun. I got my work back and I got an 'A'", Aspy says excited

"Did you? Well aren't you bright. What else have you been doing?" Paul asks

"Not much daddy. Tell mum I love her. Here is Jemmett", Aspy says passing to phone

"Hi daddy", Jemmett says

"Hey buddy. How you doing?" Paul asks

"Grandpa Charlie took me fishing on Sunday", Jemmett says excitedly

"Wow. Were you a good boy for grandpa?" Paul asks

"Yep", Jemmett says

Suddenly Paul sees a Richard walking towards him.

"I have to go buddy. Be good. I love you", Paul says

"Love you too daddy. Tell mummy that we love her", Jemmett says

"I will goodbye", Paul says quickly hanging up and standing up to greet the doctor, "How did it go?"

"It went well. There is a little bit of swelling and bleeding. But hopeful Bella will make a full recover. But we won't know until she wakes up", Richard says

Paul breathes a sigh of relief.

"Can I go in and see her?" he asks

"Of course. She is being moved to her room now", Richard says kindly

Paul quickly goes to the room and sees Bella hooked up to all the monitors and machines. She has her bandana around her head and an oxygen mask on. Paul goes over to her side and moves the chair so he can sit next to her. He grabs her hand.

"You have to come back to me love. Please I can't do any of this without you", Paul says to her

Now it was a waiting game. Hopefully she would wake up soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I know Bella would have been in surgery for a couple of hours now. I pull out my phone and walk outside Paul's house and into the woods.

"Hello?" Paul says in a dull voice

"Hey Paul have you heard anything yet?" I ask

"Not yet. I am still waiting", he replies quietly

I can tell he is taking this really tuff. All these hours waiting he is thinking what could happen to Bella.

"Are you ok?" I ask worried knowing the answer

"Not really. What if I lose her?" he asks

"You won't lose her. She is strong she will get through this", I reply with conviction

I know Bella. She won't leave us without a fight. Paul's got a real fighter.

"I hope you are right", Paul replies

"I am. Do you want to talk to your children?" I ask wanting to distract him.

I walk back into the house.

"If I can", Paul replies

"Who first?" I ask

"Russ", Paul says

I motion to Russ to have to phone then I walk away knowing they needed a little bit of private time. Soon Paul finishes talking and hangs up. An hour later I get a text.

_Bella out of Surgery. Waiting for her to wake up_

_-Paul_

I breathe a sigh of relief. Bella made it through the surgery. Now she just needs to wake up. Now all we have to do is wait…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	28. Chapter 27: Waking Up

**Author's Note: Happy 20th Birthday to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Waking Up<strong>

* * *

><p><em>5 days later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

It has been 5 days since the surgery and Bella still hasn't woken up. I haven't left her bedside. The doctors say she should wake up soon because she was out for a few days last time. I sigh I have only checked in with my children once since Bella has gotten out of surgery. I hope they understand I can't just leave her side. I need to be there when she wakes up. Last time she had memory lose and was very confused. That can't happen again.

"Bella if you can hear me you need to wake up. Please sweetheart. I love you please wake up", I beg as I squeeze her hand

Suddenly she squeezes it back. I blink have I just imagined that?

"Bella can you hear me?" I ask again

She squeezes my hand again.

I quickly press the call button for the nurse. She comes in, in seconds.

"What can I do for you Mr Lahote?" she asks

"Get Richard. She is waking up", I say

"Right away", she says running out of the room

"Bella please open those pretty little eyes for me", I beg to her

Her eye lids flutter.

"Come on love you can do it?" I encourage her

Her beautiful eyes finally open and she quickly shuts them again because of the light. I quickly get up and turn off the light.

"Is that better my love?" I ask

She slowly opens her eyes again and looks around confused. That's when Richard comes in.

"She's awake?" he asks

"Yes", I say still holding her hand

"Bella do you know where you are?" Richard asks

Bella frowns and shakes her head.

I give Richard a panicked look. She has to remember.

"You are in the hospital. You just had major brain surgery. Can you squeeze my hands?" Richard asks taking her hands

She squeezes them back.

"Do you know who this man is?" Richard asks looking at me

Bella nods. And I breathe a sigh in relief.

"What's his name?" Richard asks

"Paul Thomas Lahote", Bella croaks

"How old are you?" Richard asks

"26", she croaks

"How many kids do you have?"

"I think 10", she croaks

"Good. Good. How's your pain on a scale of one to ten?" Richard asks

"7", she croaks

"Ok. I will give you more pain killers. Just get some rest. I'll see you again in a couple of hours", Richard says leaving the room

"Bella do you remember what we are?" I ask her

She nods her eyes looking at me with love.

"I love you Bella. Do you know that?" I ask her

"I do. I love you", Bella whisperers falling back into sleep

I sigh in relief. She remembers us. That is good. Last time she couldn't. I better call Edward to tell him she is finally awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Leah and I have been helping Russ and Tony look after the children since their parents are away. Paul called days ago saying Bella still wasn't awake. I hope she wakes soon for Paul's sake. My family have been a problem trying to find out where Bella and Paul are but Leah and I have kept them at bay. They will find out when Paul and Bella are ready. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Edward", I say

"Hey Edward it's Paul", Paul says

"Hey Paul. How is she?" I ask

"She's awake and she remembers", Paul says

I can hear the relief in his voice.

"That's great Paul. Do you know when you'll get home?" I ask

"Not for a couple of weeks. She needs to start Chemo first then she will continue in Port Angeles", Paul says

"Ok. Just know if I am there for you if you need it", I say

"I know. How are the kids?" Paul asks

"They are good. They are all behaving", I say to ease his mind he should not be worrying about us.

"That's good. I will call in a couple of days to talk to them. Give them my love", Paul says

"I will. Talk to you soon", I say as Paul hangs up

"Your Mum's awake", I say to Russ and Tony

"That's good. Dad's probably going out of his mind with worry", Tony says

"Does she remember everything?" Russ asks

"Yes", I reply

"That's good. When will they be back?" Russ asks

"A couple of weeks", I reply again

I sigh I hope they come home soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	29. Chapter 28: Coming Home: Part 1

**Chapter 28: Coming Home: Part 1**

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

It's been 3 weeks since the brain surgery. The last three weeks have been very busy. Bella had a couple of other surgery's to get rid of the cancer in her ovaries and part of her liver. She has just had her first chemo treatment.

I look at her now and see is on oxygen for her lungs a bandana was around her head. She was very pale.

"I…want…to….go…home", Bella says softly from her bed

I look at her and squeeze her hand.

"Are you sure. Everyone will have to find out our secret if we go home now", I reply

"I…need…to…go…home. We…can…get…treatment…at…Port Angeles hospital", Bella says, "I…want to…spend…time with my kids"

"Ok. I will take to Claire and see if that is possible", I say getting up

"Don't be long", she replies

"I won't. I promise", I reply kissing her lips

I quickly make my way out of her room and go in search of Claire. I soon find her in her temporary office. That the hospital had provided her with.

"Hi Claire can I come in?" I ask

"Sure you can Paul. Is Bella alright?" Claire asks as I take my seat

"She is alright at the moment. Bella has a request", I say

"What is the request?" Claire asks

"She wants to go home", I say

"That might not be a good idea", she replies

"We are coming to tell them. Soon after we get home. Please let me take Bella home. We can continue treatment in Port Angeles. She misses the kids", I say

"She is very weak. She is going to need someone with her all the time", Claire replies

"I will be there or Carlisle and the Cullen's will be there", I reply

"Do you think the vampires and the werewolves we be willing to help care for her?" Claire asks

Bella and I ended up telling Claire what we are. It didn't matter anyway. Claire is a shape-shifter anyway. So she was the prefect doctor.

"They will do anything to help her", I say

"Have you stopped shifting?" Claire asks

"Do you even have to ask?" I say giving her a sad smile

"I guess I don't. Go tell Bella she is going her. I will be right behind you", Claire says

"You can have the room at our place", I offer her

"Thanks. I think that will be a great idea", Claire says

"I better get back to Bella and tell her she is going home. But first I better ring home. We do you think we can leave?" I ask

"Tomorrow. That's the soonest I can discharge her", Claire says

"Thanks. I better make that call", I say pulling out his phone and ringing the home number as I walk out of the office.

"Hello?" Edward asks answering the phone, "You reached the Lahote residence"

"Hi Edward its Paul", I say

"Is everything alright?" Edward asks

"Yes. We are coming home tomorrow", I say smiling

"That's great. Bella doing a lot better then?" Edward asks

"She is about the same. But she wants to come home to be with the kids. She will continue the treatments at Port Angeles", I explain

"So are you going to tell the others?" Edward asks

"Yes we are. We'll let Bella and I settle in first then we will tell them", I say softly

"Don't worry they will understand. They will help you", Edward says

"Ok. I better go. Bella is waiting for me. Expect us tomorrow. I will text you with the time", I say

"Ok. See you tomorrow", Edward says

"See you tomorrow", I say hanging up

I quickly make my way back to Bella's room.

"Are…we…going…home?" she asks between breaths

"Yes. We leave tomorrow", I say grabbing her hand

"I…can't…wait…to…see…everyone", she says closing her eyes

"I know. I love you Bella", I say kissing her forehead

"I…love…you…too", Bella replies falling asleep

I sigh hopefully she will be alright…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I just got off the phone with Paul and smile. They are coming home. The kids have really missed them. They are off with the rest of the family while Leah and I take care of the twins. Everyone is going to be excited that they will be coming home. I just hope they can help look after Bella. Paul will need help. Paul offed as the guest room weeks ago. So we are living here.

"Leah they are coming home", I say to Leah as she enters the room

"About time. How is Bella?" Leah asks

"About the same as last time", I say

"Why are they coming home then?" Leah asks

"Because Bella wanted to go and home and be with her children", I explain

"I hope she will be alright here", Leah says worriedly

"I hope so too. They are going to tell the others soon", I tell her

That's when the family arrives home the kids were smiling. They must have had fun.

"I have news for all of you", I say to them

"What is it Uncle Edward?" Daniel asks

"Your parents will be going home tomorrow", I tell them all grinning

The kids cheer.

"Ok settle down. We must clean this house from top to bottom for a surprise for them", I say to them

"Of course. How could we not knowing what they are going through", Russ says

"Do you know what time tomorrow son?" Carlisle asks

"No. Paul said he will text me. When they are close", I reply

"Good. We have missed them", Esme says

"I have missed my sister I can't wait to see her", Sam says

I just hope they can be there for them when they get home…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? PLease review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	30. Chapter 29: Coming Home: Part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick and depressed latly and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:) **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doing my best to keep you all updated and the keep my nan and mum happy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On another note. Happy New Year Everyone! Also I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Coming Home: Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

The next day comes and Claire had signed Bella out and she is helping me to get her to the car. Lucky I had bought our wheelchair with us. I have placed the car at the entrance of the hospital once I am done I go and help put Bella in the car. Claire wheels her over and I lift her up out of the chair. Claire quickly opens the front door for me. Once I have Bella in the car seat with her oxygen tank hooked up I shut the door and move to put the wheelchair and our bags in the back of the truck. Once I am done I make me way over to Claire.

"Thanks Claire for everything", I say giving her a hug

"Not a problem Paul. Take care of Bella and I will see you in 5 days. Good luck with the family", Claire says

"Will do and thanks a lot", I say climbing into the truck

I quickly send of a text to Edward and then I leave the hospital.

"Are you sure about this sweetheart?" I ask her as we leave Seattle

"Yes. I want to be home", she replies softly

"Go to sleep sweetheart I will wake you up when we get home", I say to her noticing how tried she is

She quickly falls asleep while I keep driving. I don't drive fast I drive the speed limit maybe even a bit slower. I can't help thinking how the family will take this. It is going to be a tough road ahead if Bella is going to beat cancer again. We will need all of their help. I hope they can take to news and help us…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Today is the day that Bella and Paul will arrive home. Everyone has started cleaning the house from top to bottom. I was putting the laundry in the dryer when my phone goes off. I quickly take it out of my pocket.

_Just left be home in 4 hours._

_Bella can't wait to see everyone._

_-Paul_

I smile they will finally be home soon. I quickly gather everyone in the living room.

"Everyone Bella and Paul will be home in 4 hours. We better get ready", I say to everyone

"Cool. We have nearly finished cleaning the house. All then we have to do is wait", Tony says

"Let's finish", Leah says

* * *

><p><em>4 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>We have all cleaned up and are waiting outside with all the kids, Billy, Sue, Charlie, the pack, my family, Peter, Charlotte, Sasha, Tony and Russ. Suddenly my phone goes off again.<p>

_Be there in 5._

_Please keep your family in line._

_-Paul_

"They will be here in 5 and please don't jump on them", I say to me family

"Why? They have been gone for a while", Alice says bouncing up and down

"Jasper please calm everyone down. We don't want to overwhelm them", I say to my brother

He quickly does what I say and sends a dose of calm to everyone. Thank god they settled down. I don't think Bella will be up to a bouncy Alice and the other excited family.

5 minutes go by quickly and soon Paul's truck pulls into the drive way.

"Yay they are home", Alice says excitedly

"Jasper", I plead

And other dose of calm spreads over us. That's when Paul parks the car and gets out. You can tell by looking at him he hadn't had much sleep lately. He must have been too worried about Bella.

"Daddy!" Rosie says running to him

"Hello sweet pea", Paul says hugging her tightly

"We missed you daddy", Marie says

"How's mum?" Aspy asks

"She will get there. Why don't you all go inside and we will meet you in there", Paul says to his children

"Ok dad", they all says running inside

"Russ can you get the wheelchair out of the back and Tony please get the luggage and bring it inside", Paul instructs

I see my family looked shocked.

"Edward can you help me with Bella?" Paul asks going back to the car

"Sure what do you need?" I ask moving over to help him

"Can you grab the oxygen tank? I will carry Bella in", Paul says opening Bella's door

That's when we can all see her. She is pale and has a bandana around her head. She is also on oxygen.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you inside and on the couch", Paul says slowly picking her up

I quickly take the oxygen tank that is still hooked up to her.

"Hello Bella", I say smiling slightly at her

"Hey Edward thanks for everything", she says softly breathing heavily

"Not a problem Bella", I say to her

I look at my family and see them all standing there looking shocked but Leah.

"I will get the couch ready", Leah says dashing inside

"Thanks Leah", Paul says slowly walking inside with me

"Are you guys coming", I call to my family as Paul and I put Bella on the couch

Paul quickly puts the blanket over her to keep her warm.

"Mummy!" Jalice says running over to us with the rest of her siblings

I decide to give them some time alone and go and talk to my family.

"Come on Leah let's leave them for a minute", I say to her softly

She nods her head and we head back outside to where our family haven't moved.

"Are you guys going to move anytime soon?" Leah asks amusement in her voice

"What is wrong with her?" Sam asks

"That is for them to tell you. Give them some time with their kids", I say

"Ok but we will get answers", Charlie says

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Once I have Bella on the couch and a blanket covering her the kids start to come up wanting to see their mother.

"Mummy!" Jalice says

"Hey baby", Bella says softly

"Can I have a hug Mummy?" Daniel asks

"Sure. Paul" Bella says

I quickly come over and pick Daniel up and lift him so he can hug Bella. Bella weakly hugs him back. Soon I am lifting all the children for a hug. Bella smiles weakly at them.

"How are you Mummy?" Jemmett asks

"I am getting their baby. You did a good job cleaning the house", Bella says praising all of them

"What have you been doing since we have been gone?" I ask

The children quickly begin to fill us in on everything that has happened. Soon I realise the family must be waiting to question us. I sigh it is time to tell our story…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	31. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
>2. Volturi Queen<p>

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
>4. New Life, New Pack<br>5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
>6. Different Life<br>7. New Life  
>8. Emmett's Revenge?<br>9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
>10. Sun Rise<br>11. Alive  
>12. True Mate<br>13. Harry's Army  
>14. Bella's Secrets<br>15. Everything Changes  
>16. Secret Life<br>17. A Long Wait  
>18. Secrets<br>19. Together Again  
>20. Into the Future<br>21. Time Turner  
>22. Bringing them Home<br>23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	32. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note:**

**My Nan is dying so I will not update stories for a bit longer. I might do one or two in her honour. But I just need to be there for my mum who is losing her mum. **

**So everyone please hang in there I WILL update when I can.**

**Thank you for your support**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	33. Nominate

**Nominate**

* * *

><p>If you like this Story please got and Nominate and Vote for Sun Rise in the BellaPaul Pairing at www. thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com. au/

Just remove the spaces.

* * *

><p>One another note. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favourite this story: The reason I haven't updated is that I lost everything on my USB all my stories and chapters so I am trying to rebuild all of them. Please hang in there with me. I WILL update soon:)<p>

Dragons_Twilight1992


	34. Vote

**Vote**

This story has been nominated please go and vote at:

www. thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com. au/

Just remove the spaces.

Thank you all I will update soon:)


	35. Chapter 30: Whole True Story

**Finally I am Back! Thank you for your patience. I did an extra long chapter for all of you over 11,000 words and 17 pages here we are.**

**On another note: I have re-did this whole story changing heaps of things. So please go back and read. I also fixed some spelling mistakes. I hope you like this re-written story and this chapter: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Whole True Story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Seeing Bella yesterday shocked they all she seemed so weak. And they don't know what is going on. Sam was her brother Sam though he needed to know what the story was. That's when the phone rings in his kitchen

"Uley residence", Sam says

"Hi Sam, its Paul. I need you to gather everyone together and I do mean everyone. No one can be left out. Then come over to the house. Bella and I are going to tell you the Whole True Story", Paul says

"Are you serious?" Sam ask not believing him he and Bella have kept much from them

"Very serious. So get here soon with EVERYONE", Paul says hanging up

Sam rings up everyone and gets them all to head over to Paul's. Then he grabs Emily and Pauline and they make their way over. Everyone was there waiting outside for Sam and Emily.

"We better go in", Charlie says knocking on the door

Paul opens it 2 minutes later.

"Good you all here. Kids in the play room. Everyone else in the living room", Paul says letting them in

Sam and the other wolves with children move towards the playroom they find all of Bella and Paul's children in there.

"Hello Uncle Sam", Aspy says

"Hello Uncle Embry", Jemmett says

"Hello Aspy. Can you look after Pauline?" I ask

"Yes she can play with us", Aspy says

Pauline goes over to Rosie and starts to play. I leave and so do the others we make sure they were settled before we go into the living room. It was very crowed in there. Bella, was wrapped up in a blanket, on Paul's lap on the love seat, Charlie, Sue, Old Quil, Thomas Lahote on the couch. Billy had wheeled himself over next to the couch. Edward and Leah in a chair, Leah sitting on Edward's lap. Jared and Kim on another chair, Kim on Jared's lap. Embry and Angela in another chair with Angela in Embry's lap. Jacob on a chair with Tanya on his lap. Quil with Claire on his lap on a chair. Michael Lahote (Paul's brother who came here when he was away. He is a werewolf and came with his father and two sisters) with his girlfriend and imprint Rachael Black on his lap, Mackenzie Lahote was sitting with her imprint Terry, Carol Lahote was sitting on the floor with her boyfriend. Brady was on the floor with his imprint Mary. Collin was also on the floor with his imprint. Carlisle was in a chair with his wife Esme in his lap. Emmett had Rosalie in his lap on the floor. Jasper had Alice in his lap on the floor. Peter had Charlotte in his lap on the floor. Garrett had Kate on his lap on the floor. Irina was in Laurent's lap. Carmen in Eleazar's. The Volturi where in the background. There were two urns on the lace table cloth on the table but no one commented assuming they were going to be told about it.

"Seat down with Emily in the other chair Sam", Paul says pointing to the one spare chair

Sam goes and sits down bring Emily onto his lap.

"How are you Bells?" Charlie asks

"Been better", Bella says softly leaning heavily on Paul

"Are you going to tell us where you were the last few weeks?" Sam asks

"We have been really worried", Embry adds

"They have been coming up with so many wild theories", Edward says

Everyone glares at him. They didn't want Bella and Paul to know that.

"We are telling you the Whole True Story from the beginning to now", Paul replies

"Where will you start?" Sam asks

"Will you tell us the truth? You haven't so far", Charlie points out

"We swear what we are going to say will be the truth. I know it doesn't mean much to all of you. But we WILL tell you everything and everything will be the truth", Paul says with conviction

"I guess we will just have to trust you", Thomas says, "You can start"

"Well when Edward broke up with Bella in September of 2005. I found Bella in the woods curled up crying. I immediately imprinted on her. I thought she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. I asked if she was alright. I asked her if I could take her home but she said no. I asked her where does she want to go if not to her father's house", Paul starts

"I said no. I wanted out of Forks", Bella says

"Why?" Charlie asks

"Too many memories for me to deal with. And would be too many questions for me to handle", Bella replies softly

"I carry her out of the forest and run her to Port Angeles. We withdraw all of our money. I steal a truck and drive us to Seattle. We buy a used car and two fake identity's", Paul says

"What was the identity?" Alice asks

"Paul Copper and Isabella Chambers. We bought some stuff and hit the road", Paul says

"Where did you go?" Sue asks

"First we went to Missoula, Montana. We got an apartment and I got a job at a local car repair shop. Bella worked at the library. I had at that time told her everything about werewolves, imprinting and the legends. She knew she was mine forever and that we wouldn't age. I took her on romantic dates and walks in the park. 2 months after we had left Forks I proposed", Paul says smiling at Bella

"It was a big shock", Bella replies

"Where did you buy the ring?" Alice asks

"At a jewellery's in Butte when I was there on a job. I made sure in was 2ct diamond with sterling silver band. I looked around the whole store till I found the one that suited Bella the most. I was sure you would love it", Paul replies showing them the ring on Bella's finger.

It really was a beautiful ring and it suited her. The others had gotten just the first ones they sure for their imprints. Paul sure did for Bella. Simple was best. She didn't want it too expensive from what they had all heard she was a simple kind of woman and didn't like to be spoiled often.

"How much was the ring?" Embry asks

"$350 dollars", Paul says smiling at Bella with love in his eyes

"What did Paul say as you proposed?" Alice asks bouncing in Jasper's lap

"First I took Bella under a big Cherry Blossom tree that was in full bloom. It was our favourite part of the park. I took her hand and knelt down on one knee. I said Bella you are my light, my heart and my soul. You mean the world to me and more. So very much more. I would follow you anywhere you go. I will always support you and be there for you. You are the most beautiful person on the planet. You're an angel in human's body. You're eyes see my real soul and my heart that I hide for a long time till I meet you. I care for you deeply. I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? That's what I said", Paul says

"That is so romantic", the girls says

"Wish Sam said that to me", Emily says

"I thought my proposal was good", Sam says

"To you maybe", Emily replies from his lap

"That was better than ours too", Angela says

All the girls where nodding. Paul had said a dream proposal they all should have said.

"I also showed her the tattoo across my heart had had done", Paul says

"Can we see it?" Emily asks

"Ok", Paul says gently lifting Bella of and onto the chair he then lifts his top up

On his chest over his heart it says in red ink '_Isabella Swan always haves my heart'_

"That is so sweet", Rosalie says, "Did you know he did it?"

"No I didn't. It was a big surprise", Bella says now back on Paul's lap

"So where did you get your wedding dress?" Alice asks

"From a store in New York when Paul and I went there to keep you off our trail", Bella says softly

"Did you change your names?" Jared asks

"Yes we did. We were now Paul Smith and Isabella Williamson", Paul replies

"Can you show us the dress?" Alice asks bouncing up and down

"Sure. Sasha please get the wedding and other photo albums from the shelf", Paul says

Sasha gets up and grabs the books handing them to her adopted Dad. Paul looks at the photos and pulls out one. It was a picture of a mermaid style red and white dress. It was on the hanger and they had taken a photo. It had White flowers around the hip and a bit of bling under breast area.

"The bottom white layer is lace", Bella says softly

"It is a gorgeous dress Bella. How much was it?" Alice asks as the photo was being taken around

"$3,000 dollars and $600 for alliterations and because we decided the wedding was going to be in a month", Paul replies

"You didn't see the dress did you?" Alice asks eyes narrowing

"No I didn't she bought her friends from Montana with her name Brooke and Hannah", Paul replies, "That reminds me I need to give them a call. They know about us being in hiding. We haven't told them we are out of hiding"

"How did you afford a dress like that?" Esme asks

"I caught a rapist and murder in Montana he was wanted in Florida, California, Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Arizona, New Mexico, Nevada, Nebraska, Illinois, Louisiana, North Carolina, Virginia, and New York. Because he was so wanted in 15 states there was a huge reward", Paul replies

"How did you catch him?" Charlie asks

"He was sneaking into our apartment when Bella was home. I had just got home to find him sneaking up on Bella. I took him down with a little bit of a fight while Bella called the police. He had a gun and got a shot of and it grazed Bella's leg", Paul replies

"Can I see?" Carlisle asks

Paul pulls up Bella's pants to reveal a small 2 inch scar on her lower leg.

"I would call that a graze", Carlisle agrees

"What is his name?" Aro asks

"Damien Cord", Paul replies

"Let me make a call. He will be out of everyone's way by tonight", Aro says going on the phone

"He IS in jail he is out of everyone's way", Bella points out

"But it is time for him to meet his maker", Marcus says

"I agree", Charlie says angrily

"How much was the reward?" Jacob asks

"$1,600,000 dollars all together from all the states. $106,666 dollars from each state", Paul replies

"So where was the wedding?" Alice asks

"On the beach Kahului, Hawaii. But first we went to Florida. We decided to talk to Renee", Paul says sneering Renee's name

"What did Renee have to say?" Charlie asks scowling

"Her and Phil were having troubles and she was taking it out on Bella. Especially when we told her we were getting married in 2 weeks' time. That's when we found out Renee was sleeping around. Cheating on Phil and Bella and I found out the first night we were there. We confronted Renee and she didn't deny it. She said she slept with over 50 men in 25 years starting when she was 15. She slept with them weeks at a time but nothing too serious. She also had several abortions. But she did give birth to four boys and two girls. 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 years older than Bella", Paul reveals

"How could anyone kill a baby?" Rosalie asks disgusted and upset

"She is a cold hearted person", Bella replies, "I could have had plenty of little brothers and sisters but she took that away. But she did say she did give a few up for adoption when we were in Phoenix. I don't remember at the time because I was so small. But I do remember her complaining about her figure"

Everyone looked disgusted by what Renee had done.

"What are the four boys and two girl names and ages?" Esme asks

"First I am so sorry Sue but Harry cheated on you with Renee. Renee gave birth to his first son named Moses who she didn't tell him about and gave up for adoption before he knew about him. He is now 27. He was born the same year as Leah", Paul says with remorse

"How could Harry do that to me?" Sue says tears in her eyes

"Renee said he felt remorseful. He was drunk after finding out you were pregnant with Leah. But she wasn't remorseful she said he was the best sex she had so far", Bella says sadly

"Are you in contact with Moses?" Sue asks wiping her tears

"Yes. He is on his way here now with his family. He says he will stay away if you want him too. He doesn't want to course you anymore pain", Paul replies

"I would like to meet him. He is apart of my late husband. I would like to know him", Sue says

"The others are Luke who is now 32, Zack who is now 31, Stanley who is now 30, Daniella who is now 29 and Fiona who is 28. We are in contact with them and their families. They are coming to Forks too to be with us", Paul says

"I can't believe I didn't know about them", Charlie mutters

"No one did", Bella says softly

"The only serious relationship she was in was Phil's. She had a daughter and a son with him. Her name was Kaylee Anne and George Philip. They were two weeks old when we visited. Bella couldn't believe her own mother didn't tell her she was pregnant with her brother and sister. Bella called her cold hearted. Then she asked if Charlie was her real father", Paul says stopping

"Go on", Charlie says clenching his fists

"She said how can that workaholic be your father? She said she was sleeping around when he was at work. She never loved you Charlie she just thought she would be important married to a cop to give her status. But she was wrong. That's when she left when her social standing didn't increase", Paul says looking remorseful

"I loved her. Why didn't I see it?" Charlie asks

"Forget about her she is out of your life. Don't be in the past any more. Go on with the story", Sue says after comforting Charlie

"Bella asked if Charlie was even her real father and she said no. That she was actually sure it was Joshua Uley, Sam's father, but she couldn't be sure she said the time period matched. She also said Bella was a twin but she gave the twin up for adoption before Charlie found out", Paul says, "When Bella was yelling at her mother Phil walked in and heard everything. Bella backed away and Renee and Phil got into a big fight. Phil said he was going to divorce her and taking the children with him. She said she wanted half his money to pay of a gambling addiction. She said she didn't want the brats she never wanted to be a mother. She signed away all rights to them like she had done before. She just wanted his money"

"I would like to kill that woman. Everyone should cherish their children and love them", Rosalie says

"They should but it was Renee", Bella says breathing heavily

"Did they go to court?" Billy asks

"No need. Renee actually signed a prenuptial agreement. She was entitled to nothing. Phil sued her for alimony she has to pay 4,000 dollars a fortnight for the twins. To pay for their stuff as repayment for her sins. She was fuming mad. She said she would kill Bella for ruining her relationship with Phil and slapped Bella across the face. We had her arrested for assault. And got a restraining order for the death threat she is not aloud within 200 metres of Bella or any of her children. She left a day later after finding out. We haven't seen or heard from her since. Phil was good to Bella treated her like his own daughter. He even legally adopted her as his own. We invited him and the twins to the wedding. Someone was going to give Bella away. Phil was really honoured. He brought her a diamond necklace to wear on her wedding day", Paul says handing over another photo of the necklace

It was beautiful. Many wished they could give their loved ones something like that.

"I loved the necklace", Bella says, "I still have it"

"After all of that we tracked down her siblings it turned out besides Sam, who she thought was her brother she had four older brothers and one older sister, a twin brother named Nathan, and 5 sisters and 2 brothers. One sister was named Jacky she was 25, then came a brother named Riley who was 24 then other brother named Matthew who was 23, a sister named Rochelle who was 22, her twin Richelle, Addyson who was 21 and Beckah who is 20. They were glad we found them before the wedding. Even if they didn't know us well yet they wanted to be at the wedding of their sister", Paul reveals

"So you have altogether 8 brothers and 6 sisters?" Charlie asks shocked

"Not exactly", Bella says hesitantly

"How many then?" Charlie asks

"We will get to that", Bella says motioning for Paul to continue

"We called them on our way back home they are one their way here with their families. And the twins that are Phil's with him. They all what to be there for Bella and I. They will be staying in Port Angeles", Paul says

"I look forward to meeting them all. It doesn't matter if Renee gave them up. I will still like them", Charlie says

"They will like that. I told them much about you", Bella says

"Now on with the story. After all that then we all went Hawaii to get ready first we got the bouquet of flowers Bella was going to walk down the aisle with here is the picture of the flowers", Paul says pulling out another picture

"The bouquet was made of red roses and white lilies with green leaves. It suited the dress Bella would have been wearing. We had a cake made and a little villa booked for the wedding reception. This is a picture of the cake we had made", Paul says handing us another picture

The cake was three white tears with pink cherry blossoms on it.

"We wanted to have something from the proposal in the wedding. What better then on a cake?" Paul asks with a chuckle

"It's a nice cake. I would have had it bigger", Alice says

"Well we only had to feed 18 people. Me, Bella, Bella's siblings, Phil, Brooke, Hannah, Sarah, Terry, Todd, Max and the priest", Paul reminds Alice

"What day did you get married?" Kim asks

"December 2nd 2005", Bella says

"That was a day I will never forget as long as I live", Paul says

"Why?" Embry asks

"Because it was a magical wedding. I was marrying the love of my life. We would be together for ever", Paul replies smiling with so much love in his eyes to Bella

"Did you write your own vows or did you use the priest ones?" Alice asks

"We wrote out everything we wanted in it. So it was kind of half and half", Paul replies

"What did you say? Do you remember?" Alice asks

"Calm down Alice", Edward says nudging her

"I can't I am excited", Alice says

"Jasper help please", Edward says

"Can you please tell us what you said?" Alice asks calmer

"We said the same vows each basically. The priest said repeat after me: Do you Paul Thomas Lahote take you Isabella Marie Swan: To be my wife, my constant friend, to be my best friend, my imprint, my light, my soul mate, my faithful lover, the mother of my children: My Partner in life and my one true love. My absolute soul mate: Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward. Always: I will cherish our union and love you more as each more day passes: I will trust you and respect you to the day I die: Laugh with you, cry with you, be happy with you: Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of all the obstacles we are yet to face and have already faced together: I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health and old age: I will be myself with you: I will never give up on you: I will have no secrets from you: I promise to love you unconditionally: I promise to help you if you lose your way: I promise to help you up if you fall: I will fight for you: I will share everything with you: I will help you be yourself not a shell of a person: I promise to never forget our wedding anniversary: I will support you in your goals and dreams and always be open and honest with you: I will stand by you in life: I will stand by your side where ever the world takes us: I will stand by you as we face deaths door together: I will build you a home to raise our children: I will love those children: I promise to tell you every day I love you: I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, my light, my love from this day forward as long as we both shall live: I will always come home to you always: If I die I will wait for you on the other side: If you were to die first I would still remain faithful to you for the rest of my days till we meet again", Paul recites

All the girls and some boys have tears in their eyes the vows where really special they did indeed put their mark on the vows.

"That is beautiful", Esme says

"It was perfect", Bella says looking at Paul with so much love in her eyes

"Did you have your first dance?" Alice asks

"We did. I was a bit more graceful then", Bella replies, "And I did throw the bouquet to be caught by one of my sisters"

"Can we see a picture of you on your wedding day?" Leah asks

"Yes", Bella says nodding to Paul

Paul pulls out another few photos and hands them around. Bella had her hair done in curls with it to the side with red and gold flowers in her hair. Her eyes where shining in excitement and love. They had a picture of Bella and Paul exchanging rings. They had a group photo and Bella throwing her bouquet. And Bella and Paul's first dance as a married couple. And a picture of Bella and Paul under the trees on the island with love in there eyes. They all wish they could have been there to support and see her on that big day in her life.

"What did you do next?" Tanya asks

"Phil shouted us a trip to Paris. We took it and had a great time. Here are the photos. We saw everyone. Bella loved the Louve. We kissed atop the Eiffel Tower. Phil even but us up at a 5 star hotel", Paul replies

"That must have been so romantic", Angela says

"It was. It was one of the best moments of my life", Bella whisperers

"After the honeymoon we moved to Denver, Colorado on the 12th of December 2005 under the name Paul and Isabella Dixon. We celebrated our first Christmas together. Bella gave me a pocket watch engraved with '_Love you always'_", Paul says pulling the silver pocket watch out of his pocket

"What did you get Bella?" Emmett asks curiously

"I got her a charm bracelet. That she good add charms too. I had already put a wolf on it", Paul says, "Then we celebrated New Years. We went to a friend's party and danced the night away as the clock counted down to midnight I told Bella I will be with her forever and that she was my life now. We kissed as the clock struck midnight", Paul says smiling at the memory

"That is so sweet", Claire says from Quil's lap

"A month later in January we had just moved to Lincoln, Nebraska and Bella found out she was pregnant. She told me first she missed her period. So we bought about a dozen pregnancy tests from a chemist. Bella did 8 of them and we waited 5 minutes then we turned them all over excited to see if we were having a baby. The all said POSITIVE. I spun her around in circles I couldn't believe I was going to be a Dad. It was the best feeling in the world when you learn you're going to be a father. Right Sam, Embry, Jared, Jacob, Michael?" Paul asks

"Yes. I was over the moon when Emily told me she was pregnant", Sam replies

"That's how I felt. We didn't go to the doctor straight away we waited till the end of February when we moved to Portland, Oregon. We went to see an OB/GYN. She gave us prenatal care pills and pamphlets on being first time parents and first pregnancy and what to expect. She said we would be about to see the baby's gender by the 5th month. Bella and I couldn't wait for that to happen. We wanted to know what we were having", Paul says smiling

"I bet you really couldn't wait", Sue says knowingly

"Yeah we couldn't. When Bella was 3 months Pregnant in March. The red-haired vampire found us. Victoria", Paul says

The vampire snarl and the wolves growl.

"How did she find you?" Sam asks angry

"We don't know. Anyway Bella was outside alone when Victoria came for her she was outside in the garden. I was inside cleaning when I heard the red-haired vampire and smelt her. Victoria said 'I finally found you and I am going to take your husband out with me'. Bella said 'You will never lay your hands on him'. I had made my way outside just as Victoria lunged at Bella leaving the three scars on her cheek and scars on her arm", Paul says wincing at the memory

"You told as it was an animal attack", Irina says

"Well she was wild like an animal", Bella replies

"Why didn't you show us your arm?" Angela asks

"I didn't want more questions. Here is my arm", Bella says

Paul pulling her sleeve up and showing the long scars.

"That must of hurt", Emily says, "I remember when Sam accidentally clawed me. It hurt bad. But your scars are worse than mine"

"I try every day to make up for it", Sam says kissing Emily's scared cheek

"Well Bella phased on spot. Shocking the hell out of me for a minute before I phased and we both chased Victoria away. We didn't catch her but she and I got the shock of our lives. Bella knew what she was and that Joshua Uley was definably her father. It took me an hour to get her to phase back. I put clothes on her and drove her to the hospital where she got 30 stitches in the face on the long three scars and 60 stitches on her arm. On the way home we talked about Bella being a wolf and I told her what colour she was, pure snow white. We agreed it was time to move again. Because Victoria found us and we didn't want anyone else to find us", Paul says

"Where did you go then?" Charlie asks

"Santa Cruz, California. Under to names Paul and Isabella Long. We bought a house in a neighbourhood. I got a job fixing cars and Bella started writing books under the name Ella Platt", Paul replies

"I love her books", Kate says

"So do I", Kim says smiling

"I am glad you like them", Bella says softly

"How big was the house?" Billy asks

"8 bedrooms. Plenty of space to raise a family. I found a way to block my thoughts in wolf form from you. I won't tell you my secret but I did. I kept up-to-date on everything", Paul reveals

"We didn't even sense you. You must have been good of keeping it a secret", Sam says

"Yes we were. We didn't want to be found. When Bella was 5 months pregnant she was big so we went to a new OB/GYN. That was in May. She did an ultrasound and gave as an surprise. We were expecting twins", Paul says smiling

"I bet that was a shock", Emmett smirked

"It was then we asked about what sexes the twins where she said baby A was a boy and baby B is a girl. They were both really healthy. After that the pregnancy was normal. She had mood swings and back ache. I massaged her when she was sore. We discussed names Bella thought as Emmett and Jasper as her brothers so she played with names and came up with Jemmett. The J off Jasper and Emmett's whole name. She liked the sound of it. And I did too. I picked the middle name Samuel after you Sam. You had really helped me when I turned into a werewolf. I thought naming him after you would honour you and Bella liked it because you are her half-brother", Paul says

"Thank you. I am honoured", Sam says shocked that Paul and Bella felt that way

"You really think of us as your brothers?" Jasper asks shocked

"Yes. Why? Is that so hard to believe?" Bella asks

"Yes. After I nearly sucked your blood on your birthday", Jasper says

"I forgave you for that the minute it happened. You couldn't help it. I assume you are move in control of yourself now because you were here at the birth of Michael and William", Bella says

"I have much better control", Jasper says smiling

"In the following months we set up the twins room with a big crib to fit them both. A rocking chair. Changing table. Chest of draws", Paul says

"What colour did you paint the room?" Alice asks

"Light purple. We bought heaps of baby toys too. We were totally going to spoil these two rotten and make sure they knew that they were loved", Paul says

"I remember spoiling Bella for the little while I had her", Charlie says

"And I thank you for always being my father no matter what blood says", Bella says softly

"On September 7th Bella went into labour. I rushed Bella to the nearest Hospital. We were put in a room. Bella was in labour for 18 hours it was 10.22am on September 8th 2006 when Bella gave birth to our first child Jemmett Samuel Lahote. And at 10.30 she gave birth to our daughter Aspyesme Carlie Lahote. She broke my hand with that one", Paul says smiling at the memory, "I cut the cords on both of them. I held Aspyesme first. There is nothing like holding your child in your arms for the first time counting all 10 toes and fingers"

"It was a really could feeling when I gave birth to Leah", Sue says smiling at the memory, "I remember Harry fainted"

"You never told me that Mum", Leah says

"It never came up and it was embarrassing for your late father", Sue replies

"We stayed in hospital for a day before Bella and the twins where released they had been given a full bill of health. We took them home then begum the hard work. Bella was breastfeeding them every three hours. She expressed milk so I took some night shifts feeding the two to let Bella sleep. Bella stayed with them during the day while I was at work or at collage or she was at collage with the twins in day-care. I made sure to call several times a day to make sure they were alright. At the time they were the light in our lives. Here is a picture of them as babies", Paul says pulling out a photo of Jemmett and Aspyesme

"They are so cute!" Alice squeals

"They are", Bella agrees softly

"You gave them nick names?" Jacob asks

"Yes for Jemmett it was Jem and for Aspyesme it was Aspy. Phil visited in that time and was thrilled with his step-grandchildren. He loves them very much. He flies in every year twice a year with his twins", Paul says

"Boy these kids have lots of Grandparents", Kim chuckles

"Yes Grandpa Charlie, Grandpa Thomas, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandpa Phil then Grandma Esme, Grandma Sue and Grandma Belinda", Paul says

"Who is Belinda?" Billy asks

"Phil's new with. She loves him for him not his money. They have three children together. They are absolutely in love like Bella and I are", Paul says smiling

"I have 11 sisters and 12 brothers that includes half, adopted, full and step", Bella says

"That's a lot of family", Thomas says shocked, "How do you deal with it son?"

"Mostly I say out of their little family reunions. Sometimes leads to fights", Paul says chuckling

"We do not", Bella says

"Do too. Admit it", Paul replies

"Fine", Bella says softly too tired to ague

"What did you study at collage?" Carlisle asks

"English with a minor in Law", Bella replies

"What were Jemmett's and Aspyesme's first words?" Esme asks

"Jem it was Mama and Aspy it was Dada", Bella replies softly

"After the twins were born I gave her two charms with Sapphires on them representing the twins", Paul says showing them two of the many charms on the charm bracelet

"That was a good idea", Esme says smiling

"Did you remember your first anniversary?" Charlie asks with a smirk

"I did remember so did she", Paul replies

"What did you get her?" Jasper asks

"For our first wedding anniversary I gave her a gold pocket clock so she would always be on time for school", Paul replies, "I also gave her flowers and chocolates and took her out for a romantic dinner for two"

The boys shake their heads. Paul was really making them look bad.

"What did you get him Bella?" Sue asks

"I got him a gold watch so we were thinking the same. It is a 1st anniversary tradition in the modern world to get a clock for your first anniversary", Bella says at their confused faces

"You didn't know that did you?" Paul asks the boys with a smirk

"No we didn't. What are the others?" Jacob asks looking at Tanya

"You will find out as we go along", Bella says with a tired smirk as Jacob groans

"On February 14th of 2007 Bella figured out she was pregnant again with our third child. She told me at a romantic dinner on Valentine's day. It was the best Valentines by far. We decided this too keep the gender a secret. We went to all of our ultrasounds and the baby was growing probably and was healthy. Phil and Bella's siblings were visiting for two weeks for the twins first birthday. We gave them both a smash cake each. Jemmett's was Blue and Aspyesme was pink. They smashed it all over themselves. It was very cute and messy. Here is a photo", Paul says handing them all a photo of the twins smashing their cakes.

"That was a great idea", Rosalie says, "It looks like they really enjoyed it"

"Oh they did", Bella says

"On September at 3.00am. Bella went into labour. Phil told us to go and he would what his twins and our twins. Bella's waters broke at 6am. They put us in the birthing pool room. Bella wanted a water birth this time. She went through 7 hours of labour before she gave birth. She gave birth on September 20th 2007 at 10.06 am. When the doctor called a boy. I felt my heart race. I had another son. He asked me if I wanted to cut the cord and I said yes. So I did. Bella got cleaned up and put into a bed while the baby boy was checked out. After an hour they bring our boy back in and Bella holds him in her arms. We had been playing around with names again. I named him I decided on Daniel Jared Lahote after Jared my best friend. He already had a nickname 4 hours after birth when everyone was visiting us. The nickname was Dan. We were allowed to go home the next day. Daniel slept in our room while we painted his", Paul says

"What colour did you paint it?" Rosalie asks

"Light blue", Paul replies, "Here is a picture of him after he was born"

Paul hands round a picture and everyone cooed about how cute he was.

"When our 2nd wedding anniversary came up I got her a beautiful ancient china set. It is modern tradition to give china on your 2nd wedding anniversary", Paul says smiling at the boys annoyed look at making them look bad

"I gave him a book on cars. Which he still has", Bella says

"I also gave her another Sapphire charm to represent Daniel on the bracelet", Paul adds

"What was Daniel's first word?" Kim asks

"Mama", Bella says

"Now in May of 2008 Bella found out she was pregnant again. We went for an ultrasound and they shocked us by telling us we were expecting triplets and that Bella was two months along. They said that it will be an early delivery with triplets. They never reached full term so we expected that. At 6 months along Bella went for another ultrasound and it showed Baby C had a weakened heart. And they would have to keep an eye on it. Bella was on bed rest after that. Phil and the others came again to help while she was on it. The doctors said they would do a C-section early because of the baby's weakened heart. So on October 1st Bella went in for the C-section I was by her side holding her hand as they cut her open removing each baby. I didn't get to cut the cords with the triplets. They first they said it was a girl, the second a girl and the one with the weakened heart a girl. We had triplet girls at 7 and half months. They were early. They rushed them of too the NIU. Baby C had to be operated on when she was hours old. She had a weakened heart valve that needed fixing it was a risky surgery because she was early and not breathing on her own. Bella and I decided to call in a priest to baptise her in case she didn't make it we named her Kaimana Sue Lahote. After the baptism she went in for her surgery. It was hours later before we got word that she had survived the operation but it was touch and go from now on more than the other two. We visited the three when Bella had recovered from her C-section. We decided on names Bella named Girl A as Marie after her grandmother and I named her middle name Emily after all the help that you gave me Emily. I was truly grateful. And Baby B Bella mixed names around and added the J of Jacob to Alice naming her Jalice and her middle name was Angela after her first friend in Forks when she came to live there", Paul says

"Is Kaimana's heart alright now?" Carlisle asks

"Yes it is. She still needs check-ups but she is a happy 5-year-old as you have seen", Bella says

"We couldn't take Marie and Jalice out of the hospital for 2 months and we couldn't take Kaimana out for 3 months so she spent Christmas in the NIU. We stayed with her celebrating Christmas as a family in the hospital", Paul says

"What did you do for your third wedding anniversary?" Claire asks

"I got her a crystal vase with red roses in it. I also added three opals to her charm bracelet representing our triplets", Paul replies

"I couldn't have asked for a better present", Bella says softly kissing him

"What were the triplets rooms painted like?" Emily asks

"Marie was yellow, Jalice was pink and Kaimana was light red", Bella replies

"For Jemmett's, Aspyesme's birthday we gave them another smash cake because them were still young and on Daniel's first birthday we got green smash cake. He loved it. In April of that year Bella found herself pregnant again. We were thrilled. We explained to 2 and a half year olds Jem and Aspy that they were getting another baby brother or sister. They were excited. We found two boys on the street. Their names were Tony and Russ and they were 17 and 16. We asked them where their parents were and they said they had been abused. We decided to adopt them. We applied for them and got custody 3 months later and they were a part of the family. We told them everything. Because we both still phased", Paul says

"That was very nice of you too take in two teens it must have been hard", Sue says

"It was. But they are good boys and listened when we told them what to do. Only a couple of times we had to ground them because they wouldn't do their homework. But we got there. On November 14th 2009 Bella's water broke in the shower. I rushed her to the hospital. She gave birth to a baby boy 3 hours later. I got to cut the cord before they went to check everything after last time", Paul says

"Was he healthy?" Carlisle asks

"Yes we held him in our arms an hour after birth. Bella picked the first name Jackson and I picked the middle name Quil as it is a Quileute name and a name of a friend", Paul says smiling at Quil and Old Quil

"Thanks Paul", they say

"You're welcome. At that time we decided to look for a baby sitter because after all we now had 7 children. We interviewed for weeks and finally came across Sasha who was 14. Young but she was good with the kids. So we hired her. We paid her 10 dollars an hour and 20 dollars on nights. For our 4th wedding anniversary I gave her a new cake mixer. She was really happy with that and I gave her a topaz stone for her charm bracelet to repressed Jackson and red roses again. And I took her out for a kid free dinner for two. We were happy with our life. In June we found out we were pregnant again with twins. We were happy again to add to our growing family", Paul says

"But you don't have that set of twins", Embry points out

"Let me continue", Paul growls

"Sorry", Embry says

"On December 1st 2010 a day before our 5th Wedding Anniversary. We didn't have time to get to a hospital Bella was giving birth now. I called an ambulance but there had been a crash so it was going to take a while. Bella gave birth to a girl first after breaking my hand. Bella picked Rosalie as her first name after Rosalie and she picked the middle name after her step-sister Leah. Rosie cried we gave a sigh of relief then 4 minutes later a boy the cord was around his throat and he wasn't breathing or crying. I removed the cord but there was nothing I could do he was already dead", Paul chokes

"He is in that urn there", Bella says tears in her eyes pointing at the blue and gold urn

"I am so sorry", Esme says knowing what it is like to lose a child

"The ambulance came and took him away. The doctors said he had been long dead by the time he was born. Rosie was perfectly healthy though", Paul says kissing Bella's tears in her eyes away

"Did you give him a name?" Rosalie asks gently

"Yes Nathan Edward Lahote", Bella says softly

"Did you do anything other the cremating Nathen?" Sue asks gently

"We had a memorial service for him. Then we put his urn in a place of honour one our mantel so every day we could see him. We didn't feel like celebrating our 5th Wedding Anniversary but I still gave Bella a present two weeks after we lost Nathan. I can her silver silverware and two turquoise stones for Rosie and one for Nathan to remember him. It was a really dull Christmas that year. Bella feel pregnant again in February but like Nathen at 7 months she was stillborn", Paul says

"She is in that urn there", Bella says tears again in her eyes pointing at the Pink urn

"Did you name her?" Esme asks gently

"Yes we named her Philipa Claire Lahote. After Bella's adopted father Phil. He was there for the memorial. I gave her a stone for her charm bracelet to represent Philipa. After that we wanted to get Bella checked out she was a bit off and she had two stillborn children", Paul says looking like he couldn't continue

Bella squeezes his hand.

"There was something wrong with Bella wasn't there?" Carlisle asks

"There was. We found out she had an aggressive form of Cancer and her Kidneys were in failure", Paul whisperers

The room goes silent.

"Where did she have it?" Carlisle asks after a minute

"She had a big tumour in her brain, a tumour in her lung and a tumour in her abdomen as well as a small one in her throat", Paul replies

"What were her chances of survival?" Sue asks

"30%. She had Chemo and radiation immediately to try and shrink the tumours we had a great Doctor named Claire. She helped us a lot she also understood what we are", Paul says

"How did she know that?" Sam asks stiffly

"She is a shifter too. Into an Eagle. She doesn't age too", Bella replies softly

"When they she said how bad the cancer was and the chance of survival I decided to stop phasing. If she died. I was going to be with her eventually", Paul says squeezing Bella's hand gently

"That's how you look older", Jacob says

"Yes it was", Paul says

"Did she end up with a transplant?" Carlisle asks

"We were put on the list. She had to get rid of the cancer first before the transplant could take place", Paul replies

"Did the Chemo and radiation shrink the tumour's?" Thomas asks

"A little she was so sick with the chemo. I watched her everyday every time of the day throwing up and being so weak. One day she collapsed in a seizure at home. I quickly took her to the hospital. They found out the brain tumour had caused it and that her brain tumour hadn't shrunk so they asked us if they could try and remove it", Paul says

"How risky was it? Because I know brain surgery is risky", Carlisle asks

"She had a 5% chance of going Blind, 10% chance of being paralysed, 15% chance of effecting her speech, 30% chance of not being able to use her limbs probably, 60% chance of having seizures the rest of her life, a 70% chance of her memory being effected and an 20% chance of dying or being brain dead", Paul says wincing at the memory being told that

"You can't be serious", Quil says

"Dead serious. If we did nothing she would die within a year. Bella wasn't ready to die yet so we went for it", Paul says quietly

"I went into surgery on the 18th of November. I said goodbye to my children with what could have been the last time", Bella says

"Did it go alright?" Esme asks

"Bella was in a coma after the surgery for 2 months. When she woke up she had memory lose and couldn't speak she didn't recognise me. My heart shattered. She didn't even remember what we were or about vampires. Her movement was a bit effected. She had a lot of physical therapy and speech therapy. I told her about us and the children. But I won't let the kids see her yet. After not having their mother for Christmas and their birthday it was taking its toll on them. Knowing she didn't remember them would only hurt them. Bella went in for more surgery's for her other tumours and in time she did remember us but not fully for a year. But she remembered marrying me and having our children. I gave her a late 6th wedding Anniversary gift a wooden heart with P.L loves I.S forever. And I gave her a stone for her charm bracelet representing how strong she was. She was allowed to go home three months after she woke from the coma but still kept up her chemo treatments. I did everything around the house the cooking the cleaning and looking after the young children that needed help the older children helped out where they could. Bella was in a wheelchair because she couldn't walk far. Bella had a few seizures ranging from 1 minute to 2 and 30 seconds. But then she had the worst one yet. I called an ambulance and timed the seizure. It really was a violent one", Paul says wincing at the memory

"How long did it last?" Carlisle asks

"5 minutes 33 seconds. She stopped just as the paramedics came in the house. They quickly loaded her into the ambulance I went with them. I said to Bella 'Please Bella stay with me' and she said 'Paul I'm so tired' she says closing her eyes again. Her heart stopped and mine stopped with it. I was losing her. They managed to revive her at the hospital but she was dead for 10 minutes", Paul whisperers closing his eyes reliving the memory

"I saw my Grandmother, Aunt Sarah Black, Billy's grandfather Ephraim Black, Harry Clearwater, Elizabeth Masen, Edward Mason Sr and two small children that I knew were Nathan and Philipa. They said it wasn't my time yet and to go back to Paul and my beautiful children. Ephraim said I still had more to do before my death. So did my Grandma. And that they would be watching over me and the others always. Aunt Sarah told me to tell you Uncle Billy, Jacob and Rachael that she loved you all very much and that she was so proud of all of you. Ephraim said he was really proud of his Great grandchildren and was always watching over all you boys making sure you don't lose your way. He didn't care that you Jacob had imprinted on a vampire and had her children. He said it was meant to be the spirits arranged it. Harry said to tell Sue and Charlie and the children he was sorry for cheating with Renee. And to tell his sons and daughter that he was proud of them. Grandma said she loved you Dad and that she was watching over you always and was happy with your second choice of wife. Elizabeth Masen told me also that to tell you all that you vampires that you do have souls. She knew we would meet again one day. Edward your parents also told me to tell you that they loved you very much and were so very proud of you with all the challenges you faced. You have done them proud so they said. Then Nathan and Philipa run to me and hugged me telling me to tell there sibling they loved them and that they were watching us. I kissed them both and hugged them tightly I didn't want to leave them. But Grandma said she will watch them and now it was time for me to go before it was too late", Bella says

Everyone is shocked she had a death experience. Billy, Jacob, Rachael, Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth and Edward couldn't believe they were getting a message from the dead. Neither could the vampires. They DID have a soul. They had a place in heaven. Paul and Bella let them think on the message for ten minutes.

"Ok we better start again or we are never going to finish", Paul says clapping his hands

Everyone jumps and stares at them looking sheepish.

"Now when Bella was at the hospital they did some tests and she had, hand a mini heart attack on the way to the hospital. The fixed her heart and she stayed in there for two weeks still having chemo. The family had come and visited after hearing about her being so close to death. They all said they were glad she was alive. On December Second we got the news the Bella was in remission. But still need check-ups every two months on her Heart, Lungs and Brain. A a scan of her body for any tumours but otherwise she was free to go. They had also found a Kidney for her", Paul says

"It was the best Wedding Anniversary ever", Bella says to Paul

"In case you're wondering I took the whole family out to celebrate. It was our 7th Wedding Anniversary so I gave her a real expensive Gold and Red Fountain Pen. I also gave her an eternity ring. Saying I will be with you forever", Paul says kissing Bella

"So she is on anti-rejection pills?" Carlisle asks being the doctor

"Yes that and many other tablets", Paul replies

"I assume you lost all your hair Bella that's why it's so short?" Alice asks

"Yes. I lost all my hair", Bella replies

"What colour bandanas do you have?" Alice asks gently

"Blue, Red, Pink, Green, Turquoise, Yellow, White, Cream, Orange, and Purple. I have a few of each", Bella replies

"The doctors said Bella would never get pregnant again. But she proved them wrong two months later she was pregnant again. With as you saw at the birth twins. She was 7 months along well I heard you all were in trouble. We had already decided to move back and now was the perfect timing to help you all out. Now I will skip a little when the twins were born Bella was having trouble breathing because of the stress of the birth that's way the doctor's wanted her to give birth in a hospital and not at home. She would be very tired after the birth so she would need a C-section instead. But that never happened as you know. Lucky we had an oxygen tank with us. Actually two and lots of medication that we keep locked up because of all the little kids. Sorry for lying to all of you about that", Paul says

"It's alright. You were not ready to deal with it. We now understand", Sue says

"We celebrated our 8th Wedding Anniversary when all of you were being so secretive we didn't tell you when we got married. So we celebrated alone with our children I gave Bella a nice lace dining cover that is want the urns our on now. I also gave her two charms for her bracelet for Thomas and William. I also gave her a living locket. We were so happy to have made it that far", Paul says

"What's a living locket?" Emily asks

"This", Bella says pulling out a gold see through locket with angel wings on the top and had a heart in it and several different coloured stones in it.

"The angel wings are for the children we lost. The heart is for my love for her and the stones are the birth stones of our children", Paul explains

"That's a great idea", Kim says

"It's beautiful", Alice says looking at it

"I wear it always", Bella says softly

"So her seizure at the Party was normal", Sam states

"No it wasn't. I called Claire our doctor and as you saw I called an ambulance. When he scans came back it showed another brain tumour in her head slightly smaller than the other one she had, had", Paul says, "And the blood tests came back positive for Cancer"

Everyone didn't know what to say. Bella had cancer again. After she had suffered so much loss and pain.

"Where did you go when you left here?" Sue asks

"We went to Seattle to see Claire who had an office there. She did tests to find out were the cancer was. How far it had spread", Paul says

"Had it?" Charlie asks

"It had hadn't it", Carlisle says knowing the luckily hood of it

"It had", Paul confirms

"Where?" Jasper asks

"In her lungs again, Liver, Ovaries and Abdomen. And as I said her brain", Paul says

"What is her chance of survival?" Seth asks

"25%", Paul whisperers, "Worse than before"

"She started Chemo and Radiation right away?" Carlisle asks

"No. She had the brain tumour removed the next day by the same doctor who did it before Richard", Paul replies

"How did the surgery go?" Kim asks

"There was a bit of swelling and bleeding as well as scar tissue from the previous surgery", Paul replies

"When did she wake up?" Emmett asks

"5 days later", Paul replies

"Did she have any problems this time?" Carlisle asks

"When Richard asked her do you know where she was she frowned and shock her head. I was panicked I thought she had lost her memory again. When Richard asked did she know who I was. Bella nodded and said my hold name. I nearly cried in relief she remembered. She got through another brain surgery ok", Paul replies

"What happened after that?" Charlotte asks

"She had a couple of other surgery's to get rid of the cancer in her ovaries and part of her Liver was removed. Last week she had her first two chemo treatments and one radiation. That's is basically the whole story", Paul says pulling Bella into a hug

"Are you going to stop phasing again?" Sam asks

"I have stopped. And this time it will be for good. Same with Bella. She is likely if she beats this cancer this time it will come back. And 3 strikes and you're out. We want to live out our lives in peace and with our kids and family for whatever time we have left together", Paul says leaning his head on Bella's both looking into the others eyes

You good see the love pouring out of them. Jasper could feel it, it was so strong so was the acceptance that all this was happening.

"How can you be so accepting off your fate?" Jasper asks

"Because we know what is waiting for us on the other side", Bella says

"We also know the other will be watching over us. Always. And that the kids would grow up and hopefully Bella will live to see it. But if it's note her fate and it is her fate to leave me and all the others before me then its fate. And we have accepted it", Paul says

"We came to terms with that long ago. I made Paul promise to carry on without me if I die. For the kids they need at least one parent", Bella says softly

"Why did you promise?" Sue asks, "I know how hard it can he to lose one you love"

"Because of our kids. I know their mother the best so they need me to remember her by. They need me to tell them stories about their mother and share photos. They won't take losing another parent", Paul replies

"Can I see her medical files?" Carlisle asks, "I might be able to help?"

Paul reaches over the couch to a brief case with a combination lock on it. Paul puts in the combination and it unlocks he takes out the files and hands them to Carlisle.

"Here is Claire and Richard's number too. You might want to consult with them too", Paul says writing down both numbers and handing them to him

"We will help anyway we can. I love you my daughter", Esme says squeezing Bella's hand gently

"I love you too Mum", Bella says squeezing back

"We will always be here for you from now on. I love you Bells", Charlie says hugging her

"I love you too Dad", Bella says hugging him back

"I think one of us should be here at all times", Billy says

"You don't have too. We have the rest of the family coming. They are going to take up the spare rooms. We will manage like we always do", Paul replies

"That was then. You're not alone anymore. One of us will sleep on the couch each night to help you out with the children so you can get your sleep", Sam decides firmly

Bella looks at Paul and Paul sighs.

"All right. We do need the help I have to admit. It will be easier keeping an eye on Bella if someone is here besides the kids and Sasha, Tony and Russ", Paul says giving in

"I will take the first shift. We will change every 4 hours", Sam says making up his mind

"Agreed", everyone says but Bella and Paul who were overwhelmed with gratitude

"Thank you. Bella needs rest now. I am taking her to bed and staying with her. You can all stay if you like. Help yourselves to anything in the fridge", Paul says picking Bella up

"We will do a grocery run", Kim says with Emily and Angela nodded

"Thank you all", Bella says sleepily from Paul's arms

Paul heads up with Bella. Kim, Emily and Angela go out for grocery's. The others checked on the kids and talked quietly about all they had learned. It was a big shock for them. No one thought they were going to hear all that the loss, the pain, the acceptance. Carlisle was being to read the records and was going to dial the doctors numbers. They all agreed on one thing they were going to help Bella and Paul in everyway possible…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now this story has been nominated in the BellaPaul category in the Non-Conon Awards. Please go and vote on the link below just take out the spaces.**

www. thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com. au/

* * *

><p><strong>Now in case you are confused about characters here is a list of most of them with their new names:)<strong>

**Paul Lahote and Isabella Swan-Lahote**

**1. **Tony (20) Adopted

**2. **Russ (19) Adopted

**3. **Sasha (18) Adopted

**4. **Jemmett Samuel Lahote (7) September 8th 2006

**5. **Aspyesme Carlie Lahote (7) September 8th 2006

**6. **Daniel Jared Lahote (6) September 20th 2007

**7. **Marie Emily Lahote (5) October 1st 2008

**8. **Jalice Angela Lahote (5) October 1st 2008

**9. **Kaimana Sue Lahote (5) October 1st 2008

**10. **Jackson Quil Lahote (4) November 14th 2009

**11. **Rosie Leah Lahote (3) December 1st 2010

**12. **Nathan Edward Lahote (Stillborn) (Rosie's Twin)

**13. **Philipa Claire Lahote (Stillborn at 7 months)

**14. **Thomas Embry Lahote (Two Months old)

**15. **William Seth Lahote (Two Months old)

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Uley and Emily Young-Uley<strong>

**1. **Samuel Embry Uley Jr (5)

**2. **Caitlyn Emily Uley (4)

**3. **Samantha Mary Uley (4)

**4. **Pauline Isabella Uley (2)

* * *

><p><strong>Embry Call-Uley and Angela Weber<strong>

**1. **Arabella Angela Call (3)

**2. **Samu Embry Call (3)

**3. **Georgina Sophie Call (2)

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black and Tanya Denali<strong>

**1. **Annabelle Tanya Black (3)

**2. **Cody William Black (2)

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Lahote and Rachael Black<strong>

**1. **Sarah Rachael Lahote (2)

* * *

><p><strong>Jared Cameron – Kim<strong>

**1. **Kimberly Lucy Cameron (6)

**2. **David Jared Cameron (5)

**3. **Peter Maxwell Cameron (3)

**4. **Penny Molly Cameron (2)

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Brothers and Sisters:<strong>

**1. **Luke (32)

**2. **Zack (31)

**3. **Stanley (30)

**4. **Daniella (29)

**5. **Fiona (28)

**6. **Sam (27) (Joshua Uley and Renee's)

**7. **Moses (27) (Harry Clearwater's and Renee's)

**8. **Leah (27) (Harry's and Sue's: Bella's Step-Sister)

**9. **Nathan (26) (Charlie's and Renee's Son) (Bella's Twin)**1**

**0. **Embry (23) (Joshua's son: Bella's Half-Brother)

**11. **Jacky (25) (Renee's Daughter)

**12. **Riley (24) (Renee's and Charlie's Son)

**13. **Matthew (23) (Renee's Son)

**14. **Rochelle (22) (Renee's daughter)

**1****5. **Richelle (22) (Renee's daughter) (Rochelle's twin)

**16. **Addyson (21) (Renee's daughter)

**17. **Seth (21) (Harry's and Sue's son: Bella's Step-Brother)

**18. **Beckah (20) (Renee's daughter)

**19. **Kaylee Anne Dwyer (8) (Phil's and Renee's daughter) (Half-sister)

**2****0. **George Philip Dwyer (8) (Phil's and Renee's son) (Half-brother)

**21. **Tad Dwyer (6) (Phil and Belinda's son)

**22. **Carys Dwyer (5) (Phil and Belinda's daughter)

**23. **Zoe Dwyer (3) (Phil and Belinda's Daughter)


End file.
